Mental - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Sara Holmes. Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...
1. Chapter 1

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009 & Astartea_Nephilim

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de _Legilimency_ dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**  
**Anyone but  
****_(¡Me estás volviendo...!)_**

* * *

—Bien, es una desviación del Legilimency, así que requiere las mismas habilidades y principios básicos, pero se supone que no es tan invasivo, por lo que el lanzador puede sentir los pensamientos de la otra persona sin que en el proceso invada toda la mente. Es todavía contrarrestada por el Occlumency aunque…

Harry bostezó visiblemente, deseando de todo corazón que Ron no hubiera intentado ganar puntos con Hermione fingiendo un interés en lo que se suponía que debían estar aprendiendo en la sesión de Defensa de hoy. Por la expresión de su rostro, Ron también estaba deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Era en realidad lo mismo, como siempre había sido. Hermione estudiaría, Ron intentaría mantenerla feliz y Harry se distraería. Había diferencias sutiles, por supuesto que las habría. Pasar por una guerra tendía a hacerles eso a las personas.

Hermione era mucho más fácil de llevar. Atrás quedaron el ceño fruncido y la contracción nerviosa e irritada cuando Harry y Ron abandonaban el estudio a favor del Quidditch o el Snap Explosivo. Fue un poco desconcertante al principio, y Harry había pasado las primeras semanas de regreso a Hogwarts mirando por encima de su hombro, temeroso de que les dijera algo.

Ron había cambiado bastante también, probablemente, el más notable de los tres. Él seguía diciendo las cosas en el momento equivocado y era absolutamente distraído cuando se trataba de Hermione, pero lo intentaba: realizaba un esfuerzo extra para ser amable con su novia, especialmente después de que accidentalmente estropeara las cosas. Era más paciente con sus amigos también, y probablemente veía las cosas desde más de un punto de vista.

La mayoría de las veces.

Harry no creía que él hubiera cambiado en absoluto, de verdad, pero los demás le aseguraban que lo había hecho. Ginny hizo comentarios al respecto, sobre todo, al decir lo tranquilo que parecía en comparación. Supuso que ella tenía razón, perder la amenaza de muerte que pendía sobre su cabeza, probablemente había logrado ese fin.

Poniendo fin a sus divagaciones internas, Harry echó un vistazo al resto de la clase para ver cómo les iba con su trabajo de Occlumency. Unos pocos se veían un poco aturdidos y confusos, indicadores claros de que habían tenido recientemente un allanamiento de sus mentes por sus compañeros de trabajo. La otra mitad estaba hojeando los libros y tomando notas para tratar de ayudar a proteger sus mentes cuando su pareja recuperara lo suficiente sus facultades mentales y le devolviera el favor.

— No me gusta la Occlumency —suspiró Harry mientras Hermione terminaba su explicación. Miró hacia abajo, añadiendo una segunda ala a su dibujo de una snitch dorada que estaba situado en medio de sus notas.

— No te culpo después de la farsa que hiciste sobre ella en quinto año —dijo Ron, mirando como Hermione leía su libro, con los ojos parpadeando y moviéndose de ida y vuelta a una gran velocidad.

Harry lo miró indignado.

— ¿Farsa?

— Farsa, fiasco, joder, escoge tu favorito —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry le hizo una mueca y movió su libro hacia él mientras Ron se reía entre dientes. Se quedó mirando fijamente la página por un segundo, y luego levantó la vista bruscamente cuando una bola de luz azul voló por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Lo siento!

Harry lanzó una mirada exasperada por encima hacia Neville, que se movía un poco más lejos, mirando de manera culpable la varita en su mano.

— ¿Así que puedes esgrimir una espada como un profesional, pero todavía no puedes lanzar ningún hechizo en línea recta? —le preguntó con ironía.

— Parecía que iba bastante bien —sonrió Neville tímidamente —.Lo siento amigo.  
Harry negó con la cabeza divertido. Al menos Neville había errado, el incidente con el pelo de Dean siendo removido por un hechizo marca Longbottom todavía estaba fresco en la memoria de todos.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al libro, mirándolo fijamente pero sin fijarse en las palabras. En lugar de la leer, su mente divagaba y se puso a soñar despierto mientras escuchaba a medias a Ron y Hermione mientras hablaban.

— Así que no es como estar en un Pensadero (o) en la cabeza de alguien, ¿entonces?

— No, es más como lo que se dice adivinar los pensamientos que en el Legilimency original, porque vas a escuchar los pensamientos en lugar de que sean transportados a tu mente.

Urgh. La nueva era del Legilimency. Había tenido más que suficiente experiencia compartiendo pensamientos y visiones con alguien más, muchas gracias. Y ahora que su cabeza estaba de regreso para ser cien por ciento suya, en realidad no quería que nadie más anduviera tonteando allí dentro. Se había vuelto bastante protector de su cerebro, y no pensaba que se lo pudiera culpar por eso. Mirando a su alrededor otra vez, mientras consideraba pedirle al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras si podía ser disculpado, ya que era el Elegido y todo eso...

Un movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención y miró por encima de su hombro, una figura muy familiar había entrado gradualmente en su visión periférica, llegando a examinar el grupo de libros torcidos que estaba contra la pared, cerca de la mesa en que Harry y los otros estaban trabajando.

Draco Malfoy escudriñó los estantes dos veces y luego suspiró, mirando apagado. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Theo Nott, con quien él había estado trabajando.

— Theo —le llamó con la voz baja —.¿Sabes quién tiene el texto Mindworks?

Theo negó con la cabeza en respuesta al mismo tiempo que la cara de Harry se iluminaba con una sonrisa: la copia del libro en cuestión se encontraba en la actualidad frente a él siendo completamente ignorado.

Malfoy se volvió hacia la estantería con el ceño fruncido. Él siguió buscando en vano, con impaciencia mal disimulada, antes de suspirar explosivamente al concluir que el libro que necesitaba definitivamente no estaba allí. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su alrededor, entonces su mirada se posó sobre Harry, quien de inmediato tomó el libro del que no había estado tomando apuntes, agitándolo amablemente.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Harry, quien le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

— ¿A quién le estás haciendo caras? —preguntó Ron, girando en su asiento se volvió para seguir la mirada de Harry. La comprensión apareció en su cara pecosa cuando vio asomar a Malfoy por la librería, con una pálida mano todavía apoyada en la repisa. Se volvió hacia Harry y puso los ojos en blanco, con su ya familiar expresión de no-puedo-creer-que-pierdas-el-tiempo-molestando-a- Malfoy.

Harry no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia Malfoy, que estaba mirándolo descaradamente. _"Dame el libro"_ musitó él mientras Harry le observaba.

Harry elevó el libro, fingiendo sorpresa, mientras señalaba la cubierta. "Este libro?" musitó él de vuelta y Draco rodó los ojos otra vez antes de asentir.

Golpeando ligeramente su barbilla mientras simulaba que lo consideraba, Harry respiró hondo y después lo dejó escapar, negando con la cabeza tristemente.

_"Mierda" _gesticuló Draco y Harry se rió entre dientes, volviéndose hacia Ron.

— Vamos, acabemos de una vez y así podremos decir que lo hemos hecho, y entonces volveremos a no hacer nada.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que estaba entre exasperada y divertida y negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Harry se puso de pie, siguiendo a Ron, mientras bostezaba ampliamente.

— Entonces, ¿es _Legillimens Exportai_? —preguntó, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Suena bastante bien.

— Suena bastante bien —repitió Ron con incredulidad — ¿Estás a punto de adentrarte en mi cabeza y crees que suena bastante bien?

— Bueno, si se te da la Occlumecy en ese momento, no seré capaz de entrar en tu cabeza —replicó Harry y Ron asintió, aceptando el punto.

— Está bien, ¿listo? —preguntó Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza, preparándose con su varita en la mano.

—_ Legillimens Exportai _—dijo Harry con claridad, apuntando su varita hacia Ron. Su varita se iluminó con una luz azul, hubo un momento en que no oyó nada, y entonces Harry escuchó un débil eco en su cabeza que sonaba similar a la voz de Ron, rasposa y vacilante como si fuera la melodía de un radio desafinada.

Cálmate... concéntrate... tranquilo...

Harry bajó la varita y desapareció la voz.

— ¡Te pude escuchar! Estabas diciéndote a ti mismo que debías mantener la calma y concentrarte —dijo Harry sonriendo.

— No te pude mantener fuera entonces —dijo Ron con tristeza, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

— Aunque no sonó muy claro —admitió Harry —.Solo pude conseguir escuchar algunas palabras y sonaban… ¡Hey!

Harry giró un poco cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy abalanzándose hacia delante y lejos de la biblioteca, con sus ojos grises fijos en el libro que Harry se había negado a darle. Sin pensarlo, Harry arremetió contra el Slytherin y clavó los dedos en torno a las dos muñecas huesudas de Malfoy, sacudiéndolo con fuerza alejándolo del libro antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocarlo. Al diablo con el hecho de que ni siquiera lo necesitaba, no iba a dejar que Malfoy lograra una victoria sobre él, ni ahora ni nunca. Apenas oyó el ruido de protesta e indignación de Malfoy antes de que hubiera un accidente, un chillido y un grito de ¡HARRY!

Trastabillando y tropezándose con los pies de Malfoy, él dio media vuelta, con los brazos del Slytherin apretados con tanta fuerza en su puño que estaban casi pecho contra pecho, justo a tiempo para ver una bola de luz azul que se dirigía directamente hacia su cara.  
Tuvo una fracción de segundo para pensar en lo mucho que le iba a doler, y entonces hubo dolor, un grito ahogado, seguido de la nada.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Harry supo que estaba despierto, porque sentía dolor. Un dolor de cabeza, torturante y palpitante como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado directamente a la cara. Se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver el deprimente techo de la ya tan familiar ala del hospital sobre su cabeza e hizo una mueca.

— ¡Ay!

_"¡Ay!..."_

Alarmado, levantó la cabeza para tratar de ver de dónde había venido la voz. Todo estaba borroso, se sentó y buscó a tientas en la mesilla sus gafas, sus dedos rápidamente localizaron el marco de alambre fino. Los agarró, empujándolos de nuevo en su rostro.  
_"...duele."_

Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose desorientado. No había nadie allí, y no había sido él quien había dicho eso, ¿verdad? ¿O lo había pensado?

— ¿Hola? — llamó tentativamente y casi de inmediato oyó pasos. La cortina se abrió y allí estaba Ron, mostrando un gesto de alivio.

— ¡Finalmente! ¡He estado esperando a que te levantes!

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry, frotándose las sienes.

— Neville -el inútil – se equivocó y te golpeó con el hechizo Legillimens Exportai — explicó Ron, de repente viéndose sospechoso.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

_"...que se detenga..." _

¡Allí estaba otra vez! Definitivamente no era él quien había dicho o pensado eso, era claramente otra voz, tranquila y tenue y "oh mierda" igual que cuando había oído al basilisco recorriendo las paredes cuando tenía doce años.

— ¿Ron? —Harry preguntó de nuevo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

— Ellohizotodomal.

— ¿Repítelo otra vez?

Ron respiró hondo.

—Él no lo hizo bien. Él…

_"...hijueputa!"_

Harry se puso de pie, con las manos apretadas sobre sus oídos. Estaba bastante seguro que _"hijueputa"_ no formaba parte del vocabulario de un basilisco, y eso solo quería decir…

—Ron, ¿por qué puedo escuchar a alguien? —preguntó con voz ronca, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de desalojar la voz.

— Entonces ¿puedes escucharlo? —Preguntó Ron con tristeza, sonando resignado —.Oh, mierda.

— ¡Ron!

_¡Asesinar... estúpido... lejos!_

Ron dio un paso atrás apresuradamente, levantando las manos para tratar de aplacar a Harry.

— ¿Prométeme que no te asustarás?

— Ya me estoy volviendo loco, ¡hay una voz en mi cabeza! —gritó Harry, entornando los ojos. —Sácalo, haz que Neville salga de mi cerebro maldición.

— ¿Neville? —preguntó Ron sin comprender.

— Sí, puedo oírle —.Harry titubeo cuando Ron se mordió el labio, mientras miraba como se debatía entre la risa y el llanto.

— ¿Ron? —Harry dijo peligrosamente, dando un paso hacia la brecha en las cortinas. Tenía que haber alguien que le pudiera explicar qué diablos estaba pasando, y Ron estaba siendo exasperante en ese momento, un sentimiento que rápidamente fue reafirmado cuando Ron rápidamente se puso delante de él, bloqueando su camino.

— Ron, déjame salir.

— No hasta que…

— ¡Ahora!

Harry pasó junto a Ron al oír el eco de la palabra incompetente en su cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su mejor amigo y el hecho de que estaba vestido solo con una bata de hospital, se detuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para escuchar las voces que venían de un cubículo en el otro extremo de la enfermería. Caminó hacia él, tirando de las cortinas abiertas.

_Potter mierda pendejo estúpido defensa dolor esclarecer estúpido a nadie Potter cararajada estúpido Longbottom Padre asesinato Odio a la gente estúpida ¡idiota tonto!_

Cayó hacia atrás con un grito, un dolor cegador en las sienes que acompañado de una marea de pensamientos colapsaron en su mente en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos de la persona en la cama. Un grito de dolor haciendo eco le dijo que el efecto había sido recíproco

— Oh, por el amor de Merlin. ¡Sácalo de aquí!

El grito terminó el torrente de pensamientos que estropeaban su sinapsis, y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, levantó la mirada, con los ojos llorosos.

— Tiene que ser una broma —dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras Ron lo llevaba de manera inestable sobre sus pies, sus manos aferradas con fuerza a los brazos de Harry, manteniéndolo en posición vertical.

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una especie de jodida broma del maldito universo!

Harry solo podía quedarse con la mirada fija desvergonzadamente, con las manos todavía sobre sus oídos como si eso ayudara de cualquier manera. No sabía si reír o llorar, porque por una vez en su vida, estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mental**

**_ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL_****:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**_AUTOR_**** :** Sara Holmes.

**_TRADUCCIÓN_****:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**_BETA_****:** Astartea_Nephilim y Meliza Malfoy

**_DISCLAIMER_****:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**_RESUMEN_****:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**Capitulo Dos  
Enfréntenlo ustedes.**

* * *

— ¡Señor Weasley, sáquele de aquí!

Madame Pomfrey vociferó rápidamente, viéndose alarmada, agitando sus manos en dirección a Ron y Harry, persiguiéndolos para alejarlos de Malfoy.

— Señor Potter, regrese a su propia cama. ¡Usted no debería estar aquí!

_¡Vete, márchate, aléjate!_

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás tropezando, mirando en dirección a Draco que estaba sentado en su cama, acurrucado contra sus rodillas con sus manos enredadas a su cabello platinado. Estaba balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante ligeramente y gritando, su voz amortiguada por sus rodillas. Harry sospecho que sus palabras debían ser bastante similares a las que él podría oír en su cabeza, si pudiese distinguirlas.

— Salga… —insistió Madame Pomfrey. —Empeorará las cosas quedándose.

_¡Vete, márchate, aléjate, LÁRGATE!_

Harry había tenido bastante con la presión del constante monólogo de Draco en su cabeza que estaba convirtiéndose en algo demasiado doloroso, apenas había suficiente espacio en su cerebro para sus pensamientos y los de Draco, y parecía que él estaba teniendo las mismas dificultades.

Él permitió que Ron lo tirara bruscamente hacia atrás fuera del cubículo, y se quedó completamente quieto mientras su amigo se volvía para jalar las cortinas de vuelta a su lugar, bloqueando la vista de Malfoy. Casi inmediatamente el flujo de pensamientos se apaciguó, como agua fluyendo hacia un drenaje. Se sentía cansado y tembloroso, y permitió que Ron lo condujera a su cubículo sin protestar.

_"…duele también…"_

Joder. Así que los pensamientos todavía estaban allí, pensamientos que no eran de él. Entrometidos pensamientos que pertenecían al maldito de Malfoy, de todas las personas.

Podría haber llorado cuando Ron lo empujó para que se sentara en el borde de su cama con un suspiro. Quería continuar gritando, golpeando el suelo con los pies y tal vez incluso lograr romper algunas cosas, pero después de ese encuentro con Malfoy se sentía demasiado agotado para incluso levantar la voz.

Merlín. Menos de un año, y ya estaba compartiendo su mente otra vez con alguien indeseable. ¿Cómo podía ser justo esto? Seguramente el karma podría haberlo dejado en paz ahora.

Se apoyó hacia delante con un gemido, presionando su frente contra sus rodillas imitando la anterior posición de Malfoy. Solo para completar la imagen, enredó sus manos en su pelo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero logró controlarse y no mecerse de acá para allá como Malfoy lo había hecho.

¿Cómo diablos le había ocurrido esto? No era justo, ¿qué él hubiera pagados sus deudas y ahora estuviera atrapado con Draco en su cerebro? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esto? Diez minutos ya eran lo suficientemente malos; las pocas palabras incoherentes eran inquietantes, y tenía la sensación de que no se volvería más fácil con el tiempo.

¿Y por qué? Oh, ¿por qué tuvo que ser Malfoy? Él no hubiese estado nunca cerca de él si no hubiesen estado peleando por ese estúpido libro.

Cualquier otro hubiera sido mejor. Neville, Ron, Hermione o… su discurso interno se detuvo, imaginando como seria si fuera Ginny quien estuviera al tanto de todos sus pensamientos.

"Bien…", pensó sin humor, "Tal vez, por una vez, las cosas podrían ser peores".

Realmente era incómodo, notó Harry, cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Podía sentir algo – una especie de presencia – en su mente de la cual nunca se había dado cuenta. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que pudiese sentir su cerebro antes, pero ahora era definitivamente el caso; algo detrás de sus sienes dolía, y a veces sentía punzadas y pálpitos al mismo tiempo que oía los pensamientos de Malfoy.

"Podría ser peor", se dijo a si mismo firmemente, para alejar la histeria potencial. Sólo fue simplemente un accidente y probablemente sería arreglado con un simple contra hechizo. Pero de todas maneras él le patearía el trasero a Neville.

Se dio animo a si mismo y aspiró profundamente, sosteniéndolo y soltándolo otra vez por la nariz, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Podría ser peor. Podría ser peor.

— Te dije que deberías haberte quedado aquí – suspiró Ron después de unos minutos de silencio, dirigiéndole un ceño fruncido marca Hermione – Probablemente empeoraste mirándolo.

— ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó Harry con incertidumbre. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo que hace cinco minutos, pero era una situación difícil de todas formas. – Sé que le puedo oír, pero, ¿cómo?

_Enlace_

Gimió con frustración, golpeándose la frente con los nudillos cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz, más clara que antes.

— ¿Es realmente tan malo? ¿Puedes oír todo lo que piensa? – Preguntó Ron, sentándose cerca de él y luciendo preocupado.

— No, solamente palabras extrañas, pero es tan… "él". ¡Malditamente frustrante!

— Fue el hechizo de Neville – dijo Ron tristemente. – No lo realizó correctamente, y por supuesto les dio a ambos cuando estaban peleando por conseguir ese libro. Lo arruinó de alguna forma. Se supone que debe detenerse en el momento en que bajas la varita, tienes que ir a hablar con McGonagall sobre esto cuando Pomfrey pueda calmar lo suficiente a Malfoy como para que ustedes dos se puedan encontrar cara a cara.

— Cuando lo vi... empeoró mucho. Dolió. – Murmuró Harry, vacilando antes de la siguiente pregunta – ¿El también oye mis pensamientos?

_No es just…_

— Creo que sí – dijo Ron asintiendo, y el estómago de Harry se contrajo aunque había estado esperando esa respuesta. – Él gritaba cuando despertó, sonando completamente enojado. Aproximadamente cinco minutos antes que tú.

_Estúpido Colegio… defensa…_

Harry gruñó y se sacó los anteojos, presionando sus palmas contra el hueco de sus ojos y frotándose con fuerza. "Joder maldición…"

Él miró hacia arriba cuando las cortinas produjeron un sonido silbante al correrse y vio a Madame Pomfrey mirándolo desaprobadoramente, como si este embrollo fuese completamente su culpa. ¿Dónde estaba Neville de todas formas? Él debería estar aquí recibiendo la culpa, no el maldito Harry.

_Imbécil… _

—Bien, vamos. El señor Malfoy ha accedido a encontrarse con usted para buscar una solución, y no podrás ir con la profesora McGonagall hasta que te vistas.

— "¿Malfoy accedió?" – Repitió Harry, irritado – ¿Desde cuándo hacemos lo que él dice?

— Desde que él es el más difícil de manejar de ustedes dos – dijo Madame Pomfrey con aspereza – No hagas un escándalo tú también.

_Reunirse._

La mandíbula de Harry cayó incrédulamente, y Ron cambió de posición de un pie a otro junto a él. — ¿Yo haciendo un escándalo? Malfoy está en mi cabeza. ¡Creo que tengo todo el derecho de armar un escándalo!

Pomfrey lo miró severamente.

– Ya he oído todo esto del señor Malfoy. Si es tan amable de ahorrarme las repeticiones, podríamos ponernos a trabajar en serio.

_"No"_

—Pero…

Pomfrey se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con suficiente dureza como para hacerlo callar.

— ¿Desea que esto se arregle o no?

Harry rozó el suelo con su pie y frunció el ceño.

– Si – murmuró malhumorado.

_Pantalones… necesito… donde_

— Oh, al diablo contigo, Malfoy – espetó, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Escuchó un resoplido que escondía una risa proveniente de Ron, y Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua desaprobadoramente.

— Ese lenguaje, Potter. Ahora vístase y vaya a la oficina de la directora, si lo desea.

Ella se fue sin decir más nada, dejando a Harry boquiabierto con Ron, quien parecía divido entre la compasión y la risa.

— Cállate – dijo Harry buscando sus pantalones.

_Duele como la…_

Ron trató de mantenerse serio y falló. Una sonrisa renuente se expandió de lado a lado en su cara.

–Lo siento, lo siento… es como dijo el hurón – Harry lo miró mal, pero Ron no se inmutó y continuó hablando, sonando como si estuviera al borde de la risa. —Otra vez harán bromas sobre ustedes, ciertamente. Al menos ya no es un completo bastardo – reflexionó mientras hacían el recorrido hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Harry lucía profundamente abatido.

_Aquí por…_

Cuando Malfoy dejó el hospital minutos antes y pasó frente al cubículo de Harry, los pensamientos crecieron en intensidad y frecuencia, afortunadamente no con la misma fuerza o dolor como cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Habían ido desapareciendo y ahora todo lo que Harry recibía eran ocasionales palabras en aleatorios intervalos, combinados con una extraña sensación en su cabeza.

— ¿Mmm? – preguntó, alejando sus ojos de sus pies para mirar a Ron y al camino, evitando por escasa distancia golpearse contra una armadura.

_Desastre_

— Quiero decir, imagínate que esto hubiese ocurrido en sexto año – Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca – Habría sido mucho peor. No es como si lo odiásemos activamente ahora, ¿sabes? Él ya no es malvado, solo un poco imbécil.

— ¿Estas tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti? – preguntó secamente con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.

Ron rió entre dientes.

– Un poco a los dos, supongo.

_Esperando… mucho tiempo…_

— Nos está esperando – dijo Harry taciturnamente, mientras pasaban la biblioteca y comenzaban a subir las escaleras, cada paso tomando más esfuerzo del que debería en normales circunstancias.

Los retratos en las paredes le sonreían y saludaban mientras el pasaba, pero no estaba de humor para devolver la cortesía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo él? —Preguntó Ron luciendo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

Ron se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Pueden hablar entre ustedes?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– No, solo puedo escuchar palabras. El pensó "esperando" así que asumí que estaba esperándonos. Y sonó enojado.

_Eso…_

Ron lució aliviado.

— Oh bien. Hermione dice que estos hechizos de Legeremancia pueden ser muy potentes. No sabía si ustedes podían hablar a través del enlace. Probablemente podrían aprender como hacerlo, ¿sabes? Apostaría a que ella ya lo está investigando.

— No, nada de eso – dijo Harry impacientemente. – Mira, McGonagall deshará el hechizo completamente en cinco segundos y entonces podré recuperar mi cerebro sin más intromisiones de Malfoy.

Ron no contestó.

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Malfoy fue la primera cosa que Harry observó cuando se deslizó dentro de la oficina de la directora, dejando a Ron al lado de las gárgolas, al pie de la escalera. La segunda cosa fue la corriente de pensamientos que se esparcieron a través de su cerebro al ver al rubio.

No fue tan doloroso como antes, pero todavía fue desconcertante y lo hizo tambalearse.  
Malfoy levantó una mano hacia su frente, su ceño pasando de molestia a dolor en un instante.

_…esperando a Potter… finalmente… cabello… manos… aun aquí… vete... necesito que McGonagall termine… sal de brazos…_

Harry buscó a tientas el brazo de la silla que estaba junto a la de Malfoy en frente del escritorio de la directora y se dejó caer en ella. A su lado Malfoy corrió la silla ligeramente.

— ¡Oh! Crece —espetó Harry.

_Maldito idiota… odio cara… _

— Cállate —espetó Malfoy de vuelta y luego parpadeó, presionando sus dedos sobre las sienes. Harry le disparó una mirada petulante, siendo recorrido con el placer de la venganza; al parecer los pensamientos de Harry todavía le estaban causando dolor. Pendejo debilucho.

—No soy un debilucho – Espetó Malfoy y Harry sintió una sacudida de dolor atormentar su cráneo, cuando gruñó con enojo.

— Jodete. —Harry gruñó.

— El dolor disminuirá – dijo una voz cansada, proveniente de atrás – Si ambos guardan la calma, simplemente quédense quietos por unos minutos y no digan una sola palabra.

Ambos chicos se callaron con resentimiento y se desplomaron en sus sillas, mirando al lugar contrario del otro y adelante cuando McGonagall se movió alrededor para sentarse detrás del escritorio. Aún era extraño verla allí en lugar de a Dumbledore, pero Harry no resentía que ella tuviese el titulo, era una buena directora y la escuela estaba funcionando tan bien como siempre lo había hecho.

— ¿Mejor? – preguntó después de un rato.

_Lo odio… _

Harry gruñó afirmativamente, y Malfoy no respondió nada, pero cruzó los brazos fuertemente contra su pecho, aun luciendo malhumorado. Él no mentía, se sentía mejor, el dolor disminuía, era menos incómodo y menos frecuente.

— Correcto – dijo McGonagall enérgicamente. – Ahora quiero que se miren el uno al otro y mantengan la calma.

Harry la quedó mirando boquiabierto, e ignoró el sonido de protesta de Malfoy.

— ¿Está bromeando?

McGonagall lo miró severa.

– Ahora.

Harry apenas se frenó de rodar los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pedían. Se giró en su asiento para ver a Malfoy que se había desplazado lateralmente y ya lo estaba mirando, con expresión hosca.

Ojos verdes y grises se encontraron, y ambos parpadearon.

_Ojos verdes… ayuda sáquenme… estúpido… no puedo creer… estúpidos ojos… duele… ojos… no deténganlo… no Potter verdes…  
_

Se las arregló para no mirar a otro lado que no fuese a Malfoy, aun cuando el dolor lamía sus sienes, y las punzadas acompañaban el bombardeo de pensamientos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se mantuvo firme; si Malfoy podía manejar esto entonces él también lo haría, maldición.

El dolor se desvaneció, lenta pero constantemente, y Harry fue inmediatamente golpeado con sus propios pensamientos, cuando pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "aww"

¡Cielos! Los ojos de Malfoy eran grises. No solo grises, realmente grises. Nunca había visto algo como eso y era un poco sorprendente que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta antes. Eran brillantes, más encendidos de lo que deberían ser, y parecían mirar dentro de Harry, no sólo a él.

Dichos ojos se agrandaron notablemente y Harry palideció; mierda, Malfoy, probablemente podía oír palabras sueltas de lo que Harry estaba pensando, por lo que ahora realmente no era el mejor momento para reflexionar sobre sus malditos ojos.

— ¿Aun duele?

Harry apartó la mirada tan rápido que su cuello crujió, McGonagall estaba mirándolos expectante.

– No – dijo apresurado, frotando su cuello – No duele más, solo se siente extraño.

— ¿Extraño? – preguntó McGonagall levantando una ceja, y Harry se sonrojó. Él sabía que no era muy elocuente la mayoría de las veces, y realmente no quería quedar como un tonto delante de Malfoy.

_Tonto ja_

Levantó la vista para fruncir el ceño a Malfoy quien estaba mirando a McGonagall, con su cara completamente inexpresiva.

– Puedo sentir una presión extra aquí – dijo el rubio tocando sus sienes con dos pálidos y finos dedos – Como un hechizo de Legeremancia pero más fuerte, y estoy muy seguro de que se dirige directamente a Potter. Es incómodo, pero no tanto como fue antes.

McGonagall asintió gravemente y miró a Harry quien a regañadientes, asintió en concordancia. Malfoy tenía razón: ahora sabía que las extrañas sensaciones en su cabeza eran de hecho el enlace conectándolo directamente con Malfoy.

— Correcto. De modo que, Poppy me dijo que fue un accidente.

Harry asintió.

– Por supuesto, ¿por qué haríamos esto a propósito?

_Idiota…_

— Basta –dijo a Malfoy, quien lo miró incrédulamente.

— ¡No puedo! – Su ceño se profundizó — ¡Y deja de pensar que soy un gilipollas!

— Eres un…

— Muchachos – interrumpió McGonagall antes de que la pelea se le fuese de las manos. Ellos la miraron, aun con gestos disgustados.

— ¿Así que fue un accidente? —Ella apremió.

— Si – dijeron juntos.

— Tenía que verificar – dijo enérgicamente – Ustedes dos maldiciéndose el uno al otro no es algo que no haya escuchado.

— Estábamos trabajando en el hechizo_ Legeremens Exportai_ en defensa – dijo Draco y su voz se contrajo con irritabilidad, probablemente reaccionando a los pensamientos de Harry que se trataban de él siendo un completo y total imbécil – Longbottom lo invocó mal y nos dio.

McGonagall lució desconcertada.

— ¿Les dio a los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué tan cerca estaban parados?

_Vergüenza… estúpido idiota_

Harry se sonrojó.

— Estábamos… — un rápido _"imbécil" _hizo eco en su cabeza otra vez y antes de que pudiese pensar algo más racional que decir en esa situación, decidió dejar de actuar maduramente y simplemente delatar a Malfoy — ¡Estaba tratando de robar mi libro!

La mandíbula de Draco cayó.

— ¿Robar? ¡Ni siquiera lo estabas usando! Yo lo pedí amablemente pero él no me permitió mirarlo…

— ¡No lo hiciste!

— ¡Lo hice!

— Entonces… – interrumpió McGonagall, cerrando los ojos y frotando su frente – ¿Me están diciendo que ustedes, dos hombres de dieciocho años que realmente deberían tener ya otra perspectiva, estaban peleando en clase? ¿Por un libro que no pudieron intentar compartir?

Ambos miraron sus rodillas y murmuraron. Ella suspiró y buscó su lata de galletas, sacándole la tapa.

– Podemos ganar una guerra, pero no podemos convencerlos de congeniar. Increíble.

_Mal_

Harry y Malfoy aceptaron la oferta de galletas sin líos ni quejas, sintiéndose humillados.

— Solo podemos deducir que ustedes han sido vinculados por un enlace de Legeremancia semipermanente, mucho más fuerte que el enlace controlado que usaban en la práctica de Oclumancia. Pueden escuchar los pensamientos del otro, ¿verdad? Bien, podemos arreglar esto —dijo McGonagall y ambos la miraron – Con una poción.

Harry lució esperanzado, pero cuando vio a Draco, el sentimiento se esfumó; por alguna razón, Malfoy parecía a punto de desmayarse.

_No_

— No es como un enlace o vínculo normal — continuó McGonagall –Es más fuerte porque Neville lo hizo mal y las emociones eran muy fuertes en ese momento. Verán, cuando estos vínculos son creados, son sólo hechos por especialistas y los participantes están dispuestos y calmados. El cielo y la tierra sabrán como Longbottom se las arregló para hacerlo.

— ¿Y eso significa? – preguntó Malfoy, con el miedo escrito en toda la cara.

— Que no podemos cancelarlo con el usual contra hechizo. Tenemos que usar una poción con propiedades psicológicas y neutralizantes – ella hizo una pausa – Y la poción tarda dos ciclos de luna enteros en estar lista.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Harry se paró, e inmediatamente se sentó de nuevo cuando furiosos pensamientos abrumaron su mente, provenientes de ambos.

— ¡Detente Potter! –gritó Malfoy, sus ojos apretados fuertemente y sus manos sobre sus orejas como había hecho Harry antes. — ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Y DEJA DE PENSAR QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL!

— ¡LO ERES! – bramó Harry — ¡No voy a tenerte en mi cabeza por dos meses!

_Mierda no puede ser… él sabe… cojones… Padre… Poción… demasiado encontrar… Madre ayuda… mierda, mierda… ayuda Snape_

— ¡Yo no te quiero en la mía tampoco! – gritó Malfoy en respuesta. — ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Suficiente!

Harry hubiese ignorado a McGonagall, pero ella pareció haber sabido eso, y con un movimiento de varita hacia ambos, los silenció y empujó de vuelta en sus sillas, las cuales se dieron vuelta con elegancia, hacia ella.

Harry tomó un profundo respiro y trato de calmarse. Pareció funcionar, la presión del enlace o vínculo o lo que sea estaba retrocediendo. Miró a Malfoy, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inhalando y exhalando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse también.

_Respira… calma… estúpido… necesito ayuda… trabajaré… ayuda de ninguna manera…_

Todavía estaba agitado, Harry lo sabía, pero estaba tratando, y se sintió agradecido a regañadientes. Aunque Malfoy probablemente solo pensaba en si mismo y le importaba una mierda si Harry estaba incomodo o no. Idiota.

— La solución estará lista a fines de diciembre, si todo sale bien – les dijo McGonagall.

_Navidad… quedarme… mierda… Madre enojada…._

— Genial – dijo Harry con voz hosca – Simplemente genial.

— Cállate – espetó Malfoy – Esto no es divertido para ninguno de los dos.

_Pelotudo. _

— ¡Detente!

McGonagall se apretó el puente de la nariz, respirando lentamente.

– Saben, este tipo de enlace mental tiene sus ventajas si trabajan en ello. Son generalmente usados por gemelos, o incluso experimentados Aurores en trabajos de campo. Podrían comunicarse claramente si desarrollan las habilidades, y aprender a ocultar cualquier pensamiento privado que deseen.

Se calló ante el gesto rebelde en la cara de Harry y Draco.

— Oh, ¿saben qué? – espetó, tomando su lata de galletas y poniéndole la tapa. – Maduren; enfréntenlo ustedes. Ya pueden irse.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro brevemente y luego de nuevo a ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Enfréntenlo ustedes – dijo severamente, señalando la puerta. – No me están escuchando así que váyanse, actúen como de su edad y simplemente enfréntenlo ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**_Mantenerse Unidos_**

* * *

— Oh Harry eso es muy malo.

Hermione mordió sus labios y continuó frotando suavemente en círculos la espalda de Harry entre sus omóplatos mientras estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas en una silla de la sala común de Gryffindor. Era una pose a la que se estaba acostumbrando, principalmente porque no podía mirar a nadie a la cara sin sobresaltarse o gruñir en respuesta a los pensamientos del sinvergüenza en su cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo con cierto recelo. Harry deseaba que ella se marchara. Había estado sugiriendo durante las últimas dos semanas que quería tener una "conversación" sobre su relación, o la carencia de ella, y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de desistir, incluso con este calvario sobre su cabeza.

Harry quería hablar con ella, en realidad quería, pero estaba teniendo bastantes problemas manteniendo bajo control su vida después de ganar la guerra. Todo el mundo quería hablarle, para darle las gracias, verlo, y él detestaba eso, tal como siempre había odiado la atención. No era culpa de Ginny que su cerebro relacionase sus ganas de hablar con las de todos los demás, simplemente había sucedido. Y con la complicación adicional de su mente conectada a la de Malfoy, ahora realmente no era el momento adecuado.

— Hasta finales de diciembre — dijo con la voz amortiguada.

_Diciembre… poción muy lenta… Pansy vete al carajo… muy lenta… biblioteca ahora… Potter… VETE…_

Harry resopló divertido y Hermione y Ginny se miraron alarmadas. Ron simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

– No se está riendo de ustedes, probablemente es algo relacionado con Malfoy – les dijo y Hermione asintió con comprensión. Ginny continuó mirando a Harry como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

— Parece que Parkinson le está haciendo un interrogatorio bajo tortura – dijo Harry, levantándose y dejándose caer en el respaldo, frotándose sus adoloridas sienes.

_Perra…_

— ¿Crees que podrías hablar con él con tus pensamientos? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, poniendo los pies sobre el sofá que se encontraba en frente del de Harry. Ron estaba sentado justo al lado de ella y Ginny se había sentado precariamente en el brazo del sillón de Hermione; afortunadamente parecía haber decidido no compartir el de Harry esa tarde.

— No lo sé, sólo estoy intentando guardar la calma – dijo Harry cansadamente – Estoy tentado de hacerme un Desmaius a mí mismo hasta navidad.

Ron se rió pero Hermione lo miró desaprobadoramente.

– Esa no es una opción.

— Yo diría que definitivamente es una opción – murmuró Harry, agarrando una almohada que se encontraba detrás de él y poniéndola sobre su regazo, tirando repetidamente de un hilo deshilachado en una esquina. – No quiero escuchar la estúpida voz del hurón nunca más.

_Problemas… dormir… noche… Potter sabrá… tengo que encontrar… estúpido… malditos libros…_

— ¿Cómo sería una opción realista?

— Porque puedo oír a Malfoy – dijo Harry, girando los ojos para mirar a Hermione hoscamente. – Malfoy, Hermione. En mi cabeza. Hablando sin parar, insultando todo el tiempo y quejándose.

— ¿Hablamos de Malfoy o de ti? – bromeó Ron y Harry le lanzó la almohada, frunciendo el ceño.

— Cállate.

_Problemas…_

— Lo siento compañero – Ron sonrió. Harry lo dejó pasar. Para ser honesto, estaba agradecido de que Ron encontrara esto divertido, en vez de ponerse de mal humor. No creía que su dolor de cabeza pudiese tolerar el enojo de Ron también.

_Estante…_

— Argh, ni siquiera tiene sentido – dijo Harry, frustrado. – Son simplemente palabras.

— Podría ayudarte si deseas – dijo Hermione gentilmente – Tengo algunos libros de Legeremancia, podríamos encontrar la manera de mejorar el enlace.

— No quiero mejorar ningún enlace – gimió Harry – No quiero hablarle nunca, y mucho menos en mi cabeza.

_Hablar… enlace… odio… por qué_

— No, no es sólo acerca de hablar con él – dijo Hermione – Eso es sólo una parte. Si lo hicieras, no escucharías palabras extrañas y podrías probablemente callarlo.

— ¿En serio?

_De verdad…_

— En serio – dijo Hermione – Sería difícil, pero creo que es preferible a escuchar a Malfoy todo el tiempo.

— Si, eso suena bien – dijo Ginny lentamente – Por lo menos...

_Jodete sabes… odio investigar… idea… no es justo… cállate odio… Pansy idiota… déjame en paz…_

— Cállate — murmuró Harry.

— ¿Qué? – Ginny le miró, abriendo la boca enfadada.

— ¡Espera, no era para ti!— dijo Harry – Malfoy lo pensó...

_Posible dormir… sueño… noche… bloquear…_

— ¡Dormir! – Exclamó Harry, sentándose derecho y pegándose en la frente con su mano — ¿Qué pasará en la noche? ¿Compartiremos sueños?

_Noche… sueño… Noche…_

Ginny lució sorprendida.

– No estábamos hablando de…

— Estábamos hablando de aprender a controlar el enlace – dijo Hermione, también luciendo un poco desconcertada.

_Imbécil... Potter imbécil…_

— Tú eres el imbécil – dijo Harry, frotándose la frente.

— ¡Harry!

Miró hacia arriba otra vez para ver a Ginny y Hermione quienes lo miraban boquiabiertas. Ron tenía los nudillos metidos en su boca para contener la risa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me refería a Malfoy!

_¡Déjame solo!_

— Merlín bendito. ¡Esa fue una frase!

_Carajo mierda… dormir Potter… ¡MÁRCHATE!_

Harry se levantó inestablemente, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre un pie. Apenas podía distinguir qué pensamientos eran suyos y cuáles de Malfoy, no podía saber que estaba diciendo en voz alta o pensando, y estaba empeorando mientras más se agitaba. Y eso que había escuchado era una oración entera. No una palabra sin sentido, sino una frase entera, clara y en un tono de voz que sonaba amortiguada y más parecido al de Malfoy.

— ¿Una frase? – Preguntó Hermione, parándose y sujetándolo del codo, luciendo preocupada — ¿Oíste una oración completa? Eso fue rápido…

_Muy lento… Potter necesito…_

— ¡Cállate Malfoy!

— Sabes, él no puede escuchar lo que le hablas, compañero –comentó Ron, también levantándose.

— ¿Tú quieres hablarle? – preguntó Ginny uniéndose a los otros dos y haciéndolo sentir acorralado.

_Potter… pánico… maravilloso… peor… detente… Auch no es bueno…_

— ¡Sé que no es bueno!— dijo Harry, negando la cabeza violentamente – Espera... ¿Qué?

— ¿A quién le estás hablando? – preguntó Ron, perplejo.

— ¡Tú! Malfoy, espera…

Harry apretó sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro.

_Confundido… hablar… demasiado dolor… dormir… cansado… no puedo soñar se dará cuenta…_

— Oh, no. ¡Maldición!

Harry intentó deslizarse entre Ron y Hermione y dirigirse hacia los dormitorios para tratar de tener cinco minutos para sí mismo y así saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos y cuáles de Malfoy, pero una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca, arruinando su espontaneo plan de escape.

— ¿A dónde vas?

_Irse… cálmate… lejos… Pansy perra gorda… demasiado…_

— Es demasiado – exclamó intentando liberar su muñeca del puño de Ginny – No puedo distinguir que es lo que... –_Idiota_— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

Debió haber lucido muy angustiado, porque Ginny lo dejó ir, viéndose preocupada.

— Lo siento – dijo Harry – Él se está lastimando, yo me estoy lastimando y está empeorando, no sé quién está diciendo que…

_Yo estoy diciendo… él… Potter necesito irme, irme, irme… así que…_

Se dio por vencido y escapó en dirección a los dormitorios. Subió rápido las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto y entró corriendo, arrojándose encima de su cama y dejando escapar un grito de frustración.

_Amigos entrometidos…_

¿Fue él o Malfoy quien había pensado eso? Los pensamientos venían intensos y veloces, demasiado rápidos para decir...

_Para de hablar…_

Aspiró profundamente y trató con la única cosa que podía hacer: temblando y entrando en pánico, contó hacia atrás desde tres, y luego dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Puso los brazos a sus costados sobre la cama y se concentró en respirar, inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar, evitando enojarse y la frustración.

Surtió efecto. Lentamente la presión en sus sienes se alivió, y ambos, sus pensamientos y los de Malfoy, disminuyeron y pudo distinguir de quién era cada uno.

_Lo siento…_

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó, mirando el dosel escarlata de su cama. Dudaba sinceramente que la disculpa estuviera dirigida a él, pero era bonito escuchar una palabra que no fuera un insulto viniendo de la mente de Malfoy.

_Duro... d… difícil…_

Resopló con cansancio, cerrando los ojos y exhalando profundamente

– ¿Me lo dices a mí?

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco

_Ducha…_

Uno… dos… tres

_Pijama… libro… donde…_

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… once

_¿Contando?_

Uno… dos… tres

_Potter…_

Harry sonrió débilmente para sí. Al parecer Malfoy había caído en cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, que contaba cuánto espacio temporal había entre los pensamientos que se deslizaban en su mente.

Veintiocho segundos era el record por el momento; cuando él se relajó y se calmó las palabras sin sentido siguieron llegando pero en forma individual y tranquila, en vez de la lluvia de palabras que llegaban cuando estaban agitados.

Harry suspiró y se giró sobre su cama, preguntándose si sería capaz de dormir. Se sentía cansado más allá de toda razón; compartir los pensamientos con alguien era más agotador que pelear físicamente con él.

Esperaba que Malfoy estuviese tan deshecho como él.

Había pasado a través del enojo, la indignación y el miedo, y ahora estaba en una etapa de aceptación cansada. Por las palabras y las emociones imprecisas que le llegaban de Malfoy, supuso que él se encontraba igual.

Ron tenía razón, en cierto modo. Se alegraba de que Malfoy no fuera tan malo como solía ser, y su enemistad no estuviera a los niveles que una vez había estado. Pero aun así. Lo odiaba por haber estado en esa clase y odiaba el enlace que tenía con Draco, por muy débil y temporal que sea.

Vinculado. A Malfoy. El simple concepto lo hacía querer reírse, llorar y romper cosas al mismo tiempo. No lo creería, si no fuese por la voz en su cabeza que le recordaba el incidente de vez en cuando.

Draco era cobarde e irritante, torpe y terco, y definitivamente no alguien con quien Harry quisiera estar vinculado. Por suerte, habían dejado de intentar lastimarse mutuamente, y había aceptado la extraña conexión que habían mantenido después de salvarse la vida mutuamente, pero… ¿A este extremo? No muchas gracias, maldición.

_Mierda…_

No había nada qué hacer acerca de eso. Si tenían suerte aprenderían a controlarlo y los efectos en su vida serían mínimos… pero conociendo su historial, no sería tan simple.

_Cansado…_

— Tú y yo – murmuró, buscando su varita y susurrando "Nox" para extinguir la luz.

¿Cómo iba a salir bien de esto si aún no podía controlarlo? Apenas podía concentrarse para leer un libro, mucho menos tener una conversación con sus amigos. Estaba bastante seguro de que había confundido a Ron y Hermione y probablemente enojado a Ginny con el lío que había hecho más temprano, intentando simultáneamente hablar y sortear la confusión de pensamientos.

Tragó saliva, se giró hacia un costado y miró las cortinas que rodeaban su cama. Él solo quería ser normal y capaz de continuar con su vida… y compartir sus pensamientos con alguien era simplemente una enorme invasión a su privacidad. A él no le gustaba eso, especialmente al no saber cuántos de sus pensamientos recibía Malfoy.

Expuesto. Aun con su vida en las primeras páginas del Profeta, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y descubierto.

Y todo era por culpa de Malfoy, ese cretino.

Harry repentinamente se dio cuenta de que en el transcurso de considerar cuidadosamente las cosas, no había oído nada de Malfoy en un buen rato. ¿Se había detenido? ¿Había desaparecido el enlace de alguna forma?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su corazón zozobró fuerte; no, todavía podía sentir la conexión, pero se sentía... diferente. Más calmada, más suave. La sensación en su cabeza no dolía y palpitaba, era más bien un suave y gentil susurro que iba y venía, casi como una ola o un pulso…

Malfoy estaba dormido.

La respuesta llegó a él sin esfuerzo, y respiró con alivio. Malfoy estaba dormido y los pensamientos se habían detenido.

Se giró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, el nudo en su pecho se alivió un poco. Si Malfoy podía dormir, él también lo podía hacer.

Había sido un día duro, sin lugar a dudas. Pero, aunque irónicamente, si él pudo vencer a un Señor Oscuro, tal vez sería capaz de sobrevivir a la prueba de compartir su mente con Draco Malfoy.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

— Te ves cansado.

Harry simplemente miró a Hermione a través de la mesa, y ella tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable, con un rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

— Por supuesto que estás cansado. Tienes un enlace mental con Malfoy – murmuró, volviendo a su jugo –Cállate, Hermione. – se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Recibiste algún pensamiento durante la noche? – preguntó Ginny, sentada al lado de la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

— No – contestó Harry, restregándose los ojos – Ni sueños ni nada que viniese de él, al menos que yo sea consciente.

— ¿Y esta mañana? – preguntó Hermione indecisa.

_Hambriento…_

— Empezó cuando me estaba duchando – suspiró, jugando con su desayuno – Más claro que ayer, además. Ahora suena exactamente como él.

— Merlín, ¿cómo no estás enloqueciendo? –Preguntó Ron, tomando una tercera salchicha con su tenedor y poniéndola en su plato – Ese arrastrar de palabras en tu cabeza...

— Sinceramente, no tiene sentido – dijo Harry – Créeme, quisiera hacerlo. Pero si me enojo, él se enfadará y todo se volverá peor.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio, luciendo cabizbajos y algo impotentes. Harry no los podía culpar, él también se sentía así. El Gran Comedor lentamente se estaba llenando de estudiantes que llegaban a desayunar; sus conversaciones hacían eco por todo el salón, creciendo de a poco a medida que llegaban más alumnos. Sin embargo el ruido no era lo suficientemente alto como para ahogar el sonido de la voz de Malfoy con sus palabras sin sentido le llegaban de vez en cuando.

— Simplemente continúen –dijo Harry a los demás – Hagan lo que normalmente hacen y no se preocupen. Podré manejarlo.

Ginny no parecía muy convencida, pero Ron y Hermione asintieron y empezaron a charlar sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Harry lo agradeció. No había nada que alguien pudiera hacer sobre su actual problema y tener a sus amigos preocupándose innecesariamente solamente lo estresaría más.

_Huelo comida… necesito… Potter dios… ahora disimula…_

Harry se tensó cuando sintió una sensación extraña oprimiendo sus sienes, pero el dolor que estaba esperando no llegó. Su estómago dio un vuelco y se giró para confirmar lo que ya sabía; Malfoy estaba entrando en el Gran Comedor, mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

_Potter… comida… camisa… cabello… ir a pociones antes que él… ellos…_

— ¿Duele? –preguntó Hermione, con voz suave.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza y desvió la vista cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba solo, lo que era inusual; su séquito compuesto por Parkinson, Nott y Goyle no estaba por ningún lado.

—No. Se siente un poco extraño, pero no duele – explicó Harry y ella asintió, satisfecha.

Sintió la urgencia de volverse a mirar a Malfoy, para ver si aún estaba solo en la mesa. Se resistió; primero, él no quería tener más pensamientos de Malfoy en su cabeza y segundo, no quería ver el afilado rostro del estúpido más de lo que ya tenía que hacer.

— ¿Harry?

Levantó la vista para ver a Ginny mirándole con evidente diversión en su rostro.

– He estado intentando obtener tu atención.

— Lo siento – dijo – Estoy distraído.

_Granger sentada… moverse…_

— Me imagino – dijo ella – Como sea, tengo que encontrarme con Luna para ir a Transformaciones, ¿nos vemos después, está bien?

El asintió, con la mirada fija en la superficie de madera de la mesa, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando ella se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

_Lejos…_

— No te preocupes – dijo Hermione mientras él se frotaba la mejilla distraídamente con el reverso de su mano – Te ayudaré más tarde, a ver qué podemos hacer.

Harry asintió desmotivado.

Él no quería hacer nada por esta situación, sólo quería que se acabara.

La vida con Malfoy siendo su compañero de cerebro debía continuar, y estaba a punto de comenzar con una clase doble de encantamientos. Harry caminó junto a Ron después de abandonar su desayuno, tensándose ocasionalmente cuando escuchaba su voz en su cabeza, algún comentario mundano sobre la vida de Malfoy, que lo hacía querer golpearse fuerte contra cualquier superficie dura que estuviese disponible en ese momento.

_…libro… irse clases… no Potter… cordones… manos… uña rota… libro… donde Pansy… varita… corredor… muévete estúpido… patético… guapo… mierda…_

Algunas personas lo miraron en su camino a la clase de Encantamientos, si era porque se habían enterado de su situación o simplemente porque era Harry Potter, no sabría decirlo. Aparentemente a comienzos de año cada casa había tenido una charla donde les dijeron que dejaran a Harry tranquilo, y había funcionado la mayor parte del tiempo. Las dos primeras semanas habían sido una locura, pero ahora las cosas estaban mejor.

_Aburrido… Aritmancia… auch p—papel cortó…_

Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para regodearse ante el hecho de que Malfoy, aparentemente se había lastimado a sí mismo. Se tiró sobre un asiento en Encantamientos, dándose cuenta con tristeza de que recién eran las nueve de la mañana y él ya estaba listo para volver a la cama.

— ¿Harry?

Harry gimió interiormente y miró por encima de su mochila. Delante de su mesa estaba parado Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos y aparentemente en pánico.

— Lo siento – empezó a decir Neville inmediatamente, sus palabras eran balbuceantes y precipitadas – No quise hacerlo, no quería y Malfoy estaba ahí y me dijeron que los he enlazado y realmente no tengo idea cómo…

_Preocupado…_

— ¡Neville! Neville, cálmate – lo interrumpió Harry, levantando una mano para aplacar a su amigo. Debió haber esperado algo así. Neville había estado sospechosamente ausente desde el accidente, y, conociéndolo, debe de haber estado escondiéndose adecuadamente de Harry.

— Pero… — intentó continuar su compañero.

— Olvídalo – insistió Harry, echándolo con un gesto de sus manos – Ya está hecho, será arreglado eventualmente y entonces, patearé tu trasero.

_Longbottom…_

— Oh – dijo Neville, luciendo entre preocupado y aliviado – Erm… ¿Cuándo lo arreglarán?

— A finales de diciembre – dijo Harry y Neville cambió su peso de un pie al otro incómodo.

— Oh – dijo finalmente mordiendo su labio inferior. Entonces, aparentemente sin poder contenerse más exclamó — ¡Lo siento! ¡Harry! Realmente…

— ¡Detente! – protestó Harry, poniendo los dedos en sus sienes cuando la frase '_auch Potter… estresado no cálmate…_' se oyó en su cabeza. – En serio Neville, si me estresas esto empeora. Sí, estoy furioso. Me debes una grande, pero he llegado a ciertos términos con esto y no quiero tener que pensar en nada más que lo necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

Neville asintió y se giró deprisa, dejándose caer en una silla junto a Hermione quien estaba al otro lado de Ron, absorta en su libro.

— Bien hecho – Ron se rió entre dientes.

— Cállate – gimió Harry, y continuó desempacando su mochila – No puedo lidiar con él ahora.

_Libro… donde… necesito página… ciento… calcular cuatro…_

Ron guardó silencio por un momento, girando su pluma de un lado a otro entre sus dedos.

– Sabes… si hay algo que pueda hacer compañero… distraer a Ginny, dejar inconsciente a Malfoy por un rato...

Harry sonrió débilmente.

– Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

— No hay problema – murmuró Ron en respuesta, levantando la mirada hacia Flitwick, quien se había subido en su silla – Inténtalo y afrontémoslo juntos, ¿sí?

Harry asintió, mirando sus apuntes.

Afrontémoslo juntos. De acuerdo.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Encantamientos fue más fácil de lo que Harry pensó. Flitwick debió ser advertido de la situación de Harry porque el moreno apenas participó en la sesión de práctica y él no dijo una palabra ni atrajo la indeseable atención sobre él.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco adolorida y sensible en la zona de sus sienes, y mientras los minutos pasaban, cada palabra que provenía de Malfoy sonaba más y más como él, como si el Slytherin estuviese parado a su lado susurrándole directamente en el oído.

La mayoría de las palabras eran relacionadas con Aritmancia, y Harry se sentía contrariado porque Malfoy parecía ser capaz de concentrarse en su lección, mientras Harry estaba forcejeando en Encantamientos. Casi se planteó la idea de dejarse llevar por el mal humor para enviarle pensamientos desagradables a Malfoy, pero desistió al considerar la delicada situación de su propio cerebro.

Ron llegó en ayuda de Harry, sin preguntas ni alboroto, para su alivio. Permaneció fiel a su lado durante toda la lección y en el camino hacia la segunda clase, Pociones, desviando todas las preguntas y distrayendo a cualquiera que quisiese hablar con Harry, dándole suficiente paz y tranquilidad como para enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Harry en voz baja cuando se sentaron en su pupitre en el aula de Pociones – No te ves muy bien.

— Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco desconcentrado – contestó Harry – No estoy acostumbrado todavía. Cada vez que escucho algo me distrae de lo que estaba pensando, y estoy tratando de no estresarme por ello.

— Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando colmas tu paciencia – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido – Explotarás. Necesitas dejarlo ir en algún punto.

— ¿Cuándo, en medio de la clase de Pociones? –Preguntó Harry irónicamente y Ron hizo una mueca, concediéndole el punto – Tomaré un descanso en… Oh, Merlín, no.

_No… cansado… dolor… no puedo afrontar esto… lejos... correr… avisar…_

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron alarmado.

— ¿Malfoy ha entrado, verdad? – gimió Harry, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

_Lejos… habitación… al otro lado… distraerme… compartir… cambiar clases…_

— Si – dijo Ron, girándose en su silla – No se ve muy bien tampoco.

Si bien una hora atrás había sido reconfortante, en este momento saber que Malfoy también estaba mal no lo gratificaba. Harry no se encontraba de humor para estar satisfecho. Más bien estaba haciendo equilibro mental sobre una delgada línea que dividía, por un lado, las ganas de abrazarse a sí mismo y llorar, y del otro, dejarse llevar por las ansias de estrangular a Malfoy con su corbata.

_No, no puedo evitarlo… calificaciones… Madre orgullosa… continuar…_

— Bienvenidos, siéntense, siéntense – La voz de Slughorn tronó en la habitación, y los pocos estudiantes faltantes tomaron su lugar. Hermione se sentó sigilosamente en el último momento con un libro en las manos, claramente había pasado el recreo en la biblioteca. Algunas cosas, nunca cambiaban.

_Tengo que aguantar…_

Harry movió la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro de nuevo, intentando deshacerse de la voz, sin importarle lucir como un perro mojado para cualquiera que lo viese.

— Mierda, me están llegando frases enteras – murmuró a Ron.

_No puedo simplemente irme… Slughorn gritarme…_

— Oh, cállate – murmuró.

— Harry, compañero, cálmate – dijo Ron, con voz baja y preocupada.

Slughorn estaba empezando la introducción a la clase, y Harry tomó su pluma y pergamino con una mano temblorosa, determinado a al menos intentar tomar algunas notas medio decentes.

– Hoy continuaremos viendo las pociones medicinales…

_Estudiar… necesito terminar… malditos apuntes…_

Harry se tensó otra vez. Se estaba volviendo insoportable, intentar escuchar a Slughorn, concentrarse en sus notas, callar a Malfoy y mantener el control de su temperamento. Algo tenía que ceder.

— …como ustedes recordaran son complejas y necesitan múltiples procesos de preparación, como es cocer dos mezclas por separado y combinarlas para obtener nuevas propiedades medicinales…

_Demasiado cerca para concentrarse… desearía… lejos… Potter no es justo matar a Longbottom…_

Harry sintió el fastidio recorrerlo. Malfoy se estaba molestando y eso no era bueno para su propio temperamento, ¿y cómo carajo iba a ayudar el insultar a Neville?

_Estrés alimentando ira…_

— Así que, tengo aquí sus pociones correctamente elaboradas de la semana pasada.  
Pasaremos a la segunda fase…

— ¿Harry?

Esa era Hermione, sonando preocupada y otra voz añadiéndose al alboroto en su cabeza.

_Fase maldita pérdida de tiempo…_

La mano de Harry se sacudió violentamente y la punta de su pluma se rompió. Un chorro de tinta manchó sus notas.

_Cálmate Potter…_

Algo se quebró. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo. El banquillo hizo un ruido chirriante contra el piso de piedra, al empujarlo hacia atrás.

– ¡TÚ! – Gritó, apuntando a Malfoy con el dedo ante la clase boquiabierta — ¡Cállate! ¿Me dices que me calme? ¡Estaba bien antes de que empezaras a estresarte!

— Piérdete Potter – espetó Malfoy, pálido, con su propia pluma aferrada fuertemente en su mano –Al menos yo podía concentrarme antes de ser encerrado en una habitación contigo.

— ¡Muchachos, muchachos! – Protestó Slughorn en voz alta – ¡La profesora McGonagall me aseguró que esto no se saldría de control!

_Mierda esto es demasiado lo odio…_

— Ciertamente lo es – replicó Harry – Vamos Malfoy, quiero cruzar unas palabras contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – Empezó a discutir el rubio – No voy a dejar la clase solo porque no puedes manejar...

— ¡AHORA! – rugió Harry y Malfoy se estremeció visiblemente, levantando la mano hacia su cabeza en respuesta a la furia de Harry, pero bajándola rápidamente.

— De acuerdo – escupió, sujetando su mochila y levantándose de su silla. Harry lo miró furioso, aun cuando eso hacía aumentar la intensidad de los latidos en sus sienes.

— ¿Draco? – empezó Pansy al lado del rubio, luciendo preocupada. Harry quiso golpearla por demorarlo más; la estúpida cara grasienta de la novia de Malfoy no sabía cuándo detenerse.

— Cállate – gritó Draco y Pansy lo miró ofendida.

— ¡Draco!

— No, no tú. ¡Él!

Draco ahora lucía como Harry se sentía; como si estuviese a punto de perder la cordura. Una bienvenida intervención provino en la forma de Theo Nott, quien rápidamente se paró al lado de Malfoy, tomando su codo e inclinándose hacia delante, murmurando algo en su oído.

Harry sintió que el dolor en su cabeza disminuía notablemente mientras los hombros de Draco se relajaban un poco y el rubio asentía lacónicamente, haciendo caso a lo que sea que Theo hubiese dicho. No contestó, simplemente se dio vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, siendo seguido por Harry.

_No puedo creerlo… irme estúpido…_

La puerta de las mazmorras apenas se había cerrado cuando Harry rodeó a Malfoy, tomándolo de su hombro y girándolo hacia él.

— Debes dejar de enojarte tanto – espetó.

Draco intentó sacarse el agarre de Harry de su hombro.

– Suéltame. Tú empezaste...

— Oh, madura ya – Gruñó Harry –Mira, no hay nada que hacer. Necesitamos afrontar esto, y tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

Draco le disparó una mirada venenosa.

– Ni lo pienses, Potter. ¿Cuándo has hecho algo para ayudarme?

Harry hizo un sonido incrédulo en su garganta, su voz creció incontrolablemente.

– Oh, que tal cuando salvé tu vida, y tu culo de Azkabán…

Draco se soltó con fuerza, mientras Harry recibía una llamarada de dolor en su cabeza, como pago por su respuesta. El rubio se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó bruscamente sin decir una palabra, no que fuese necesario.

Malfoy no tenía que decirle en voz alta que se jodiera. Harry lo oyó perfecto y claro no obstante.


	4. Chapter 4

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**_Avanzando y Retrocediendo_**

* * *

Harry no sabía si ahora que Malfoy estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo era algo bueno o malo, considerando los acontecimientos. Cierto, que no tenía que mirar su estúpida cara afilada nunca más, lo que le ayudaba bastante a no alterarse. Sin embargo, eso ya lo estaba logrando independientemente por el hecho de que Malfoy parecía estar controlando su ira desde su altercado.

En retrospectiva, mencionarle Azkabán a Malfoy en medio de una discusión no había sido la mejor idea de Harry. No sabía si sentirse culpable o agradecido; por un lado había ganado la discusión y había obligado a Malfoy a largarse, pero por otra parte se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había dicho.

Tres días enteros llevando un vínculo agobiado por un Malfoy enojado… No había sido nada menos que un maldito trabajo duro. Su desempeño en las clases había sido pésimo, sus interacciones con sus amigos eran frustrantes. Él incluso no había hablado con Ginny desde que se enlazara con Malfoy, aunque eso entraba en los pro y contras de su lista.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente su comida ilesa, sentado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Él solo podía alegrarse de tres cosas en ese momento: en primer lugar, que Ron y Hermione habían sido de gran ayuda y comprensivos acerca de todo el asunto, en segundo lugar, el enlace parecía suspenderse mientras dormían, y finalmente era viernes, casi el fin de semana.

_Las mesas completaban ocho…_

El fin de semana. Era como un faro brillante de esperanza, llamándole y casi a su alcance. El fin de semana significaba dormir, ninguna lección, y por lo tanto ningún maldito comentario fluyendo sobre Pociones o Aritmancia. No creía que a Malfoy le gustara Aritmancia, que en opinión de Harry no tenía sentido y era tan aburrida como una snitch sin alas.

Él saltó cuando una mano golpeó su hombro y una voz injustamente alegre habló a su lado.

— ¿Todavía pensando en el Hurón, compañero? —Preguntó Ron amablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa del comedor.

Harry gruñó en respuesta y Ron rió.

— No puede ser tan malo, Hermione dijo que estaba amainando.

— Si —Dijo Harry pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza— Todavía siento dolor sin embargo. No se va completamente…

_¡Carajo!_

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y Ron hizo una pausa, mirándolo ansiosamente.

— Merlín, que vocabulario tiene —Dijo Harry tristemente, sacudiendo su cabeza como si tratara de sacarse agua del oído. —Y en su mayor parte me llegan más palabras cuando está enojado, así que la mayoría son groserías y ese tipo de cosas.

— Apostaría a que está muy enojado. —Comentó Ron, untando mantequilla al pan con entusiasmo— Después de lo que tú dijiste…

— Bueno, ¿qué hubieses dicho tú, Ron? —Preguntó irritado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, yo hubiese sido un poquito más discreto —Dijo pensativo. Comió ruidosamente su pan mientras Harry se quedaba con la boca abierta incrédulo — Definitivamente no hubiese mencionado Azkabán. O la deuda de vida.

— ¡Estaba destrozando mis nervios! —Protestó Harry— No hay forma de que hubieses mantenido la calma.

_Cálmate maldición ahora… _

— Hmm, probablemente no —Concedió Ron— Especialmente si suena igual a él.

— Así es. Podemos dejar el tema. Me estás estresando y eso lo está estresando, y entonces yo recibo más insultos y me está dando dolor de cabeza.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Ron levantando las manos, luciendo alarmado— Respira.

_Respira…_

Harry tomó un respiro, y entonces rió débilmente del eco de la voz de Ron en ese tono engreído que se estaba volviendo tan familiar.

— Es bueno verte reír —dijo una voz enérgica y él alzó la mirada a tiempo para ver a Hermione sentarse al otro lado, dejando caer una pila de libros sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.

— Sólo me río de lo ridículo que es todo esto —Dijo Harry intentando discutir.

— He averiguado por qué estás recibiendo menos pensamientos de Malfoy —Anunció Hermione y él inmediatamente guardó silencio y la miró curioso — Lo encontré en la biblioteca. Bueno, estaba en la sección de encantamientos y lo vi oculto en la parte posterior, pero él no me vio porque estaba en la sección de Legeremancia, así que lo seguí después de que pusiera sus libros de vuelta…

— ¿Hermione…? —Interrumpió Harry mientras Ron se cubría su boca y sonreía dentro de su palma— ¿El punto?

— Oh, él tenía esto —dijo ella mostrando los libros— Ha estado investigando el enlace y pienso que está aprendiendo como controlarlo. A juzgar por las fechas estampadas en la cubierta, los ha tenido desde que todo ocurrió.

— ¿Lo está haciendo? —Preguntó Harry, levantando con ansiedad uno de los tomos — ¡Eso es brillante! ¡Él está haciendo todo el trabajo!

Él arrojo el libro encima, sonriéndole. Miró a Hermione, y su corazón dio un vuelco, ante su expresión patentada de no—va—a—ser—tan—simple.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con cautela.

— Bueno… por lo que he leído y oído… él está aprendiendo a controlar el enlace por uno de los lados…—ella hizo una pausa— Él todavía recibe la mayoría de tus pensamientos, Harry. Solo puede controlar lo que sale de su mente, por decirlo así.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó Ron luciendo tan desconcertado como Harry se sentía.

— ¿Él… él no está tratando de bloquearme? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido— Pero esa es la peor parte, escuchar todos los pensamientos.

— No creo que sea así para él —Dijo ella tranquilamente. — Cuando tienes un enlace, es como una luz verde para compartir pensamientos, de esa forma no puedes simplemente practicar Oclumancia y mantenerlo fuera. De todos modos, pienso que está más preocupado acerca de que tú averigües lo que él piensa.

_Hablan…_

— ¿Así que él va a saber qué estoy pensando, pero no voy a saber lo que él piensa? —Preguntó tirando el libro hacia un lado sintiéndose descolocado y un poco alarmado. — ¿Qué justicia es esa?

— Pensé que estabas feliz de que se estuviese volviendo más fácil —Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo estaba, pero pensé que era para ambos —Harry dijo, desesperado. Empujó el plato lejos para hacer lugar a sus codos, y puso la cabeza en sus manos, deseando poder simplemente dejar de pensar.

— Podrías hacer lo mismo —Dijo Hermione, gentil. — Tal vez, si hablaras con él, si trabajaras con él. Malfoy claramente sabe cómo tratar con esto...

— No —dijo Harry inmediatamente— No voy a hablar con él, jamás.

— Supuestamente ustedes tienen una tregua —Reprochó Hermione.

— La tenemos —gimió Harry— Pero esto es demasiado —_"jodete"_ — ¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE INSULTAR, MALDICIÓN!

Su grito sobresaltó a la mayor parte de la mesa, y él se agachó, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Podía sentir el efecto de la vergüenza fluir por su rostro, subiendo por su cuello, sabiendo que todos lo estaban mirando…

— Emm, y la olla llamando al caldero negro, compañero —Señaló Ron servicialmente.

— Cállate Ron.

La boca de Hermione se crispo en una sonrisa. Ella puso una mano cautelosa en el hombro de Harry para intentar calmarlo.

— Gritarle no ayudara —Dijo suavemente— Debes aprender a…

— Lo sé —la interrumpió, intentando no ser grosero. Se sentó derecho y pasó los dedos por su cabello revuelto, haciéndolo lucir peor de lo habitual. —Pero no habrá manera en el infierno de que Malfoy y yo tengamos tan buena relación como para…

_Cretino…_

Harry se rindió. Al infierno con todos los que estaban mirando, su almuerzo, sus clases y su cordura. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer hacia adelante otra vez, su frente golpeó la superficie de la mesa con un ruido sordo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dejando caer una considerable cantidad de libros sobre la mesa de la sala común, Harry se preguntó si faltar a clases esa tarde había sido buena idea o no.

Por un lado, ahora podía estar sentado solo y finalmente investigar un poco sobre el maldito enlace. Por el otro, tenía que investigar el maldito enlace, algo que a regañadientes había estado dispuesto a hacer hasta la revelación de Hermione en el almuerzo.

_Trabajar en la posición de la varita…_

Era como tener hipo, decidió Harry cuando su tren de pensamientos fue cortado por la voz de Malfoy. Hipo en su cerebro.

Había logrado llegar a un buen punto, y entonces salido de la nada, un pensamiento extraño volvía a invadir su mente, inesperado y sin invitación, desbalanceándolo completamente. Podía estar bastante tiempo sin oír nada, y se atrevía a esperar que Malfoy hubiera logrado controlar el enlace, y entonces…

_Potter…_

Sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en su sillón favorito, tomo uno de los libros -_Enlaces de Legeremancia_- en su regazo, disponiéndose para sumergirse en el oh — muy fascinante mundo de Legeremancia avanzada. Maravilloso.

Un par de horas más tarde Harry estaba listo para acurrucarse hecho un ovillo y llorar. Había leído un largo apartado de Legeremancia Vinculante, un capítulo de Oclumancia Avanzada, largos pasajes de Compartiendo pensamientos, compartiendo habilidades, y había concluido que su vida era tan genial como siempre.

Ahora entendía por qué Malfoy se estaba tomando tantas molestias para mantener sus pensamientos en privado, y su percepción del vínculo había cambiado dramáticamente también. Él ya había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Malfoy por los pensamientos que le llegaban, y no podía imaginarse cuanto más sabría si el rubio no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo para contener el flujo. Seguro, él había considerado el hecho de que Malfoy sabría lo que estaba pensando y le había molestado un poco eso, pero no a este punto. Hasta ahora.

Un incómodo cosquilleo recorría su columna y sentía sus mejillas quemaban cada vez que consideraba qué cosas podría Malfoy haber descubierto sobre él. Su estúpido enfoque de ignóralo—y—se—detendrá se había vuelto en su contra de la peor forma esta vez.

_Tercera ley…_

Miró taciturno la primera lista que tenía y que había escrito; notas sobre la forma de controlar el enlace y varias técnicas para ayudarlo a perfeccionarlo.

Tranquilizar su mente era una parte importante, y aparentemente una vez que lo lograra él podría sentir el enlace y comenzar a protegerse. Sabía que iba a ser una tortura espantosa, como había sido la Oclumancia. Pero estaba más desesperado ahora por cerrar su mente a Malfoy, de lo que había estado para detener los sueños en quinto año.

No había otra opción; tenía que aprender a conservar sus pensamientos en su mente. Dejó que un poco de esperanza lo embargara con ese pensamiento; había fracasado intentado mantener los pensamientos de otras personas fuera de su mente. Pero tal vez tendría más éxito en hacer lo contrario.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, acercando_Compartiendo pensamientos, compartiendo habilidades_ hacia él. Sus ojos vagaron taciturnos sobre el título del capítulo ocho:_Visiones y elementos visuales._

_"Cuando los sujetos dominan qué pensamientos son compartidos mediante el enlace" _leyó en voz baja, siguiendo las oraciones con el dedo índice _"No solamente serán capaces de comunicarse, sino también de compartir elementos visuales. Imágenes, fotos, todo icono visual podrá ser compartido a voluntad. Sin embargo, si alguno de los participantes no están controlando completamente el enlace, el compartir visiones será aleatorio, errático e incontrolable._

Gimió y cayó pesadamente contra el respaldo del sillón. Merlín. Jodido Malfoy. Si estaba trabajando en el vínculo, y eso era seguro, y avanzando más rápido que él, lo cual podía apostar, podría terminar inundándolo de continuas imágenes, y sería un millón de veces peor que sólo palabras inconexas.

_Finalmente…_

Debatiendo si sentarse y ponerse de malhumor, o empezar a trabajar, Harry miró la extensión de la mesa cubierta de libros. _Oclumancia Avanzada_ estaba abierto en la página titulada_Comunicación mediante Legeremancia_, y él le dio una mirada ligeramente interesada.

_Enlace funcionando…_

En un sentido abstracto sonaba genial, pensó. Poder hablar a través del enlace… era una pena que fuese Malfoy con quien lo compartía. Si hubiese sido Ron, podrían haber aprendido a usarlo para divertirse, hacer bromas, hablar sobre otras personas, ayudarse en ensayos sin que Hermione lo regañara…

Con un nudo en el estómago, supo que probablemente todo sería mucho más fácil si le pedía ayuda a Malfoy. Su orgullo, sin embargo, se lo impedía; técnicamente él y Malfoy ya no eran enemigos, pero era muy apresurado pensar que podían trabajar juntos, productivamente, en algo.

Su estómago se hundió nuevamente cuando comprendió que no sería capaz de conocer si había tenido éxito a menos que le preguntase a Malfoy. Había concluido de su lectura que el enlace se sentiría más estable, pero no podría ver el cuadro completo sin hablarle al hurón.

_Mierda… _

Hasta ahora, todos los libros se habían referido a ellos como una pareja o una asociación, y ofrecían técnicas para que las usaran trabajando codo a codo sobre el enlace.

Aparentemente ninguno había contemplado la posibilidad de un enlace formándose accidentalmente a causa de un compañero torpe con una varita nueva que no podía controlar todavía.

Arrojó el libro a un lado, sacándose las gafas de la nariz y frotarse sus ojos cansados. Todavía tenía una hora para él, antes de que los demás regresaran de las clases, y no quería leer nada que lo deprimiría aún más.

_Funciona…_

Recostándose nuevamente, se acomodó y cerró los ojos, intentando relajar sus pensamientos. Era una paradoja horrible, considerando todas las cosas que no quería que Malfoy oyese. Estaba pensando en eso y por lo tanto aumentando la probabilidad de que el Slytherin las descubriera.

Ginny era la primera de la lista. No podía pensar en ella, porque si Malfoy obtenía alguna información sobre ese desastre, que no podía ser llamado relación, sería blanco para sus burlas durante semanas. Y si Ginny se enteraba, pondría sus Testículos en una charola.

Cierto, Malfoy no era el pendejo que solía ser, pero aun tenía sus momentos. La posibilidad de causar problemas entre Harry y Ginny sería, probablemente, demasiado para que el recién reformado carácter del rubio pudiera manejar.

Soñar despierto también había sido puesto en una pausa estricta. No quería que Malfoy supiese ninguna de las cosas que soñaba o deseaba, para nada.

_Bien…_

Lo cual inició una nueva pregunta en su mente: todos los libros mencionaban que con un enlace permanente de Legeremancia, ellos compartirían sueños. Harry había esperado eso, para ser honestos, su guardia no estaba nunca tan baja como cuando se encontraba dormido, su experiencia durante el quinto año lo había demostrado.

Entonces, ¿por qué no era invadido con sueños de Malfoy en el medio de la noche? Estaba agradecido, seguro que sí, y lo había achacado al hecho de que el enlace no estaba bien hecho. Gracias, Neville.

Mierda. ¿Había algo que él pudiera decir o pensar sin darle a Malfoy información sobre él?

La inspiración lo golpeó y rápidamente se levantó, casi sin poder creerlo. Si, por supuesto que había algo que él podía hacer, y Malfoy podía escuchar todo lo que quisiera sin que le importase, ni un poco. Resistiendo el deseo de aplaudir, se apresuró en empacar sus libros y notas, empujándolos dentro de la mochila antes de correr por las escaleras rumbo a la torre. Saltó los escalones de a tres, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iba a salir a volar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry aterrizó con su escoba, sus pies tocando el suelo helado del estadio de Quidditch, tropezando un poco. Hacía frío y sus dedos y mejillas ardían, pero no le importó.

Sacó la varita y realizó un encantamiento de calor en el suelo alrededor del poste cercano al lugar donde había aterrizado, dejándose caer exhausto, pero eufórico.

Su aliento salía en visibles bocanadas de vaho mientras jadeaba, recostándose sobre sus codos y doblando las rodillas. Merlín que Noviembre era frío en las zonas altas de Escosia.

_Frío…_

— Cierto, hace frío —Murmuró, contemplando las nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo.

Volar había sido una idea brillante; se sentía mucho mejor. De hecho, se sentía tranquilo y en control por primera vez en una semana, desde el accidente. Y además, concluyó, ahora tenía una buena excusa para ir a volar todo el tiempo sin que Hermione lo regañara por la tarea. _"Pero Hermione, me está ayudando a mantener la calma y no estrangular a Malfoy, y así me estoy salvando de terminar en Azkabán"_

Rió para sí, cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló profundamente, para regular su respiración. Se estaba muy tranquilo allí, con la sola compañía del sonido del viento. Sin realmente considerarlo o pensar sobre ello, se concentró en ese sonido y trató de aclarar el resto de su mente, una técnica recomendada en los libros que había estado leyendo esa tarde.

Respirar, Inspirar y Exhalar, Inspirar y Exhalar, escuchar el viento, sentirlo acariciar su cabello, el aire frío en su rostro, no pensar en nada más…

Tentativamente puso su atención en el enlace, concentrándose pero intentando no pensar en él. Pudo inmediatamente sentirlo, casi como una ventana en su mente. Sólida y definida en el borde, pero llena de nada.

Sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la concentración se perdió. Se rió, un poco impresionado. Había sido más fácil de lo esperado, y, en su opinión, no estaba mal para su primer intento. Su mente se sentía más relajada, menos turbulenta que antes, y podía percibir el enlace más claramente. Bueno, había encontrado la maldita cosa, pensó con una sonrisa. Ahora sólo tenía que cerrarla.

_Poniéndose al día… _

Parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Ese pensamiento fue dirigido a él? ¿Estaba Malfoy intentando hablar con él, haciendo un comentario sarcástico acerca de que Harry estaba atrasado en aprender a controlar el enlace?

_Theo libro…_

Oh. Aparentemente no.

Se puso de pie, alisándose la ropa y tomando su escoba. Ya estaba muy frío como para quedarse allí; casi esperaba que nevase antes de que terminase la semana.

_¡Largate, Pansy!_

Se rió entre dientes, su buen humor creció mientras el pensamiento irritante de Malfoy entraba en su mente, seguida rápidamente por un, _¡cállate!_

Al parecer Malfoy no podía controlar bien el vínculo, después de todo. Con su éxito y ese conocimiento en la mente, caminó de vuelta hacia la sala común con una sonrisa en su rostro y pasos alegres.

— Adivinen qué hice.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron simultáneamente desde donde estaban sentados junto al fuego en la sala común, mientras Harry caminaba hacia ellos sonriente.

— ¿Fuiste a volar mientras todos estábamos atrapados en Historia de la Magia? —Preguntó Ron levantando una ceja— Nos preguntábamos dónde te habías metido.

Harry miró su jersey de Quidditch antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo junto al sofá.

– Si, lo hice, y me ayudó a calmarme. —Dijo— Pero antes de eso, investigué un largo rato sobre el enlace y cómo dominarlo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Hermione, luciendo ligeramente impresionada. —Pensamos que estabas de mal humor. O planeando formas de dejar incapacitado a Malfoy.

— No —Dijo Harry— Y después de volar intenté hacer eso de calmar mi mente, y literalmente encontré el enlace en mi cabeza. Es como un agujero y creo que si practico podría aprender a cerrarlo.

— ¡Eso es brillante! —Dijo Hermione excitada—_Ocluir con Oclumancia_ dice que los enlaces son como una ventana…

— ¡Sí! —dijo Harry, señalándola y asintiendo triunfalmente— ¡Exactamente!

— Una ventana con vista a Malfoy. Que agradable —Se burló Ron.

— Púdrete —Dijo Harry dándole un codazo en la pierna—, fue extraño, yo…

— ¿Harry? —Lo interrumpió Hermione antes de que pudiese continuar, y levantó la vista, para verla sonriendo indulgentemente. —Aún cuando estoy muy ansiosa por oír sobre tu recién descubierto amor por la Legeremancia, ¿podrías darte una ducha primero? Apestas a Quidditch.

Harry se encontró a si mismo riendo más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en días y se levantó complacientemente, aún riendo entre dientes mientras levantaba su escoba.

—Sí, lo siento. Vuelvo al rato.

— Pero apúrate, tengo mucha hambre —Gritó Ron a su espalda. Harry lo insultó por encima del hombro mientras subía las escaleras.

Merlín, nada sonaba mejor que una ducha caliente en ese momento. Dejó su escoba y se dirigió al baño, aún muy animado por sus avances sobre el enlace.

Se desvistió y se metió bajo el agua en un tiempo record, secundando las ganas de Ron de ir a cenar pronto; estudiar y volar toda la tarde lo habían dejado hambriento.

Amaba las duchas. Algunos dirían que en una cantidad desproporcionada. Era una broma usual en el dormitorio de los chicos; a Harry siempre le tomaba el doble de tiempo que a cualquiera ducharse, pero no le importaba. Venir del frío y meterse debajo de una ducha caliente… era felicidad pura.

Tomar baños largos tenía otras ventajas también, pensó con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios, y su mano inició un descenso, desde su posición previa enjabonando su estómago, en dirección a un destino decididamente menos inocente.

_Ducha…_

Se paralizó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus dedos a milímetros de su pene semierecto.

El estupor lo recorrió, borrando todas las sensaciones agradables que había retenido desde la tarde.

No podría masturbarse.

A pesar de que había considerado todas las cosas que no podía pensar por culpa de Malfoy, nunca había cruzado por su mente que el sexo era una de ellas. Había aceptado que soñar despierto no era posible, y esto definitivamente entraba en la categoría, si Malfoy podía vislumbrar lo que estaba pensando. Merlín, el hurón probablemente ya sabía lo que había estado a punto de…

Alejando su mano de sí mismo, extendió la mano y agarró el shampoo, sintiendo la mortificación invadiéndolo, seguido rápidamente por la desesperación.

Era un saludable muchacho de dieciocho años, por el amor de Merlín. Y dos meses sin masturbarse era físicamente imposible. Moriría, y alguien debería escribir _"Muerto de Frustración Sexual" _en su lápida.

_Caliente…_

Oh. ¡Mierda! Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, porque si no se enojaría, y ese agujero en su cabeza se haría más y más grande, y entonces Malfoy descubriría exactamente por qué estaba desesperado…

Aspiró profundamente e intentó recordar el momento en el campo de Quidditch que lo había ayudado a calmar su mente, inhalar y exhalar, sentir el viento, el suelo firme debajo de él, el frío cortando su piel. Por suerte, funcionó; se las arregló para calmarse lo suficiente y parar los pensamientos que se estaban saliendo de control. Sin embargo, había uno que permaneció resueltamente en el centro de su mente, y no se fue por mucho que lo intentó.

Iba a matar a Neville. Y al maldito Malfoy también.

* * *

_**Ya comenzó en el Foro del Dragón "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**No se olviden que están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón" y lo estamos celebrarndo con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net / s / 6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**_Buenos días_**

* * *

El deseo de asesinar a dos de sus compañeros se mantuvo con Harry la mayor parte del fin de semana; permaneció con un mal humor terrible e inadvertidamente, tuvo a todo el mundo caminado sobre cáscaras de huevos a su alrededor. Ni siquiera intentaba controlarlo, ni se sentía mal por su comportamiento; Él apostaba que cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma si de pronto se encontraran en la situación de que el sexo estaba fuera de sus vidas por dos meses.

Siete semanas, se dijo a si mismo firmemente mientras se cepillaba los dientes la mañana del lunes, listo y dispuesto a regresar a clases. Ya no eran dos meses, había pasado una semana, y, realmente, las cosas no podían ser peor de lo que habían sido los últimos siete días.

— Buen día.

Harry se dio vuelta mientras Ron tropezaba al ingresar en el baño, bostezando ampliamente, vistiendo solo una media, la camisa mal abotonada, y sin corbata.

— Bu´nos Dí´s —Replicó Harry, antes de escupir el contenido de su boca en el lavadero. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —dijo Ron, buscando su propio cepillo de dientes— No puedo creer que sea lunes otra vez.

— Tenemos Defensa de nuevo hoy —Dijo de manera significativa y Ron asintió con comprensión.

— Maldito infierno, ¿tan sólo ha pasado una semana? —Preguntó, rascándose la cabeza— Pareciera mucho más.

Harry suspiró, poniendo su cepillo de dientes en el lugar habitual.

— Dímelo a mí. Estaremos de nuevo Neville, Malfoy y yo en un pequeño y reducido espacio, con varitas. Esto va a terminar mal.

— ¿Peor que la última vez? —Preguntó Ron, y Harry tuvo que reírse.

— Buen punto.

— ¿C´mo va el 'nlace? —preguntó Ron, con el cepillo en la boca.

— ¿El enlace? —Preguntó Harry, pasando los dedos por su cabello y frunciendo el ceño, mientras reflexionaba. —Muy tranquilo.

— Es' es bu´no —Comentó Ron, mirando a Harry a través del espejo.

— Diría que sospechoso —Murmuró y su amigo resopló de risa, escupiendo en el fregadero.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de sospechar de Malfoy? —Preguntó con un brillo divertido en los ojos mientras se limpiaba la boca con el reverso de la mano.

Harry desistió de arreglar su cabello.

— Cuando él deje de ser Malfoy.

**ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo**

— ¿Así que no has oído nada aún? —Preguntó Hermione con interés mientras la ponía al corriente sobre el estado del enlace. Sus constantes preguntas eran un poco inquietantes, y Harry tuvo que recordarle en más de una ocasión que no lo mirara como si fuese un fascinante proyecto de ciencia.

— Nada —Ratificó mientras descendían por las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Comedor, con Ron detrás suyo insultando mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo hacer el nudo de la corbata y caminar sin tropezar— Debe estar dormido todavía.

— Hmm, puede ser —Dijo Hermione pensativa —Parece la explicación más sencilla.

— Espero que esté dormido todo el día —Dijo Harry— No quiero estar con él en el aula de Defensa.

— Podrían pasar la clase investigando el enlace juntos —Dijo Hermione, demasiado entusiasmada para el gusto de Harry —La tarea de Oclumancia no será buena para ustedes, debido a…

— Ya he trabajado bastante este fin de semana en el maldito enlace —Dijo Harry rápidamente, levantando las manos como si quisiese resguardarse de tales sugerencias. Hermione lo miró divertida, pero no dijo nada más, y en su lugar dirigió su varita a Ron, arreglando su corbata al instante.

Harry no estaba mintiendo sobre la cantidad de trabajo que había hecho ese fin de semana. Luego de descubrir su _"problema"_, había resuelto pasar todo el fin de semana volando para olvidarse de ello. Dos Bludgers metafóricas derrumbaron su plan a velocidad record: en primer lugar, el campo estaba ocupado con equipos de otras casas, y en segundo lugar, entre más volase, tendría que ducharse más, que lo conducían directo al problema que intentaba evadir.

Así que en lugar de volar, había jugado cartas y juegos con sus compañeros, terminado algunas tareas de la escuela, evitado a Ginny y trabajado en el enlace. Había practicado aclarar su mente y vigilar el enlace durante la última parte del fin de semana. Era un proceso difícil y complejo, que implicaba en su mayor parte sentarse con los ojos cerrados, inhalar y exhalar mientras movía ladrillos imaginarios dentro de su mente. Se había sentido ridículo al principio, pero Hermione lo había apoyado y animado gentilmente, obligándolo a seguir con eso.

Esperaba que estuviese funcionando. Creía que sí, ahora podía encontrar la "ventana" rápida y fácilmente, lo que de acuerdo con_"Comunicación mediante Legeremancia"_ era el primer paso para controlar y proteger el enlace. Sin embargo, sin preguntarle a Malfoy, no podía estar seguro.

_Potter…_

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó, sus pasos vacilaron un segundo cuando la irritable y familiar voz interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. — ¡Ahí está, dijo mi nombre!

—Al parecer lo hace frecuentemente, ¿no? —Preguntó Ron, luciendo perplejo— Ayer dijiste que oías tu nombre muy seguido.

— Sí —concordó Harry pensativo—. Cada pocas palabras, dice Potter. Maldito Potter, estúpido Potter, Potter cretino…

Ron estalló en carcajadas y Hermione lo miró reprobadoramente.

— Bueno, está obligado a pensar en ti, debido al enlace —Dijo ella ignorando las risas disimuladas de Ron —Y el enlace es, probablemente, más receptivo a sus pensamientos sobre el otro. Apostaría a que hay una teoría sobre eso en alguna parte…

— Tengo una teoría —Dijo Ron chasqueando los dedos— Mi teoría es, que Malfoy es en realidad un gay y está enamorado de Harry y por eso piensa en él todo el tiempo.

— Eso no es divertido de ninguna forma —Dijo Harry, dándole a Ron su mejor mirada inalterable mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. El olor a bacón hacía que sus estómagos rugieran con anticipación.

— Un poco si —Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa.

— Malfoy no es Homosexual —Los reprendió Hermione con poco entusiasmo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Insistió Ron— Vamos Harry, trata de espiar en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Cállense, Cállate! —Protestó, empujando a Ron con el hombro. Hermione emitió un sonido indignado al ser empujada en el proceso. —Él aún sabe lo que estoy pensando, ¿recuerdan? No quiero que sepa que estamos discutiendo sobre su sexualidad.

— Que lastima —Ron se encogió de hombros nuevamente —Se me habían ocurrido un par de ideas interesantes sobre eso.

— ¡Ron!

— Está bien, está bien —Rió — ¿Puntuaciones de Quidditch, entonces?

— Si, por favor —Dijo Harry con fervor, sentándose en su lugar habitual en la mesa, y sirviéndose su desayuno mecánicamente, mientras discutía las posibilidades de que los Puddlemere United obtengan algún lugar que no fuese el último en la liga ese año.

No necesitaba a Ron haciendo las cosas más difíciles por él; el fin de semana había sido lo suficientemente problemático.

No había sido simplemente una broma cuando le había mencionado a Ron que Malfoy parecía pensar mucho en él; era cierto. De cada tres palabras más o menos que le llegaban de Malfoy, con menos frecuencia a medida que avanzaba el fin de semana, le había parecido que una era Potter, y, como le había dicho a su amigo, usualmente venía acompañado de un insulto o dos.

Aprendió otras cosas acerca de Malfoy también, por las palabras que escuchaba de cuando en cuando. Se dio cuenta de que discutía mucho consigo mismo cuando afrontaba algún problema, y que se frustraba demasiado por desacuerdos triviales con sus amigos, especialmente Parkinson más que cualquier otro, para ser exactos. Algo que lo divertía un poco era el hecho de que parecía ser mucho más torpe de lo que Harry había pensado; a cada rato se tropezaba con cosas o chocaba, y él escuchaba una letanía de "auchs" y maldiciones que acompañaban los accidentes.

— ¡Buenos días!

Él miro hacia arriba para ver a Seamus y Dean unirse al grupo en la mesa, conversando animadamente sobre la posibilidad de que nevase ese día, mientras se sentaban en los bancos frente a ellos.

— ¿Chicos, se unen a la apuesta de que hoy nevará? —Preguntó Seamus excitado, mirando a Harry y Ron, y de nuevo a Dean. Sacó una pequeña libreta azul de su bolsillo y la tiró encima de la mesa. La abrió con un hechizo. —Vamos, son cinco a uno por tres pulgadas.

— ¿No hicieron esa misma apuesta sobre ti, Seamus?

— ¡Oh, vete al carajo!

Harry se unió a las risas mientras Seamus insultaba a Ron, quien sonreía abiertamente, chocando cinco con Dean a través de la mesa. Hermione solo revoleó los ojos y se concentró de nuevo en su libro. Harry tomó otra rebanada de pan tostado, riéndose de Seamus, quien aún anotaba nombres y montos en su libreta.

_¡Buenos días, Potter!_

Harry se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo de sorpresa, tumbando su copa con la mano debido al sobresalto. La levantó con un hechizo, mientras los otros se apartaban de él, moviendo libros y bufandas para que no se empaparan, pero Harry ignoró toda la conmoción, mirando alrededor del comedor.

Ese bastardo.

Estaba sentado directamente cruzando el salón, mirando a Harry con esos intensos ojos grises. Él ni siquiera lo había notado entrar al comedor, el enlace no le había dado ninguna pista de que el rubio estaba cerca. Pero ahí estaba, claro como el día.

Harry se lo quedó mirando fijamente, temblando, y la comisura de los labios de Malfoy se curvó en una ligera sonrisa.

_Lo sé. Muy inteligente, ¿verdad?_

La cólera lo inundó por dentro, mientras Hermione lo tomaba del brazo, diciendo su nombre y sonando preocupada.

Él no la podía mirar; no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy porque ahora era diferente, y de repente horriblemente real: No eran simplemente palabras sin sentido enviadas accidentalmente, Malfoy podía hablar con él a través del enlace y no tenía forma de dejarlo afuera.

— Ese vil y bastardo Slytherin —Gruñó Harry levantándose del banco, con sus ojos todavía fijos en el rubio— Quédate donde estás, maldito Hurón.

Malfoy palideció visiblemente cuando vio a Harry levantarse, obviamente no había esperado tal cólera como reacción a su presunción. Probablemente oyó también sus pensamientos más violentos a través del enlace, porque se puso de pie apresuradamente, inclinándose para decirle algo a Theodore Nott. El chico asintió en respuesta sin levantar la mirada y Draco tomó su mochila, al parecer tenía todo listo como para hacer una inteligente partida del comedor, mirando el suelo y sin voltear atrás.

— ¡Harry! ¡Déjalo! ¡No vale la pena!

Por supuesto que iba a valerlo maldición, pensó Harry e ignoró a Ron, siguiendo a Malfoy. No le importaba que todos lo estuvieran viendo y murmuraran sobre su precipitada salida de la mesa; él iba a estrangular a Malfoy. Eso, o hacer que le explicara cómo había logrado hablar con él a través del maldito enlace. O ambas, si la oportunidad se presentaba.

Tropezó con un par de niños de primer año cuando salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor. Vio a Malfoy subir corriendo las escaleras, apartando a la gente de su camino en el proceso. Lo siguió, los estudiantes se apartaban hacia ambos lados de la escalera mientras él corría tras el rubio, empuñando su varita.

Malfoy llegó al corredor de Encantamientos, que se encontraba desierto antes que Harry finalmente lo atrapara, apuntando con su varita directo a uno de sus hombros.

— _¡Levicorpus!_

Hubo un grito de sorpresa cuando Malfoy fue alzado en el aire por su tobillo, luego una serie de sonidos sordos que provenían de las cosas que caían de su mochila hacia el suelo, seguido rápidamente de la voz del rubio maldiciendo y retorciéndose desesperadamente en el aire, mientras intentaba enderezarse.

_¡Mierda Potter! ¿Qué quieres?_

— Tú sabes bien qué quiero, maldita sea. —Gruñó avanzando hacia Malfoy quien dejó de luchar y en su lugar miró a Harry, tomando su corbata y apartándola de su rostro.

— ¡Bájame! —Demandó, su respiración se sentía oprimida. Su mochila se deslizó de su hombro y para unirse en el suelo con sus libros y útiles.

— Ni lo pienses —Dijo Harry, agitando su varita para levantar más alto a Malfoy, para así estar cara a cara a medida que él se acercaba, deteniéndose a escasos pasos del Slytherin. — Dime como lo hiciste —Exigió con voz temblorosa de ira— Dime por qué…

— Es un enlace de Legremancia, ¿qué pensabas que haría con ello? —Interrumpió Malfoy, retorciéndose en el aire para mirar sus pies.

_Bájame._

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar a través de él? —Preguntó ignorando el pedido. Malfoy se estaba poniendo más y más rojo, bastante impresionante comparado con su color normal.

El rubio enderezó el cuello, mirando hacia Harry, con sus ojos grises fijos en él. Su cabello caía de punta, tenía un aspecto muy raro, pero no tanto como él hubiese tenido si no se lo hubiese cortado antes de ir a Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —Preguntó respirando con dificultad.

— Porque es justo —Espetó Harry.

— Gryffindor —Jadeó Malfoy, sacudiéndose nuevamente, intentando liberarse de las garras del hechizo.

— Me lo debes —Harry dijo y Malfoy detuvo el forcejeo, y miró directamente al moreno.

— ¿Quieres que te explique cómo lo logré?

_Joder_

— Si —Dijo Harry con vehemencia, jugando con su varita entre sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres que trabaje contigo, así aprendes de una vez a manejar el enlace?

— Si —Resopló Harry

— ¿Entonces, tendríamos que trabajar juntos? —Preguntó Malfoy con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

Harry dudó, pero luego movió su cabeza, irritado, de manera afirmativa.

_No hay una jodida oportunidad. _

Harry soltó un alarido de frustración, y se alejó del Slytherin, regresando por el pasillo por el que había venido, dejando a Draco solo y boquiabierto ante su retirada.

— ¡Potter! ¡POTTER! ¡BÁJAME! —Gritó Malfoy furioso detrás suyo — Juro, que si no lo haces…

Harry agitó su varita por sobre su hombro, sin voltear ni perder el paso, con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra cruzando su rostro al oír un grito, un golpe y más insultos.

_Pendejo_

Él ignoró el insulto, demasiado enojado como para pensar una respuesta. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atreve Malfoy a hablarle en su cabeza, tan casualmente, con esa sonrisa en sus labios, como si compartiesen alguna broma?

Todo esto era tan ridículo, iba a tener que…

— ¡Hay!

Se tambaleó ligeramente al chocar contra alguien que giraba en la esquina en la conjunción de dos pasillos, y estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando se encontró mirando unos familiares ojos marrones.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó Ginny sin aliento, apartándose el pelo de la cara y frotándose las costillas donde se golpearon — ¿Qué sucede contigo?

— Malfoy —Masculló irritado, escuchando la palabra "_duele_" haciendo eco en su mente.

— ¿Todavía? —Preguntó ella, sonando desconcertada, y él reprimió la urgencia de maldecir. Por supuesto que aún continuaba. Iba a ser así hasta finales de diciembre, ya se lo había explicado.

— Si —Logró decir finalmente. —No está siendo muy cooperativo.

_Tampoco tú._

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, intentando guardar la calma. Piensa en el estadio de Quidditch, se dijo a sí mismo, respirando y exhalando entre los dientes apretados. Aclara tu mente…

— Quería hablar contigo de todas formas —Dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos. Se forzó a abrir los ojos para verla mirándolo con un leve fruncimiento en su frente, mordiendo su labio inferior. — ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?

— Tratando de resolver esto —Dijo Harry friccionándose las sienes con los dedos.

_Sin éxito._

— ¿Todo el fin de semana? —Preguntó ella levantando las cejas.

— Sí, todo el fin de semana —Harry contestó.

_Y aun no has conseguido gran cosa._

Harry resistió la tentación de tirarse del pelo. Estaba tan enfadado, que al parecer le estaba dado vía libre a Malfoy a cada maldito pensamiento que había en su cabeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, Malfoy no le estaba diciendo que se calmara ni enojándose a la vez, sino que estaba manteniendo sus comentarios sarcásticos, haciendo que su voz pasara por esa ventana en la mente de Harry, que estaba muy molesto como para arreglar.

— No me importa si no podemos hablar o algo, sólo quiero verte —Dijo ella.

— Lo sé, pero es complicado. No es solo hablar el problema —Dijo él, cantando mentalemente_"vete, vete, vete, vete"_ esperando que Malfoy recibiese el mensaje.

_No debiste dejarme caer sobre mi cabeza, Potty._

Por Merlín, sabía que no debería haber mencionado Azkabán o haberle gritado, o buscarle pelea, porque Malfoy tenía el sartén por el mango, y ahora Harry estaba jodido.

— Lo sé, pero no me importa —Insistió Ginny con seriedad— Podría ayudarte a hacer tu tarea... —se calló, y para horror de Harry, se acercó y extendió una mano y le acarició la cadera, mordiéndose los labios de esa manera "tan inocente" que él había visto antes. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, silenciosamente le suplicaba que dejara de hablar mientras el enlace estaba tan abierto.

Ella no lo hizo. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra su mandíbula.

—O podría distraerte por un rato…

_¡Iugh! Sexo con la comadreja menor._

— Ya. ¡JODETE! —Espetó tirándose del cabello con frustración, gritándole a Malfoy antes de poder controlarse. Se dio cuenta de su error una fracción de segundo más tarde, cuando la cara de Ginny se puso roja de ira e impresión y se veía alterada, tras lo cual se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó rápido de él.

— ¡No, Ginny! —Llamó débilmente— ¡No era para ti! ¡Le hablaba a Malfoy! —Gritó presuroso tras ella, pero ella no se volteó.

Suspiró fuerte, con los hombros caídos, viéndola alejarse. Cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí mismo a no gritar, mientras escuchaba una risa muy complacida en su cabeza.

**ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Después del fracaso con Ginny había vuelto al dormitorio, sin ganas de ver a nadie ni ir a ninguna clase. En su lugar, continuó con sus ejercicios e investigaciones de Legeremancia, a pesar de las persistentes interrupciones de Malfoy, que hacían todo el doble de difícil.

_Continua, Potter. Tal vez lo logres el año que viene._

_¿Haraganeando? ¿Estas asustado?_

_Temperamento, temperamento…_

_Bravo. Diría diez puntos, si no hubieses sido tan patéticamente lento._

_Jodete, Potter._

Si hubiese sabido que Malfoy se pondría tan insoportable por ese maldito comentario, jamás lo hubiese dicho.

Al principio, después de escuchar que Malfoy iba a regresar a Hogwarts como parte de su libertad condicional aprobada por el Ministerio, Harry había estado sorprendido y un poco dudoso de cómo reaccionar. Había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Le había enviado su varita a Malfoy, su legítimo dueño, y había recibido una pequeña misiva como respuesta, que solo decía "Gracias". No había sido mucho, pero suficiente. Durante todo septiembre, el tono había sido de cautelosa aceptación, reconociéndose el uno al otro con asentimientos corteses, y hablando de manera civilizada si la situación lo ameritaba.

O al parecer, peleando por los libros, si la situación lo requería.

Era una lástima realmente; sin este condenado enlace causando tantos problemas, incluso hubieran podido tener conversaciones reales y dejar atrás todas las estupideces de los pasados siete años.

Harry había hecho una concesión que, así como para él era todo difícil, también lo era para Malfoy. No tenía tantos amigos íntimos, realmente, y definitivamente más enemigos que cualquiera en el castillo.

Ese pensamiento le había valido a Harry un_"púdrete, Potter"_ y una hora de silencio por parte del Slytherin. Aunque, no podía mentir, era un respiro bienvenido ante sus constante observaciones.

Giró la página del libro que estaba fingiendo leer, sus pensamientos estaban todavía distraídamente puestos en Malfoy.

_Está bien. ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! Si piensas que puedes enviar a la puta que tienes de novia a hacer tu trabajo sucio, bueno, ya tienes otro problema encima. Los dos lo van a lamentar._

Hubo un ruido sordo cuando el libro que Harry tenía entre sus dedos fue a parar al suelo. Estaba completamente conmocionado por lo que había oído. Era la frase más larga hasta ahora, y la ira estaba bien definida en el tono de Malfoy. ¿Qué era lo que lo que había sucedido para que explotara de esa manera?

_Hijueputa. Te odio._

— Merlín, ¿qué sucedió con eso de estar callado? —Murmuró Harry con asombro, parándose fuera de la cama. Algo tuvo que haber ocurrido. Seguramente Malfoy no habría estallado así de la nada. Y, por lo que Harry sabía, él no era uno de esos que se tiran de lleno a los enfrentamientos, menos ahora que no tenía a Crabbe y Goyle como constante compañía.

Se pausó tentativamente, esperando a ver si Malfoy decía cualquier cosa a través del enlace. Permaneció tranquilo, pero Harry podía sentir fluir el mal humor a través de la conexión como olas, como nubarrones que pasaban de Malfoy hacia él.

_Perra._

Genial. A menos que Malfoy lo estuviera llamando a él "perra", estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para perder el control del enlace de nuevo. Volver a recibir los constantes insultos de Malfoy no era algo que Harry deseara ver regresar. Por lo que, de mala gana y no sin cierta inquietud, caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio para descubrir a qué se debía todo eso.

Estaba terriblemente inquieto, pues Malfoy había mencionado a Ginny. Después del desastre anterior, ninguna interacción entre Malfoy y Ginny podría terminar remotamente bien. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que una interacción entre él y Ginny pudiese terminar bien dado el estado actual de las cosas.

Sintiéndose desconcertado y desventurado por su suerte en estos últimos tiempos, descendió lentamente las escaleras hacia la sala común. Consideró brevemente regresar a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador para averiguar dónde estaban, pero decidió que no. Se imaginó que a esa hora estarían todos en la sala común o en el Gran Comedor, cenando. O en la biblioteca, tratándose de Hermione.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo: apenas un minuto más tarde entraron Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Dean y Seamus, todos amontonados. Ginny lucía furiosa, Ron se veía enojado, Hermione parecía harta, y los demás entre excitados y estupefactos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Harry inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie cuando todos los ojos se centraron en él. Lamentó la pregunta instantáneamente: Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Seamus empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

_Mierda_

— Paren, paren —Protestó, dando un paso atrás y poniendo sus manos sobre sus oídos. — No puedo oírlos a todos al mismo tiempo y alguien ha hecho enojar terriblemente a Malfoy también…

— Si, Ginny hizo enojar terriblemente a Malfoy —Dijo Ron, claramente irritado.

— Lárgate, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —Escupió Ginny.

— Él es mi mejor amigo, joder, y tú has ido y puesto las cosas más difíciles.

_Dile a tu maldita novia que se tire de la puta Torre de Astronomía._

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó a la pelirroja, sacudiendo la cabeza inconscientemente en respuesta a los desvaríos de Malfoy— Lo has enojado enormemente, me está gritando a través del enlace…

Ambas, Hermione y Ginny, hablaron al mismo tiempo, Hermione sonando alarmada y Ginny enojada.

— Sólo le dije que te dejara en paz.

— ¿Está hablando contigo a través del enlace?

— Sí, lo hace… y Ginny, ¿por qué te entrometiste? —Preguntó, desesperado.

— ¡Porque tú me dijiste que me fuera a la mierda por su culpa! —Dijo Ginny claramente ofendida— Está arruinando todo lo nuestro…

— Ey, cálmate, es Harry quien tiene que pelear con esto, no nosotros —Se entrometió Seamus con el ceño fruncido hacia Ginny.

— Me parece que esto nos está afectando a todos —Dijo Dean inesperadamente, mirando a Harry con una expresión suspicaz.

— ¿A todos nosotros? —Preguntó Ron volteándose hacia Dean— Demonios. ¡Esto no te perturba a ti para nada!

— Si lo hace, todos estamos peleando por ello —Intervino Neville.

— Sí, ¡porque alguien pensó que sería una buena idea ir a gritarle a Malfoy delante de toda la escuela en la cena! —Dijo Ron, mirando enojado hacia Ginny, que lo desafió con la mirada.

—Oh. Dime que no lo hiciste —Gimió Harry, restregándose el rostro.

_Maldito cretino_

— Sólo le dije que desistiera y se dejara de atormentarte—Dijo ella tercamente —Hermione está de acuerdo en que él no debería ser tan desagradable contigo…

— Sí, dije que no había excusa para su comportamiento malicioso—Dijo Hermione, con la voz tensa— No lo hice como una forma de convencerte para que vayas y humilles a Malfoy delante de toda la escuela, y eso es lo que hiciste.

Ginny miró con la boca abierta a Hermione por un momento.

— ¿Te preocupa que Malfoy sea humillado?

— Sí. ¡Porque sabemos cómo reacciona Malfoy cuando es avergonzado o humillado! ¡Especialmente en frente de otras personas! El contraataca, y eso no es bueno para Harry, ¡Especialmente ahora que Malfoy puede hablarle directamente a través del enlace!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ron miraba a Hermione con una sombra de orgullo en su expresión, y Harry sintió inmediatamente una ola de afecto por sus dos mejores amigos. Ginny miraba el piso, Neville y Dean la miraban a ella y Seamus miraba a Harry.

— Ginny, aprecio que intentes ayudar, pero tienes que disculparte —Dijo Harry suavemente, deseando que todos los demás no estuvieran allí— El enlace estará aquí hasta finales de Diciembre y no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre ello. Tengo que seguir adelante y tratar de enfurecer a Malfoy lo menos posible.

Ginny asintió, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Harry suspiró, deseando que hubiese una forma de consolarla, pero después de un día siendo atormentado por Malfoy, no estaba seguro de poder.

— ¿Realmente puede hablarte? —Preguntó Ron en voz baja mientras Dean caminaba tras Ginny hacia el otro lado de la sala común, y Neville y Seamus se alejaban hacia los dormitorios.

—Sí —Dijo Harry, mirando hacia el fuego, al otro lado de la habitación, pero sin estar consciente de él realmente — Nos peleamos por ello más temprano, y se está portando como un idiota desde entonces.

— ¿Una pelea? —Preguntó Hermione con tono cansado.

— Ehh… Sí—Admitió Harry— Lo hechicé con un Levicorpus y luego lo dejé caer sobre su cabeza cuando se puso a decir puras estupideces.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Así que yo amonesto a Ginny por hacer las cosas más difíciles con Malfoy y tú vas y lo haces por ti mismo de todas maneras —Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza— Estupendo.

— Si sirve de algo, desearía no haberlo hecho —Dijo Harry con tristeza— Sólo estaba intentando que me explique…

— Supongo que estabas enojado por lo que sea que él te haya dicho en el desayuno — Suspiró Hermione y él asintió tímidamente. — Harry, tú sabes bien que no debes acercarte a él cuando estás enojado.

_Te odio_

— Lo sé —Dijo Harry sombrío, caminando hacia su asiento habitual junto al fuego, con los otros dos siguiéndolo y hundiéndose en los cómodos sillones, frente a él.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – preguntó Hermione, sacando un almohadón de debajo suyo y observándolo ansiosamente. Harry asintió miserablemente, sabiendo muy bien cuál era su única alternativa a partir de ahora si quería atravesar toda la situación sin resultados serios. Ron dejó de reír al instante y miró a Harry, luciendo horrorizado.

— Oh, Por Merlín. Vamos a tener que ser amables con Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Harry se masajeó las sienes.

— Sí. Así parece.

* * *

_**Ya comenzó en el Foro del Dragón "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**No se olviden que están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón" y lo estamos celebrarndo con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it / ?f=11270595


	6. Chapter 6

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**_Ningún Milagro_**

* * *

— ¿Por qué no voy a calmarme? Porque son un manojo de imbéciles Gryffindor insufribles, ¡por eso!

Draco pasó a través de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, haciéndola colisionar de forma violenta contra la piedra tras él. Pansy Parkinson entró en forma precipitada después de él, luciendo ofendida y molesta. Theo Nott entró tras ella y Blaise Zabini caminó tranquilamente, luciendo tan aburrido como siempre.

— ¡Draco! —Exclamó Pansy con voz aguda. Él agitó la cabeza indignado, pero no contestó. Caminó a través de la habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, pateando un libro que estaba en el borde, con el ceño fruncido. Éste golpeó el piso con un ruido sordo, y algunas páginas se arrugaron.

— Cállate, Pansy —Dijo cerrando los ojos— me duele la cabeza.

— Yo diría que se debe a que Potter te dejo caer sobre tu cabeza, más que a Pansy, —Dijo Blaise secamente, caminando para sentarse él también en la cama de Draco. Se acostó contra la cabecera y extendió las piernas. Miró alrededor indolente y luego agarró el ejemplar de la revista _Primer Vuelo_ que estaba en la mesita de noche del rubio, comenzando a ojear las páginas distraídamente.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó y se apresuró a sentarse, inclinándose para quitarle la revista a Blaise.

— Jaja, dame eso, no lo he leído todavía.

Blaise levantó las manos a la defensiva y Draco se acomodó lejos de él, sentándose al final de la cama con la revista apretada contra su pecho.

—Así que, no tengo permiso de leer tu revista pero en cuanto recibo _El Semanal de Artefactos_ ¿es tuyo?

Draco permaneció quieto por un momento, y luego le lanzó la revista a Blaise con un pequeño suspiro.

— No puedo creer la osadía de la Weasley —Dijo Pansy suspirando. Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama de Draco junto a Blaise, y Theo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a Draco. —Estaba así de cerca de maldecirla…

— Pues bien, ¿y por qué no lo hiciste? —Preguntó Draco irritado, sentándose de modo que hubiese más lugar para los otros. —Antes de que me grite de ese modo delante de todo el mundo.

— Es que no quise meterte en más problemas —Contestó Pansy.

— Sí, claro. No querías darles ninguna excusa para empezar una pelea contigo.

— Suficiente —Dijo Theo serenamente, terminando la pelea. —. No los necesitamos a ustedes dos peleando en este momento.

— Díselo a ella entonces, no me escucha cuando le digo que se calle —Espetó Draco.

— ¡Draco!

El rubio se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo ante el severo tono en la voz de Theo.

— Lo siento —murmuró, entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo. —Es que estoy enfadado.

— Sabes que podrías trabajar con Potter…

— ¡No! —Gritó enfureciéndose— No lo haré.

— Estabas listo para besarle los zapatos cuando regresamos este año —intervino Blaise.

— Blaise, no estás ayudando —dijo Theo suavemente antes de que Draco pudiese tirar algo en dirección del otro chico. Blaise rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, tal vez debido al regaño de Theo, pero más probablemente por la expresión perturbada del rubio.

— Potter está siendo un idiota—Dijo Draco briosamente.

—Tú tampoco has sido de ayuda precisamente, ¿verdad? —lo interrogó Theo.

— No quiero serlo tampoco —Escupió ásperamente, jugando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

— Draco tiene razón —dijo Pansy con fuerza— No queremos ser amigos de Potter.

— No tiene nada que ver contigo —le recordó Theo. —Dudo que tú y Potter puedan ser amigos alguna vez, con lo que sucedió.  
Pansy se sonrojó.

— Draco era peor con él que yo… —Empezó la chica.

— No vamos a comenzar con todo esto otra vez —dijo Theo firmemente.

— Pero…

— Silencio, Pansy —repitió Draco, escuchándose enfadado — Ponle atención a Theo.

— Bueno ¿Y por qué no lo escuchas tú a él? —Respondió ella— Yo sólo estaba protegiéndote.

— ¿Podrían callarse los dos? —Interrumpió Blaise, sonando profundamente enojado—Los dos son una verdadera pesadilla.

— Todos necesitamos apaciguarnos —Dijo Theo antes de que Draco o Pansy trataran de gritarle a Blaise. —Mira, Draco, por mucho que no lo quieras, necesitas pensar esto de forma razonable. No has sido equitativo.

—No me importa —Dijo retador.

— Si te importa.

— No, me importaba —lo corrigió Draco —Antes de que casi me rompiera el maldito cuello, y antes de que esa perra se involucrara y... y... y me humillara en frente de todo el Colegio.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no hablaste con él cuando intentó hacerlo? Eso fue antes de todas esas cosas —Preguntó Theo pacientemente. Pansy observaba a Draco con avidez, e incluso Blaise lo observaba cuidadosamente por encima de su revista, esperando por su respuesta.

— Porque... —Empezó Draco, sonando como si tuviera dificultad en elegir las palabras— Porque él estaba enojado conmigo y yo pensé que no debía estarlo… y no quiero hacer las cosas fáciles para él.

— Sabes que deberías ser el que trabaje por ser su amigo, no al revés —dijo Blaise de forma casual.

Draco frunció el ceño.

— Lo sé… es que... no quiero que piense que puede salirse con la suya todo el tiempo… maldición. De todas formas ya no importa, no voy a ser amable si está obligando a la perra estúpida de su novia a dar la cara por él.

— Entonces, ¿hubieras hablado con él si la chica Weasley no se hubiera involucrado?

Draco se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Pansy. Se estaba volviendo muy confuso como para contestar adecuadamente. Por Merlín, él no sabía por qué hacía algunas cosas a veces, ¿entonces cómo esperaban sus amigos que pudiese explicarlo?

— No quiero hablar más acerca de esto.

— Draco…

— No quiero hablar más de Potter. En absoluto, nunca.

Draco cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y clavó su mirada en sus rodillas, con una expresión hosca en el rostro. Esperaba que Pansy no siguiera insistiendo, y que Theo no siguiera intentando hacerlo sentir culpable por su cuota de responsabilidad agravando la situación con Potter.

Debió haber parecido muy circunspecto sobre no hablar más de Potter, porque Theo se encogió de hombros y se agachó para recoger el libro del piso, alisando cuidadosamente las páginas estropeadas. Pansy fijó su atención en Blaise, y con un rápido movimiento le sacó la revista de las manos.

— ¡Merlín! —El moreno movió sus manos en el aire, enfadado, mientras Draco intentaba esconder su sonrisa divertida y mantener el ceño fruncido en su sitio. —Lo único que quieres es mirar a los jugadores de Quidditch, juro que soy el único que realmente la lee…

— Sí, sí, lo sabemos —Dijo Pansy cambiando de posición para que Draco también pudiera mirar la revista con ella si quería. La ofrenda de paz resultó; el rostro del rubio se relajó y se inclinó una fracción, observando la página. —Ahora haz silencio.

Draco sonrió un poco. Sentado allí con sus amigos alrededor, riñendo por tonterías y conversando como acostumbraban hacer, casi podía simular que no había ningún problema con Potter.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

— ¿Así que, puedo suponer por tu apariencia que es una experiencia agobiante?

Harry no podía ni siquiera molestarse en enviar una mirada irónica decente o una respuesta sagaz para McGonagall. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana, todavía estaba vislumbrando los posibles efectos del problema de ayer, y estaba aun con los nervios de punta acerca del hecho de que Malfoy había dominado con maestría la comunicación a través del enlace. Ella debió suponerlo porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— Debo decir que estoy muy impresionada por la forma en que han manejado esto —continuó —Había imaginado que ambos terminarían en detención o en la enfermería en pocos días…

— Casi fue así—Murmuró Harry, apoyándose sobre el codo en el escritorio y masajeando su frente. Sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. Había estado dando vueltas toda la noche intentando encontrar la manera de mantenerlos a todos, a Malfoy y sus amigos, felices al mismo tiempo.

— Draco me dijo que había hecho un progreso significativo concerniente al enlace —Prosiguió McGonagall, hojeando unos papeles mientras hablaba. —Sin embargo, él se ha rehusado a decirme más.

— Mmmm —balbuceó Harry, sonando esquivo, retirando el codo del escritorio y recostándose en la silla— Ambos estamos lográndolo.

— ¿Lográndolo? ¿Podrías explicarte?

Harry suspiró. A él no le importaba explicarlo realmente, pero McGonagall no era la clase de persona de la que pudiera deshacerse fácilmente. Suponía que ella sólo estaba intentando mantener la situación bajo control, no fuera que Malfoy y él terminasen ahorcándose entre sí.

— En mi caso, los pensamientos incoherentes se han detenido. Ya no recibo nada más… pero él puede hablarme directamente a través del enlace —Dijo Harry.

— ¿Él lo hace? —Preguntó McGonagall. — ¿Han establecido algunas reglas?

La boca de Harry se contrajo y miró sus piernas sin decir nada.

Ella detuvo el análisis de sus papeles y lo miró por un momento.

—Ya veo. Han trabajado cada cual por su lado, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

— Sabes que avanzarían más rápido trabajando en conjunto…

— Se lo solicité —dijo Harry rápidamente— Si el me enseñara… pero nos peleamos y él ha estado enfadado conmigo desde entonces.

McGonagall se recostó en su silla, estudiándolo atentamente por un momento.

— Sabes que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir a continuación…

Harry se frotó la cara.

— Lo sé —gimió — No quiero hablar con él.

— Eres un adulto ahora —Dijo McGonagall severamente. —Se suponía que habían superado sus diferencias.

— Lo hicimos… —Afirmó Harry — Pero esto complicado.

El rostro de McGonagall se suavizó un poco.

— Lo supongo.

— Él no es tan malo —Dijo Harry de súbito — Ya no más… pero aún es molesto.

Los labios de McGonagall se aflojaron y él le sonrió. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dejó sus papeles en un montón ordenado a su derecha antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante, y colocar sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. — ¿Puedo preguntar… te sientes lo suficientemente en control del enlace como para discutirlo con Draco? Hay cosas que necesitan decirse, y dudo que él se alegre si se entera que estamos hablando de él sin estar presente.

Harry resopló de risa, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo correcto.

— Sí, pienso que sí. Quiero decir, puedo pensar sobre él y no me ha insultado en respuesta así que supongo que eso significa que no escucha mis pensamientos.

— Bueno, eso es un progreso —Dijo McGonagall enérgicamente. — Harry… ¿Te das cuenta de lo difíciles son las cosas para Draco ahora?

Harry estaba a punto de argumentar que ciertamente no era más difícil para Draco de lo que era para él, pero McGonagall estaba mirándolo seria y se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando solamente del enlace.

— Un poco… —Dijo rascándose la nunca.

McGonagall esperó, pero Harry se encontraba perdido sobre lo que tenía que decir. Pensar en Malfoy seriamente le provocaba un sentimiento incómodo que no podía identificar claramente, subiendo por su columna vertebral y haciéndolo sentirse extraño y torpe. Estaba próximo al sentimiento que lo había inundado después del episodio del _Sectusempra_, y no le gustaba.

— Él… Su padre murió —Dijo Harry eventualmente, jugando con un hilo suelto de su túnica para evitar mirar a McGonagall. —Y sé que su madre es algo así como una reclusa. Y él está siendo vigilado por el Ministerio.

McGonagall asintió.

—No es sólo eso, sin embargo. Están las cosas que Draco no quiere que los demás se enteren… y en cuanto a ti, el hecho de que te deba su vida es incómodo para él.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido — A mí no me importa…

— Piensa en cómo debe sentirse Draco —le recordó— Él ha crecido en un ambiente con expectativas muy altas. Ser un heredero rico de sangre pura, nunca decepcionar a su familia, nunca deberle nada a nadie…

— Oh... ahora entiendo —Murmuró Harry, pasándose una mano por su cabello— Y apuesto a que su padre nunca dijo nada favorable sobre mí.

McGonagall asintió.

— No pienso que Draco tenga problemas contigo ahora. Pero de cualquier forma que veas la situación, él amó a su padre y es todavía muy consciente de lo que Lucius podría pensar de él si estuviera vivo. Le tomará un tiempo refrenar la costumbre, y darse cuenta de que ahora es un hombre autónomo.

Harry la observó con sospecha.

— ¿Cómo puede saber todo esto?

Ella hizo una pausa y luego lo miró nuevamente, con una expresión mucho más suave de lo usual. No sólo el Ministerio está poniendo sus ojos sobre él en este momento. Imagino que bastantes problemas se podrían haber evitado si alguien se hubiera tomado el tiempo de cuidar de Draco antes.

Harry asintió lentamente, soltando el aire en un largo suspiro

— Sí. Hubiera sido más fácil si el no fuera un completo idiota, supongo.

McGonagall sonrió ante eso; una pequeña curva en sus labios.

– Suficiente. Ahora vete, tu primera clase empieza en diez minutos. No necesito preocuparme de que harás lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró, poniéndose de pie y empujando la silla hacia atrás con su pie.

—Eso creo.

Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, probablemente más exasperada que divertida. Harry dejó la oficina, pensando abatido sobre la situación con Malfoy.

Sabía que ser amable con Malfoy sería uno de los pasos más grandes a tomar este año, quizá en toda la vida. Bueno, eso era ligeramente exagerado, pero aun así… pelear con él había sido lo más natural en los años anteriores, y cambiar eso sería un gran avance. Tal vez era el momento de madurar y entenderse con Malfoy.

_"Lo estábamos haciendo bien antes del incidente"_ le recordó su cerebro. Él tenía que aceptar, aunque le costase, que era cierto; su tregua había estado funcionando muy bien hasta ese nefasto momento en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Bajó por la escalera de caracol que llevaban a la oficina de la Directora y caminó apenas viendo por donde iba. El enlace había estado muy tranquilo todo el día y, si era honesto, casi extrañaba las palabras que le llegaban antes. Era desconcertante también; cuando las palabras habían estado deslizándose él sabía dónde estaba Malfoy y lo que hacía. El no estar al corriente de eso le hacía sentir insensatamente nervioso.

Maldito Malfoy, arruinando las cosas otra vez. Aunque, tal vez esta vez, no era completamente culpa del estúpido. Seguramente él había desatado las cosas persiguiéndolo en un ataque de ira… Luego lo había dejado caer sobre su cabeza, y el grito de Ginny no había hecho nada para mitigar las cosas entre Harry y el Slytherin.

Harry sólo podía adaptarse al plan e intentar ser amable con Malfoy, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente como para limar las asperezas del daño hecho el día de ayer. Esperaba que eso funcionara; estaba con los nervios de punta, y había aguardado toda la noche para ver si Malfoy continuaba molestándolo por medio del enlace.

Por suerte e inesperadamente, el enlace había permanecido tranquilo. Como resultado, ahora Harry se sentía muy inseguro, se preguntaba cuán enojado tenía estar Malfoy como para pasar de él, y agradecía que Malfoy hubiera elegido no quedarse toda la noche despierto para abusar mentalmente de él.

Caminando lentamente, sin desear realmente llegar a tiempo a Pociones, cruzó el vestíbulo encaminándose a las mazmorras. Se percató de que, a menos que estuviera evitándolo, Malfoy estaría allí en la clase. Inexplicablemente, Harry sintió que su estómago se llenaba de nudos al pensar en hablar frente a frente con él.

Al momento en que dio vuelta la esquina que conducía al aula de clases de Slughorn, divisó a Malfoy; su cabello rubio casi blanco reflejaba las luces de las antorchas y fácilmente visible a pesar de estar lejos. Bueno, este era tan buen momento como cualquiera para empezar la operación intentar—ser—amable—con—Malfoy, pensó sombríamente. El corazón le latía rápidamente, notó que el rubio estaba apoyado contra un muro escoltado por Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Maldición. Aunque ellos no fueran Crabbe y Goyle, su presencia haría inequívocamente las cosas más difíciles.

Un rápido sondeo del corredor reveló que Ron y Hermione estaban en el otro extremo cerca de la puerta, esperando para entrar cuando esta se abriese. Hermione lo divisó y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, pero él negó con la cabeza y en su lugar tomó una bocanada de aire, caminando hacia Malfoy.

— Malfoy.

Los tres Slytherin se dieron vuelta ante su llamado. El rostro de Pansy se crispó frunciendo el ceño, Theo lució sorprendido, y Draco simplemente lo miró.

_¿Qué?_

Harry se sintió irritado cuando Draco eligió hablarle a través del enlace, en lugar de hacerlo en voz alta.

— Quisiera tener unas palabras contigo —Dijo, tratando de mantener su voz neutral y su humor tranquilo. _"Sé inteligente"_, se dijo a sí mismo. "Él debe estar enojado, no te alteres"

_Ni lo pienses._

Harry tragó saliva y miró a los demás Slytherin que lo observaban descaradamente.

— ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías hablarme de forma adecuada, por favor?

_No._

— Vete, Potter —Dijo Pansy—. No tienes derecho a acercarte a exigir nada, después de lo que hizo tu "novia".

A Harry no le gustó la forma en que Parkinson escupió la palabra "novia", como si Ginny fuera de segunda clase, pero supuso que era un paso adelante comparado a la forma cómo Malfoy la había estado calificando la pasada noche.

— Sólo quiero hablar —Dijo, intentando ignorar a Pansy y enfocándose en Malfoy. —Intentar resolver las cosas, ya sabes…

_No._

Malfoy aún no había movido un músculo, la gente estaba empezando a mirar y Harry estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Por favor —masculló, y vio que Pansy y Theo intercambiaban una mirada.

— Déjalo en paz, Potter —Dijo Theo repentina e inesperadamente. Harry lo miró y Theo cambio de posición incómodo, pero se mantuvo firme— Ahora no.

— Gracias, pero le hablo a Malfoy, no a ti.

Pansy se puso furiosa inmediatamente, con las manos apretadas a ambos lados.

—De modo que, ¿tu novia puede gritarle, pero nosotros no podemos hablarte?

— No, eso no es lo que…

_Déjame tranquilo. No quiero hablar contigo._

Harry volvió su atención de nuevo a Malfoy, quien aparto la vista, ahora fija en el suelo. Su expresión era hosca.

— Tenemos que hablar sobre esto —Intentó Harry.

— Vete —Murmuró Malfoy finalmente.

— Ahí está —Dijo Parkinson triunfal— Lo dijo, ahora piérdete.

— Parkinson… Pansy… por favor, sólo… —Harry frotó su frente, frustrado— Simplemente no te metas, ¿sí?

— Déjala en paz, Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la ira en el tono de Draco. Su compostura se había perdido y ahora lucía furioso, su mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza y su voz amenazante.

— Oh vamos —Le dijo Harry en voz baja, intentando evitar que Pansy y Theo escuchasen. —Solo quiero lograr que esto sea más sencillo.

—¿Más sencillo?– Espetó Draco, susurrando en el mismo tono, claramente controlándose para no gritar. —Más fácil hubiera sido si no hubieses intentado desnucarme, o si le hubieras puesta un bozal a tu novia.

— No la metas a ella en esto —Dijo Harry, gimiendo por dentro porque sus palabras salieron más duras de lo pretendido.

— ¿Dejarla afuera de esto? —Preguntó Draco con incredulidad. — ¡Deberías haberle dicho eso a ella antes de que la maldita me gritara!

— Lo sé —Dijo Harry, intentando aplacarlo. —Lo sé…

_¡Desaparece de mi maldita vista!_

— Deja de insultarme —protestó Harry antes de poder detenerse.

— Será, porque tu lenguaje ha sido mucho más amable que el mío últimamente…

— Ese no es el punto… deja de portarte como un idiota y háblame.

— Supéralo —siseó Draco, mirando por sobre su hombro cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. —No quiero tener nada que ver contigo…

— Estamos enlazados, no puedes simplemente ignorarme…

— ¡Sí que puedo!

— ¡No puedes!

— ¡Si puedo!

Harry abrió la boca para gritarle una respuesta, sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera observándolos y que su plan se hubiera ido a la mierda, pero ningún sonido salió. Vio, desconcertado como Draco continuaba gritándole en silencio, y entonces vio a Hermione caminando hacia ellos con su varita levantada.

— Muévanse —Dijo ella con firmeza, sonando irritada, empujando a Harry por el hombro. —Exactamente. Caminen.

Intentó protestar, pero Hermione sostenía su hechizo silenciador, y no parecía dispuesta a levantarlo pronto. Ella fijó su atención hacia los Slytherin, mirándolos sin alterarse por la expresión homicida de Malfoy. Lo ignoró y se dirigió a Pansy y Theo.

— Ustedes dos, vayan a Pociones —Dijo sin amabilidad alguna— Malfoy, vamos.

Theo y Pansy miraron a su amigo y éste negó con la cabeza.

_No voy a ir contigo así que olvídalo._

Hermione pareció adivinar lo que Draco estaba diciendo cuando Harry rodó los ojos, masajeó su frente y negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró y dio un paso hacia Draco, quien se estremeció, con los ojos clavados en la varita que ella empuñaba.

— No voy a maldecirte, sólo ponme atención —Le dijo al rubio, con voz pausada, Draco miró con temor su varita de nuevo, y luego la miró a los ojos con recelo, con el cuerpo notoriamente tenso. —Ambos están siendo unos completos imbéciles acerca de esto, y ten por seguro de que voy a tener unas palabras con Harry en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Pero si tú no cooperas aunque sea un poco, no voy a ayudar. Sé que estás furioso con Ginny, pero si te molestaras en escuchar a Harry sabrías que él no está muy feliz tampoco con lo que hizo.

La expresión de Draco cambió a una de sorpresa y miró a Harry, quien hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

Draco lo miró por un largo momento y entonces dejó su lugar contra el muro, empujando a Hermione al pasar, y caminando por el pasillo. Hermione rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia Harry.

— De nada. Ahora, habla con él, y compórtate. Te veo en el receso. _Finite Incantatem_.

Ella agitó su varita hacia él y se fue sin decir más. Harry se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, mirando a Pansy y Theo quienes también lucían sorprendidos, y entonces corrió tras Malfoy.

— ¡Malfoy, espera! —Lo llamó mientras Draco se alejaba hacia el Gran Comedor — ¡Espera! Por Merlín…

Draco se detuvo bruscamente y se volteó, esperando que Harry lo alcanzara. El moreno se paró a pocos pasos, empuñando su varita. Draco se tensó notoriamente y Harry sintió la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

—_Finite incantatem_ —dijo, apuntando hacia Draco, quien inmediatamente abrió su boca para hablar antes de que Harry pudiera formular una frase.

— ¿Realmente estás enojado con Weasley? ¿La chica Weasley?

— Ella tiene nombre —Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— Pero sí. —Añadió, antes de que Draco pudiera responderle — Creo que estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar al gritarte. No tiene nada que ver con ella, y si bien, no lo hemos enfrentado de la mejor manera —dijo tocándose la sien, indicando el enlace— pero esto es algo que tenemos que enfrentar nosotros, no ella. Creo que tenemos que superar esto o terminaremos peleando constantemente y mortificándonos el uno al otro, y estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere eso, porque yo definitivamente no…— su voz se fue amortiguando, inseguro de lo que iba decir, o de qué manera se estaba tomando Draco su diatriba. Éste simplemente lo miraba, perfectamente impasible. — ¿Y… y lamento haberte dejado caer de cabeza al suelo?

La oración le salió como una pregunta con una elevación insegura al final y el hizo una mueca, pero Draco casi sonrió, las comisuras de su boca temblaron. Hubo un silencio y Harry cambio de posición incómodo de un pie a otro.

— Lamento… ser un poco difícil —Dijo Draco finalmente, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había sido extremadamente largo, moviendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Un poco?

_Cállate, Potter._

— Lo siento, lo siento —Dijo Harry rápidamente, y luego resopló, riendo un poco. —Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a discutir contigo, ¿sabes? Y cuando estás en mi cabeza, es un poco molesto.

Draco lo miró, casi sonriendo nuevamente.

— Lo sé.

— Así que... —empezó Harry después de otra pausa— Este…

Draco dejó caer su mochila en el piso junto a sus pies y se frotó los ojos, luciendo cansado de repente.

— Así que, ¿qué quieres? —Preguntó, sonando resignado.

— Este… ¿Tal vez podríamos dejar de pelear? —pidió Harry moviendo su mano como saludando. La dejo caer rápidamente y la metió en su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño —Creo que sería más fácil si ponemos buena voluntad los dos. No digo que seamos mejores amigos o algo así, no espero milagros… pero si trabajar juntos, quizás.

Draco se le quedó mirando un momento.

— Hablas mucho.

— También tú —Replicó Harry, tocándose la sien con su mano libre.

— Mmm —Concedió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

— Entonces…—Dijo — ¿Qué piensas?

— No lo sé —Dijo Draco lentamente —Pero… —Tragó saliva, luciendo como si estuviera lidiando contra lo que iba a decir— Theo piensa que sería mejor que no riñéramos.

— ¿Qué es lo que _tú _piensas? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pero Draco solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

— No sé.

— Debes tener alguna idea —dijo Harry, desconcertado.

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez, y levantó la mano para pasar el dedo por el muro de piedra junto a él, con los ojos fijos en ésta. Él esperó pero Draco solo continuó trazando las grietas, luciendo como si estuviera muy lejos de Harry. Éste tomó una bocanada de aire para ahogar la oleada de frustración que lo atravesó con Malfoy ahí parado, mirando el muro, sin ayudar para nada.

— Malfoy —Dijo Harry un poco más fuerte.

Draco hizo un ruido sulfurado, como si fuera totalmente culpa de Harry que él estuviese siendo tan tonto. Dejó caer su mano lejos del muro y suspiró pesadamente con los hombros caídos.

— Theo dice…

— Te estoy preguntando a ti —Harry lo interrumpió.

— No lo sé —Replicó Draco inmediatamente, ahora sonando tan frustrado como Harry se sentía. Lo observó cruzarse de brazos con fuerza contra su pecho, con expresión hosca. Harry frunció el ceño por un momento y luego suspiró. Estupendo. Si Draco no quería ofrecer ningún término ni hacer sugerencias, entonces él tendría que aceptar sin maldecir los suyos. No estaba resultando ser un comportamiento muy Slytherin; ¿no debería estar aprovechándose de las circunstancias para sacar lo mejor, en lugar de estar malhumorado y clavar su mirada la maldita pared?

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, empujando sus anteojos hacia arriba.

—Está bien —Empezó, acomodándose los lentes y cruzando los brazos— ¿Qué tal si… prometo hacer que mis amigos no te molesten, y tú dejas de molestarme a través del enlace y hablamos más acerca de esto?

— Eso es mucho trabajo, para mí y para ti —Murmuró Draco, mirando el piso otra vez.

— Malfoy —dijo Harry exasperado— Vamos.

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez y Harry notó inmediatamente cuan cauteloso e inseguro se estaba viendo el Slytherin. No parecía dispuesto a compartir sus pensamientos o aportar algo a la conversación para nada, aun cuando Harry había dicho lo que pensaba. El moreno pensó en molestarse con él, pero las palabras de McGonagall de esa mañana regresaron a él. Tomó otra bocanada de aire e intentó pensar acerca de la situación desde el punto de vista de Draco.

Oh. Oh.

Recordó que el rubio había usado las palabras "Theo dice" y todo se aclaró. Draco era un seguidor, no un líder, a pesar de lo que él quisiera o creyera, así que dependeria de Harry ofrecer la solución y persuadirlo de aceptar. Él no sabía si sentir pena por Draco, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones; o molestarse con él por no haber madurado aun.  
Harry aspiró profundamente y decidió simplemente arriesgarse.

— No te odio, ya no —Dijo y Draco lo miró, sus ojos grises clavados en los verdes de Harry, con expresión precavida. —Lo estábamos haciendo bien antes de que ocurriera todo esto —Harry continuó — No quiero volver a pelearme contigo por esto. Siento mucho lo de Ginny, en verdad. He hablado con ella, y no se meterá.

Draco asintió bruscamente, y se balanceó sobre sus pies, con las manos en los bolsillos. El silencio reinó de nuevo y Harry estuvo tentado de mascullar algo más para que no se volviera más incómodo, pero contuvó su lengua y esperó que Draco pensara lo que él le había dicho y, con suerte, respondiera.

_¿Tregua?_

Harry sonrió débilmente, una desproporcionada cantidad de alivio lo recorrió en respuesta al acuerdo de Draco acerca de dejar de pelear.

— Seguro, eso sería genial.

Se miraron por un momento, inseguros de cómo proceder ahora que no pelearía más. Harry abrió su boca vacilante, pero Draco lo cortó.

_Aun pienso que eres un imbécil._

Él cerró la boca y rodó los ojos hacia Draco, quien cruzó los brazos, testarudo, contra su pecho.

— Lo mismo digo —Suspiró, frotando sus ojos con las palmas, intentando recobrar la compostura y ordenar su cerebro para así poder funcionar el resto del día.

— Está bien, entonces —dijo Malfoy en voz baja y Harry lo miró, dividido entre la exasperación y la diversión.

— Si, supongo que sí.

Malfoy descruzó los brazos y miró sus pies por un largo momento, antes de inclinarse lentamente y levantar su mochila junto a él. La abrió, vacilando un momento, y luego buscó en su interior para sacar un libro, estirándolo en dirección a Harry, sin mirarlo.  
Harry lo tomó y miró la cubierta: era el texto '_El Funcionamiento de la Mente_' aquel por el cual habían estado peleando en primer lugar.

— Esto ayudará —Dijo Malfoy, repentinamente luciendo muy incómodo. Un sonrojo bañó sus mejillas. Aferró su mochila y la acomodó en su hombro, caminando torpemente lejos de Harry. —Te veré… pronto. No, luego. Te veré luego. En clases.

Cerró la boca y se fue sin decir más, dejando a Harry solo, sintiéndose algo confundido.

— Gracias —Dijo en voz alta, a un corredor ya vacío. Miró hacia abajo, al libro que Malfoy le había dado.

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios. A menos que estuviese muy equivocado, Draco Malfoy no sólo había accedido a una tregua, sino que también le había hecho un favor.

Los milagros, aparentemente, ocurrían.


	7. Chapter 7

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**_El funcionamiento de la Mente_**

* * *

Draco estaba aburrido. Ridículamente aburrido. Eran solo las nueve y media del lunes por la mañana y su mente ya estaba entumecida y su espíritu abrumadoramente aburrido.

Pociones era una pérdida de tiempo en estos días, considerando la cantidad de tiempo que había gastado leyendo y practicando con su juego de pociones el verano pasado antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Seis meses de arresto domiciliario habían sido aun más aburridos que esta lección de Pociones, pero había tenido algunos beneficios. Poder cuidar de su madre sin tener que fingir que se estaba quedando en casa solo por ella era uno, y un conocimiento rápidamente ampliado de Pociones era otro.

Bostezó ampliamente, escuchando parcialmente los balbuceos de Slughorn. Él lo ignoraba, como la mayoría de los profesores ahora; supuso que algunos de ellos eran tan misericordiosos o comprensivos como McGonagall. La vieja bruja no había resultado tan mala, considerando todo lo que había pasado. Estaba consciente que probablemente gracias a ella no estaba siendo horriblemente acosado o incluso torturado como había temido; había tenido pesadillas sobre tropas de Gryffindor intentando lanzarlo de la Torre de Astronomía en su primer día de regreso, pero la mayoría habían pasado de él y le habían prestado poca o ninguna atención.

Revisando su reloj, suspiró, lamentando que no iniciaran la práctica hasta dentro de media hora al menos. En el pasado instantáneamente él hubiese culpado a todo Hogwarts de su aburrimiento, pero ahora aceptaba que algunas personas simplemente no eran tan listas como él, y necesitaban que les explicaran las cosas un millar de veces.

Tomó su pluma, moviéndola entre sus dedos, antes de anotar una sola palabra en el margen de su libro. Suspiró nuevamente, ignorando la mirada que le envió Pansy e intentó pensar en algo para ocuparse hasta que pudiese empezar con la poción.

Mirando alrededor del aula, notó que Ernie Macmillan garabateaba sus notas febrilmente sobre un trozo de pergamino aparentemente intentando poner por escrito todo lo que Slughorn dijo. A su lado, Terry Boot estaba tratando de hacer callar a Padma Patil, que le susurraba preguntas con el ceño fruncido. La mesa más cercana a la puerta estaba designada a Gryffindor, Granger y Weasley estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero Draco no podía interesarse por ellos aun intentándolo. Lo que si le interesó fue que un tercio del trío, la parte en la que él podría interesarse, aun no se había molestado en aparecer.

_¿Haraganeando? Nunca pasarás pociones si no asistes a clases, ¿sabes?_

La pulla que le había enviado a Potter había sido poco entusiasta; Draco realmente ya no tenía ánimos para mofarse del moreno apropiadamente. Primordialmente porque habían pactado esa estupida tregua; en segundo, porque aún estaba siendo cuidadoso con los Gryffindor, aun cuando Potter había prometido controlarlos; y finalmente porque francamente se estaba aburriendo de eso.

Pansy golpeo ligeramente su rodilla por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención. Él la ignoró nuevamente y alcanzó su pluma, sumergiéndola apáticamente en su tintero…

_Buenos días, Malfoy_

Se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa, tirando su tintero en el proceso. Maldijo en voz baja y lo enderezó, apresurándose en tomar su varita y desaparecer el desastre antes de levantar la vista para mirar a Potter, al maldito Potter, entrando tranquilamente en el salón con una expresión determinada y una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro.

— Siento llegar tarde —dijo Potter a Slughorn, quien agito sus manos en su habitual saludo alegre.

Draco simplemente lo observó mientras Potter se deslizaba en un asiento junto a Weasley, con sus ojos mirando atrás hacia Draco, y su sonrisa pronunciándose más.

_¿Qué, finalmente te quedaste sin algo que decir?_

_Te tomaste tu maldito tiempo. _Le envió Draco débilmente, y escuchó el eco de la risa de Potter rondando su cabeza.

_Bueno, alguien se había robado el libro más útil. _La respuesta de Potter regresó fuerte y clara, y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. El moreno debió haber estado trabajando a conciencia durante la semana pasada preparando su mente para tener acceso a la comunicación a través del enlace, especialmente sin que Draco se enterara.

_Debiste habérmelo dado en primer lugar. _Replicó Draco y vio sonreír abiertamente a Harry, quien miraba hacia abajo, revolviendo su mochila, hurgando para encontrar lo que necesitaba para la clase.

_Si, entonces no estaríamos en este problema._

_Lo que es totalmente tu culpa. _Replicó instantáneamente con el tono más irritado que pudo lograr mentalmente.

_Jodete, fuiste tú el que intentó robarme el libro_

_¡Te lo pedí amablemente!_

_Eres un patán_

_Es que hablar contigo me pone irritable._

Draco frunció el ceño y Potter se dio vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos. El momento se prolongó, ambos con los ojos fijos con sospecha sobre el otro.

_¿No se supone que pactamos una tregua? _Preguntó Potter finalmente.

Draco lo miró con cautela unos segundos más. _Si. Pero tú empezaste._

_¡No lo hice!_

_¿Quieres que vuelva a molestarte todo el tiempo? _

Amenazó Draco, aunque en alguna parte de su mente se preguntaba tan lógico era esto, estar discutiendo con Potter mediante Legeremancia, sin que nadie más pudiese escuchar. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, al contemplar las posibilidades. Potter no podría probar que el habría dicho cualquier cosa... Terminó ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente. Hablar con Potter sería… extraño. Draco no podía imaginarse en una plática con él sobre Quidditch, la clase de encantamientos, o los nuevos dulces en Honeydukes. Y su otra opción... pues bien, en primer lugar todo el mundo le creería a Potter por encima suyo sin importar lo que dijese, y en segundo lugar Potter indudablemente iría a lamentarse con sus amigos si Draco lo molestaba. Realmente no quería que le griten en frente de todo el mundo de nuevo.

_¿Quieres que Ginny te grite otra vez?_

Draco respingo cuando Potter le dio al problema justo en la cabeza. _Jaque mate._

Afortunadamente, Potter solo rió nuevamente, un sonido generoso y profundo dentro de la mente de Draco.

_Vamos, tregua._

_Está bien._

Draco tomó su pluma otra vez, le dirigió a Potter una última mirada de sospecha y se puso a escribir algunas notas en su pergamino. Slughorn aún continuaba hablando sin parar de Los seis razonamientos de Golpatt y sus implicaciones para la mezcla de pociones. Sintió la urgencia de recostar la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Él ya sabía todo sobre aquello, lo había encontrado en un viejo libro de la Biblioteca de la Mansión, uno con horribles imágenes de los efectos de la poción multijugos. Aún no había intentado la elaboración de esa poción, pensó distraídamente, pero sabiendo que el Ministerio lo colgaría si alguien lo atrapaba en el callejón Knockturn, sus oportunidades de conseguir los ingredientes eran escasas. Tal vez podría pedirle al profesor suministros extra y decirle que eran para practicar, prometiendo que no iba a utilizar la poción una vez hecha…

_Me gusta que no peleemos._

Dijo una voz pensativa, interrumpiendo la elaboración de sus planes sobornar para Slughorn con Whisky de fuego o piña cristalizada para conseguir los ingredientes.

Levantó la vista, exasperado.

_Cállate, Potter. Merlín, estás hablador esta mañana._

Potter le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

_Lo siento, solo me estoy acostumbrado, ¿sabes? Probando las aguas._

_Lo sé, pero es difícil para mi recordar ser amable cuando me estás fastidiando. Estoy trabajando, déjame tranquilo._

_¿Trabajando? Ni siquiera estás escuchando._

_Cierto. Estoy tramando formas de sobornar a Slughorn para obtener ingredientes ilegales de pociones para un proyecto que quiero realizar, ahora déjame._

_¡No es cierto!_

_Si lo es._

Levantó la vista para ver a Potter sonriendo en su dirección, con expresión de desconcierto.

_¿Es en serio?_

_Sí. Ahora déjame conspirar._

Vio a Potter morderse los labios y le envió una mirada de advertencia: cualquier broma de Potter sobre él planeando o lo que sea no sería bien recibida, para nada, jamás. Tal vez estaba de suerte o Potter no estaba siendo cien por ciento un imbécil esa mañana, porque solo sonrió a medias y agachó la cabeza, acomodándose los anteojos, mirando de nuevo su libro. Draco lo observó por un momento y entonces siguió su ejemplo, enfocándose en la página abierta frente a él. Todos los pensamientos complot y Pociones se habían ido, su mente se dedicaba a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. La adrenalina y la excitación lo recorrían, como resultado de su conversación con Potter. Merlín, poder hablar sin que nadie se entere, sin peleas ni malas intenciones… Estarían hablando del maldito Quidditch antes de darse cuenta.

_Esto es extraño. Nosotros, hablando así._

_Mmmm,_ replicó, no del todo concentrado, aun ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. _Es lindo._

_¿Cómo dijiste?_

Draco levantó la mirada bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Maldición. Potter lo estaba mirando con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. No era hostilidad lo que Draco podía sentir a través del enlace en gentiles oleadas de sensaciones; era... algo más cálido. Algo así como cautelosa aceptación.

_Esta tregua no está tan mal. _Optó por decir, esperando que Potter no se diera cuenta que él había pensado que la situación era casi… linda. Frunció el ceño para si mismo, preguntándose de mierda había salido ese pensamiento.

La comisura de la boca de Potter se curvó hacia arriba.

_Creo que…_

Draco maldijo interiormente, cuando Potter fue cortado abruptamente por Weasley, quien le dio un codazo y murmuró algo. Debió ser divertido porque Potter sonrió, inclinando la cabeza de modo que Slughorn no pudiera verlo, antes de murmurarle algo de vuelta a Weasley.

_¿Qué crees?_ Preguntó Draco antes de poder contenerse, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Potter lo miró, pero él acababa, demasiado tarde, maldición de notar que Granger, quien observaba a Harry muy de cerca, seguía su mirada, hasta llegar a…

Draco agachó la cabeza rápidamente cuando la castaña lo miró con una expresión pensativa.

_Hablamos después._

Dijo Potter mientras Draco tomaba su pluma cargada y fingía no estarle contestando a Potter, algo paranoico de que Granger descubriera que estaban hablando y comenzara a interferir. Estaba agradecido con ella por el papel que había jugado obligándolos a llegar a una tregua, pero también desconfiado y confuso por la vigilancia sobre ellos esa mañana. Prácticamente podía oír su cerebro trabajar, intentando encajar las piezas.

¿Potter no le había contado a nadie que podía hablar con él a través del enlace? Interesante, dedujo Draco, archivando el pensamiento para futuras investigaciones.

Un susurro a su izquierda, seguido de un golpe en su rodilla interrumpió sus cavilaciones le hicieron mirar a su alrededor. Pansy sostenía un pedazo de pergamino doblado hacia él bajo el escritorio, a escondidas de los demás. La hubiese ignorado, pero la expresión en su rostro lo hizo reconsiderar, su usual gesto de fastidio probablemente significaba que Theo le había enviado la nota a través de ella, sin decirle de qué se trataba.

Él lo agarró y lo abrió cuidadosamente en su regazo, mirando hacia abajo a las palabras.

_¿Potter logró dominar el enlace?_

Draco lo volvió a doblar antes de que Pansy pudiera leerlo. Podía verla intentar espiar por el rabillo del ojo. Merlín, por eso la gente pensaba que ella aun estaba intentando meterse en sus pantalones, no sabían que simplemente era una perra entrometida. Deslizó la nota dentro de su bolsillo, sin arriesgarse a escribir una respuesta y que Pansy se la quedara.

Dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo profundamente y clavó su vista al frente. Inmediatamente vio que Potter estaba mirándolo, con sus intensos ojos verdes escondidos por esos estúpidos anteojos torcidos.

Merlín. Draco tragó espesamente y miró hacia otro lado, fijándose en el pizarrón, examinando rápidamente que todos sus muros mentales estuvieran en su lugar, así no se le escaparían pensamientos errantes para ser leídos por Potter. No había anticipado cuan distintas serían las cosas después de darle al moreno ese estúpido libro. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Ahora Potter tenía la maldita sartén por el mango y él no podía hacer nada para evitar que el ojiverde lo vigilara. Ni siquiera podía pasarle una nota a Theo sin que Potter lo estuviera mirando y se preguntase si era sobre él.

Mierda. Potter podía decirle cualquier cosa que quisiera a Draco sin que él pudiera detenerlo. Cualquier cosa sobre su padre o la guerra o todas las cosas terribles que él había hecho.

Parpadeó y cerró el puño por debajo de la mesa para intentar detener su temblor. Una parte de él le decía firmemente que creyera en Potter, en su tregua, que siguiera con la misma postura. Que esto podía, posiblemente, ser algo bueno, algo lindo. Sin embargo, la otra mitad, la mitad que sonaba sospechosamente como Lucius, ahora lo regañaba por darle armas al enemigo, prácticamente regalarse con moño y todo.

_¿Malfoy?_

Lo miró, pero Potter no lo estaba mirando a él.

_¿Qué?_

_Cálmate. Todo estará bien._

Su boca se abrió ligeramente en sorpresa, y la cerró rápidamente, sintiendo el rubor expandirse por sus mejillas. Maldijo su constitución pálida, y a regañadientes sintió gratitud hacia Potter por calmarlo, aunque también un poco de molestia porque el otro se había percatado de su exaltación. Estúpido.

No obstante… tal vez Potter tenía razón, por una vez en su estúpida vida. Tal vez todo estaría bien.

— ¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

Harry levantó la mirada con resignación ante el sonido de la voz de Hermione, y dejó caer el libro _El Funcionamiento de la Mente_ en su regazo. Había esperado este momento todo el día, desde que ella los había encontrado mirándose mutuamente en la clase de Pociones. No podía evitarlo, era muy fácil olvidar que no era necesario el contacto visual para mantener una conversación con él.

— De acuerdo —dijo, acomodándose de forma que Hermione pudiera sentarse en el sofá junto a sus pies. Ella dejó su mochila en el piso junto a ellos y luego giró para mirarlo, luciendo seria.

— Me parece que has olvidado mencionar el hecho de que puedes hablar con Malfoy a través del Vínculo —dijo ella llanamente, estirándose para quitarle el libro de las manos a Harry. Él hizo un ruido de protesta pero ella lo ignoró; lo volteó y miró la contratapa.

—Sabía que habías tenido la nariz metida en esto toda la semana, pero no que lo habías conseguido.

—No sabía si daría resultado —dijo Harry honestamente, intentando alcanzar su libro en vano. —No quería decirle a todos y luego armar un lío si no funcionaba.

— ¿Lo lograste?

—Perfectamente —dijo Harry, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

— Bueno, no pareces muy traumatizado por eso —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. —Estaba un poco desconcertada de que hubieses pasado toda la clase de Pociones mirándolo.

— ¡No lo hice! —intentó discutir Harry.

—Si lo hiciste —Insistió. — Estaré sorprendida si nadie más lo ha notado. Toda la semana te veías miserable y ahora esta mañana —chasqueó los dedos —Te la pasas sonriendo como un idiota y mirando a Malfoy.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Me atrapaste. Si, estábamos hablando en Pociones. ¿Cuál es el delito?

— Es que…—Hermione parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, tirando inconscientemente de un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su recogido —Es Malfoy.

— Tú fuiste la que nos empujó a concebir esta tregua —apuntó Harry.

— Lo sé —ella se mordió los labios — Es simplemente extraño. Y no sé cómo van a reaccionar todos los demás.

— No es asunto de ellos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ella asintió, aunque no lucía del todo convencida —Hermione —dijo amablemente, dándole un golpecito con la punta del pie. Ella lo miró, con un surco entre las cejas producto de su ceño fruncido. — Está bien —Harry la reconfortó —Sólo hablamos del enlace, él fue perfectamente civilizado, todo está bien.

— ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo permanecerá civilizado?

— Creo que simplemente tendré que tener un poco de confianza en él —dijo Harry, y sintió una inmensa sensación de gratitud hacia su amiga cuando no se rió ni se burló. —Creo que es lo mejor para todos, y pienso que él también lo ha aceptado.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

— Esta bien —dijo, luego lo repitió para sí misma, sonando más segura. — Bien. Sí, creo que tienes razón, de verdad. Él no es tan malo, supongo. Sólo prométeme que serás precavido.

— ¿Por qué? No le tengo miedo a Malfoy.

— Ya sé —dijo ella pacientemente —Pero un paso en falso y ustedes dos van a estar tirándose al cuello del otro de nuevo. (Haz que esta tregua sea en serio.

Harry resopló indignado.

— ¡La estoy tomando en serio!

— Tan serio como Malfoy lo está haciendo —continuó ella, elevando la voz ligeramente para hablar por encima de sus protestas. —Este debe ser un acuerdo significativo para él.

— ¡Es un acuerdo sólido para mí!

— Harry…

— Basta — imploró, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos con las manos —No quiero hablar más de Malfoy, he hablado _con él _es más que suficiente por hoy.

— Acostúmbrate — señaló Hermione severamente, devolviéndole el libro. Él lo tomó al instante y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiéndose inmediatamente invadido por una sensación de deja vu. ¿Obsesionarse con Malfoy y ponerse inauditamente protector con un libro? Podría ser como en sexto año otra vez. Aunque tenía que conceder que estaba mucho más relajando sabiendo que el único plan maligno de Malfoy era sobornar a Slughorn para conseguir ingredientes de Pociones… ¿A menos qué el rubio quisiera fabricar una poción peligrosa? Pero no, eso sería definitivamente una violación a la libertad condicional, y Harry dudaba que Malfoy le hubiese contado sobre eso o hubiese estado de buen humor si fuera algo malo…

— ¿Harry?

Dio un pequeño brinco y parpadeó rápidamente, buscando apresurado a Hermione, que estaba detrás suyo riendo.

— ¿Otra vez con los pensamientos perdidos en Malfoy?

—Jódete —Dijo sin entusiasmo y ella rió.

— Lo siento, lo siento —dijo ella poniéndose seria —Sólo te estoy diciendo… Se cuidadoso. Malfoy es parte de tu vida, te guste o no, y va a estar en tu cabeza hasta navidad.

Harry le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Ella bufó y se inclinó sobre su mochila, sacando un libro.

— Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo para enseñarle a Seamus. Ha logrado apostar dos a uno a que tú y Malfoy se agarran a puñetazos antes de Halloween y cincuenta a uno a que llegas de una pieza a navidad.

— Wow —dijo Harry cavilando, con los ojos puestos en el capitulo once '_Imágenes y Efectos visuales'_ revisando la página rápidamente —Debería encargarte que apuestes algo. Podría sacar bastante dinero de esto.

Hermione rió suavemente y ambos se concentraron en sus respectivos libros. Harry intentó enfocar su atención en el capítulo, pero sus pensamientos permanecieron en otro tema. ¿Podrían Malfoy y él superar el cincuenta a uno y llegar a navidad indemnes?

Él ciertamente esperaba que sí.


	8. Chapter 8

MENTAL

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**_Amigos como estos…_**

* * *

—…Era una situación realmente estresante… para todos, no sólo para mí, así que en resumen quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, no quise desquitarme contigo, simplemente ocurrió y no va a pasar de nuevo, lo juro.

A lo largo de la disculpa de Harry, Ginny no se había movido un centímetro. Estaba de pie en el corredor justo en la entrada del salón de Encantamientos, con sus brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho y con el mentón hacia arriba en un gesto obstinado, pero Harry podía deducir que su balbuceo había logrado el efecto deseado por que ella estaba tratando de no sonreír, y definitivamente había destello en sus ojos.

Equilibrando los riesgos de su apuesta y tomando un riesgo calculado, Harry estiró la mano y gentilmente tiró de sus mangas para que descruzara los brazos. Luego de un momento ella accedió, su postura se relajó y dejó que Harry tomara sus manos, inclinó su cabeza y su sonrisa se expandió por su rostro a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retenerla.

—Lo digo en serio —Dijo Harry, apretando sus manos con suavidad— Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, supongo —Dijo ella finalmente, levantando la cabeza y agitándola de modo que su cabello callera detrás de sus hombros. — Si Malfoy…

—No podemos culpar a Malfoy de todo —La interrumpió Harry suavemente, con una sonrisa débil. —Quebrantaría nuestra tregua.

—Tregua —Dijo Ginny cautelosamente, como si estuviese pronunciando la palabra por primera vez, intentando que su cabeza comprendiera el concepto. A Harry le había tomado mucho tiempo adaptarse también, así que permaneció en silencio y la dejó acostumbrarse a la idea.

Finalmente, para el alivio de Harry, ella suspiró y asintió. —Está bien.

— ¿Estarás bien con esto? —Le preguntó Harry, agachando la cabeza, intentando obligarla que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—Supongo que tendrá que ser así —contesto encogiéndose de hombros, encontrando su mirada—Será solo hasta Navidad de cualquier manera, me imagino. —dijo ella sonando más segura.

—Si… —Dijo Harry, asintiendo con entusiasmo— Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo.

Por un momento fugaz una expresión afligida se reflejó rápidamente en sus rasgos, pero desapareció tan rápido que Harry incluso dudo si la había visto. La miró un momento más, pero su semblante estaba otra vez tranquilo y relajado. ¿Qué podría haber dicho o hecho él para provocar ese instante de angustia, en todo caso? ÉL en realidad quiso decir lo que acababa de decir, todo volvería a la normalidad tan pronto como el enlace desapareciera, lo sabía.

— ¿Gin? —Preguntó tentativamente, rogando que su suerte no hubiera terminado y ella volviera a estar disgustada con él.

—Supongo que también te debo una disculpa —Dijo ella casualmente, acariciando sus dedos— No tuve la intensión de irritar a Malfoy, pero es que él es tan molesto y estaba harta.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. —Está bien.

— ¿Almorzamos? —preguntó ella, la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa. Aliviado, él asintió, soltando una de sus manos para que pudiesen caminar lado a lado hasta el Comedor. No pudo evitar sonreír; todo parecía funcionar y volver a su lugar, después del accidente. Mientras fuera cuidadoso las próximas semanas, y pensara un poco más en sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo, podría evitar fastidiar a sus amigos y a Malfoy, y con suerte, superar esta situación fácilmente.

Repentinamente parecía una posibilidad real. Una luz al final de túnel, pensó feliz.

—Luces mucho más contento con todo esto —Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Con pasos moderados pasaron al Barón Sanguinario, quien iba en la dirección opuesta, luciendo desesperado.

—Lo estoy —Contestó él sinceramente. Iba a seguir hablando, para explicarle un poco más a Ginny sobre lo que significaba la tregua y que las cosas entre él y Malfoy no estaban tan tensas, pero se distrajo por la aparición al final del pasillo de un muy familiar cabello rubio platinado, por lo cual las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de su boca.

Aunque todavía estaba a una considerable distancia, Malfoy se acercaba a ellos lentamente, con pasos serpenteantes e irregulares por el corredor. La razón del porque era obvia; en sus manos sostenía un libro grande con pasta de cuero, que estaba leyendo en su camino por el pasillo. Harry luchó contra el deseo de reírse, no podía evitar recordar a Hermione y había algo tan anti—Malfoy en todo el asunto. Normalmente el rubio hubiese caminado por los corredores con la barbilla alzada en un gesto desafiante, mirando rápidamente en todas direcciones. Aunque, Harry recordó, no había visto realmente esa mirada hacía mucho tiempo.

Harry observó increíblemente divertido cuando los pasos de Malfoy vacilaron al casi chocar de lleno contra una armadura. Sin levantar la mirada del libro, dio un paso a la izquierda, tambaleándose peligrosamente y casi perdiendo el equilibro, para luego caminar erráticamente a lo largo del corredor.

_Mira por dónde vas. Podrías atropellar a alguien._

La rubia cabeza se alzó con rapidez y sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry instantáneamente. Sus pasos vacilaron, pero se corrigió y siguió caminando, mirando hacia todos lados, menos a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún trabajo que hacer esta tarde? —Le preguntó Ginny. Ella lo recorrió con su mirada y luego la dirigió al corredor; divisó a Malfoy y Harry contuvo el aliento, pero su expresión permaneció calmada y volvió su vista hacia él, como si el rubio no estuviera allí. —No hemos tenido chance de pasar un tiempo juntos hace algún tiempo.

—Sí, eso sería agradable – dijo Harry todavía mirando a Malfoy, quien estaba aproximándose, todavía mirando hacia cualquier parte menos al moreno, y obviamente poniendo mucho esfuerzo en ello. Harry intentó mantener su rostro inexpresivo; el rubio lucía increíblemente incómodo.

Estaban casi a la misma altura y Malfoy seguía evitando mirarlo, cuando Harry le habló de nuevo. Sabía que estaba presionándolo, pero se sentía contento y algo atrevido.

_Barbilla arriba muchacho. No es tan malo._

Instantáneamente, los ojos de Malfoy encontraron los suyos, luciendo entre incrédulo y fastidiado. Cuando se cruzaron, Harry miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, complacido de ver que Malfoy casi se había detenido, observándolo boquiabierto. Sintiéndose audaz, Harry le guiñó un ojo y se sintió aún más animado cuando el ceño de Malfoy se frunció, para luego mostrarle la lengua.

_Gilipollass._

Harry rió, apartando la vista de Malfoy y mirando hacia delante nuevamente. Ginny lo observó, confundida, hasta que la comprensión se reflejó en su rostro.

— ¿Estabas hablando con él por el enlace?

—Si… —Dijo Harry medio ausente, sus pensamientos ahora en el almuerzo. —Sólo lo saludaba.

Ginny asintió y no dijo nada más sobre Malfoy o el enlace en el resto del viaje hacia el gran comedor. A Harry no le importaba; él estaba feliz de sujetar su mano, pensando cuan perfectamente ridículo se veía Malfoy cuando sacaba la lengua.

Aun sentía ganas de reirse. Al parecer aun podía meterse bajo la piel de Malfoy sin dificultades. Merlín sabía que el maldito podía hacerle lo mismo a él si quería.

El almuerzo había sido genial, en la humilde opinión de Harry. Estuvo alegre y paso un rato agradable charlando con Ginny mientras comían, aunque fue lo suficientemente sensato como para no mencionar a Malfoy en el curso de la conversación. Recién se habían reconciliado y no quería tener ningún problema. Estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener a Ginny feliz, y algo en su cabeza que sonaba como Hermione le advirtió que hablar sobre Malfoy en ese momento no caería bien.

Durante el almuerzo con Ginny, Malfoy había guardado silencio y no le dirigió la palabra a Harry por medio del enlace, lo cual era una sorpresa. Tal vez el pendejo había desarrollado algún sentido de decencia, y entendido que hablarle mentalmente mientras él almorzaba con su novia no era la mejor idea. Harry no le diría ni una palabra a Malfoy si él estuviese almorzando con… Pansy Parkinson. O esa chica de séptimo que parecía estar observando al rubio siempre que Harry la veía. Incluso con Lavender Brown, quien insistía en que, gilipollas o no, Malfoy era ciertamente un hombre atractivo. 'Un chico malo' le había dicho a Parvati. Eso era todo lo que Harryl había escuchado antes de huir lejos de la conversación, seguido inmediatamente por Ron, que lucía ligeramente desconcertado. Bueno, con quien fuera que Malfoy eligiese salir ese año, sería difícil para Harry resistir la urgencia de hacer bromas, pero supuso que ya estaba resistiendo bastante bien el molestar a Malfoy desde que habían regresado.

—… y dijo que todos deberíamos ir juntos, para variar.

Harry parpadeó, recordando que se suponía que estaba hablando con Ginny. Los últimos treinta segundos él había pensado involuntariamente en Malfoy y jugando con su emparedado, por lo tanto no había oído una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

— ¿Hogsmeade, verdad? —Preguntó, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa.

—Si —Dijo ella, y el respiró aliviado. —Seamus quiere ir con Parvati pero ella se negó porque él, aparentemente, se portó como un idiota en la torre. Así que Dean me preguntó si nos gustaría ir todos juntos.

—Sí, claro —Dijo Harry. Realmente no le importaba con quien iba a Hogsmeade mientras Ron también estuviera; las cosas siempre eran divertidas con él, y siempre tenían la opción de separarse de los otros, pasar por Sortilegios Weasley y decir que se habían perdido. Sabía que en algún punto era tonto, chicos de dieciocho años recorriendo una tienda de bromas como si tuvieran doce, pero no le importaba. Era divertido. Él no había tenido mucha diversión mientras crecía y ahora que Voldemort había desaparecido, parecía la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse al corriente.

— ¿No te importa? —Preguntó Ginny, sacándose el cabello de los ojos. Éste volvió al mismo lugar, y ella le envió una sonrisa exasperada, rindiéndose.

—No —contestó, apartándole el pelo con más fuerza. Esta vez se mantuvo fuera unos tres segundos para después regresar a su lugar. — ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Por nada —Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y alcanzando una manzana. — Será mejor que me vaya. Quedé en encontrarme con Luna antes de transformaciones por un trabajo.

—Muy bien —Dijo Harry, inclinándose y besando la comisura de sus labios. —Te veré más tarde.

—Si... —dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente se inclinó y lo beso de vuelta. Él le sonrió, acariciándole el brazo antes de que tomara su mochila y se fuera.

_¿Esa es tu idea de una cita caliente, eh, Potter?_

Alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Efectivamente, Malfoy estaba a la vista; estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, evidentemente había entrado mientras Harry hablaba con Ginny. Estaba de espaldas a Harry, quien se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para deslizar ese comentario en un momento tan exacto sin siquiera mirarlo.

_Púdrete._

_Como tú desees._

La respuesta de Malfoy lo desconcertó; había esperado una frase ingeniosa o molesta por lo menos. Sonaba raro, como si hubiese dicho las palabras en voz alta con una mueca en los labios. Le sorprendió la amargura que percibió.

— ¿Estás bien? Luces molesto.

Sorprendido, él apenas pudo registrar quien le había hablado, antes de que el asiento vacío de Ginny fuese ocupado por alguien más: Hermione. Dejo caer su mochila al suelo con un ruido sordo y deslizo una pila de libros en la mesa frente a ella, mirándolo preocupada.

—Estoy bien —Contestó, apartando los libros un poco— No debes preocuparte por mí todo el tiempo.

—Me preocupas —replicó ella prontamente, tomando una copa— Todos lo estamos. Estas atascado con Malfoy, después de todo. ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

—Bien —dijo Harry. —Un poco raro, pero es Malfoy.

— ¿Raro? —Interrogó ella.

Se encogió de hombros. —Hace algún que otro comentario astuto de vez en cuando. Nada mal intencionado. Está bien.

Hermione asintió con comprensión, y cuando habló nuevamente, su tono fue más suspicaz. Él lo reconoció como el que usaba cuando iba a decirle algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar.

—McGonagall me preguntó acerca de ustedes dos. Quería saber cómo les iba con la tregua.

Harry la miró, sintiendo la indignación bullir por sus venas. — ¿Qué? ¿Ella te pidió que me vigiles?

—No —Contestó Hermione con paciencia, como si le hablara a alguien increíblemente lento. —En realidad me pidió que vigile a Malfoy.

Harry se sintió desconcertado por un momento. — ¿Eh?

—Está un poco preocupada por él —Admitió ella, bajando la voz. —Y no confía en preguntarle a los Slytherin sobre esto, porque en primer lugar, él no comparte sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con ellos, y en segundo lugar porque sabe que le dirán que ha preguntado. Así que me pidió que viera si yo, ya sabes, podía vigilar lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. Tal vez tú puedas decirme si algo anda mal con él.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry estaba desconcertado acerca de este repentino interés en Malfoy; claro que había tenido malos momentos, pero, ¿No los habían tenido todos ellos?

Hermione suspiró, sus ojos miraron a través del comedor y se posaron en la nuca de Malfoy. — Ella piensa que se siente culpable de sobrevivir — ella dijo— Por qué su padre murió, y él cree que no hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle. Y también se siente responsable de todas las víctimas en nuestro lado.

Harry la miró. —Bueno, en cierta forma es así. Debería sentirse responsable.

—Él no mato a esas personas —Dijo ella en voz baja. — ¿O sí?

No era una pregunta genuina, era una afirmación y él se sintió irritado; sabía que Malfoy técnicamente, no había matado a nadie, pero era difícil disculpar su comportamiento por un mero tecnicismo. A pesar de que Harry le había perdonado todo, no estaba realmente seguro de por qué. Sólo lo había hecho.

Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —No. —Concedió, en voz baja, y confundido. —Pero… mierda. No sé. ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Sí —contestó Hermione gentilmente. —Es necesario. Estás enlazado con él, y si quieres llegar al final de esto sin asesinarlo, tienes que comprender que es lo que siente. Aunque sea un poco.

—Se lo que él está sintiendo. —Dijo Harry, ahora demasiado irritado y completamente molesto. Solo porque McGonagall y Hermione eran más listas que él, no les daba luz verde para interferir en sus asuntos. Estaba manejando el enlace bien, muchas gracias, no las necesitaba para que le explicaran cómo tratar con Malfoy.

—Harry…

—Por favor, no te metas, todo está bien. —Insistió.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero la suerte debió haber estado de su lado, porque en ese momento el resto de la tropa de gryffindors decidió unirse a la mesa, y el estrépito de conversaciones apagó cualquier protesta de Hermione. Ron se sentó junto a ella y Dean, Seamus y Neville frente a ellos.

Hermione le dirigió una clara mirada "esto no ha terminado" pero él la ignoró, inclinándose para mirar el cuaderno azul de Seamus.

— ¿Sobre qué estamos apostando hoy?

—Sobre ti —Sonrió Seamus abiertamente— Y las interesantes probabilidades de que golpees a Malfoy en la cara antes de Halloween.

Harry rodó los ojos. — ¿Puedes decirle a quienes apuesten que las ganancias incluirán una maldición de mi parte?

—Deja de molestarlo —Dijo Dean a Seamus. —No estamos apostando sobre Malfoy. Hay una nueva apuesta.

— ¿La hay? —Preguntó instantáneamente Seamus, luciendo perplejo y agarró su cuaderno de apuntes para pasar las páginas, como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

—Si —dijo Dean casualmente— Las probabilidades de cuantas semanas vas a pasar en detención si McGonagall te atrapa apostando en su colegio.

Seamus se dio por aludido e inmediatamente escondió el cuaderno dentro de su túnica sin decir otra palabra, justo cuando McGonagall caminaba entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, moviéndose entre ellos y dirigiéndoles una mirada de sospecha. Dean y Neville soltaron la risa al instante, sin hacer nada para apaciguarlas y así evitar la sospecha de la Directora de que algo fuera de lugar estaba sucediendo.

Harry bufó. —No habrá más apuestas sobre mí, Seamus. Y menos que involucren a Malfoy.

Los otros dejaron de reír, y la sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Seamus, quien, a diferencia de Dean, aún tenía la sonrisa plasmada en su lugar. —La gente está muy interesa en ese enlace tuyo.

—Sí, es mi enlace —dijo Harry firmemente. —Así que apártense.

Seamus soltó un silbido, codeando a Neville que intentaba no sonreír. —Oh, parece que tocamos un punto sensible allí. ¿Te estás volviendo susceptible acerca de Malfoy, Harry?

—No. —contestó petulante. —Estoy molesto por que siguen insistiendo sobre esto. Todo está bien, déjennos en paz.

Todos quedaron en silencio por sus palabras. Repentinamente el humor general había desaparecido; Ron lo miraba con curiosidad, Seamus y Neville fruncían ligeramente el ceño y Dean lucía algo impresionado.

— ¿Déjennos? —Preguntó lentamente Dean. —Lo siento, no sabía que allí había un nosotros.

A Harry no le gusto para nada la forma en que pronunció el nosotros. La irritación lo recorrió nuevamente, como lo había hecho cuando Hermione empezó a preguntarle acerca de Malfoy y a decir todas esas cosas estúpidas sobre intentar comprenderlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dean se salvó de responder porque Neville intervino, luciendo confundido. — ¿Ahora Malfoy y tú son amigos?

—Hicimos una tregua —Contestó Harry impaciente.

— ¿Y Ginny lo sabe? —Preguntó Dean.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Harry exasperado y sintiéndose molesto por todas las preguntas. —Ella lo sabe, estaba ahí cuando hablé con él más temprano.

— ¿Hablaste con él, o hablaste con él? —preguntó Ron, golpeando ligeramente su boca y luego su sien.

—Mediante el enlace. —Dijo Harry desconcertado. Vió a Dean y Seamus intercambiar una mirada y no pudo ignorar la forma en que Neville lo observaba, con el semblante ligeramente cauteloso.

—No es la gran cosa —Dijo Harry, intentando que dejaran de mirarlo de esa forma, como si tuviera algo contagioso. Merlin, reaccionaban como si Malfoy estuviera sentado en su misma mesa.

—Un poco, lo es —dijo Seamus encogiéndose de hombros. —Tú y Malfoy congeniando, es una señal del Apocalipsis ¿no?

—No creo que sea tan malo —Comentó Ron desde el otro lado de Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de alcanzar el jugo. —Antes si, tal vez lo hubiese sido.

—Gracias —Dijo Harry triunfalmente. — ¿Ven? Malfoy no es la gran cosa ahora.

—No. Pero que tú de pronto te des la vuelta y pienses que él es brillante es raro.

Su mandíbula cayó. Todos giraron para mirar a Dean, quien miraba fijamente a Harry, quien estaba tan asombrado que se perdió lo que sea que Seamus y Neville dijeron en respuesta.

—Nunca dije que él fuera brillante —Finalmente logro decir, mirando a Ron en busca de apoyo, quien se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Sólo que ya no es tan malo.

—Mmm —Dijo Dean sonando poco convencido, y desviando la mirada. Lentamente guardó las cosas en su mochila. —Me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

Sin otra palabra, se levantó y se fue, caminando hacia el vestíbulo en la misma dirección que había tomado Ginny. Harry se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose desconcertado.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

—No tengo idea —Contestó Seamus rápidamente, tomando su cuaderno y buscando algo.

—No sé —dijo Neville, mirando hacia su comida.

Harry volteó hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes lo miraban preocupados.

— ¿Ustedes saben?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, lentamente. Harry no quedó convencido; estaba seguro de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Era realmente para tanto que estuviese llevándose bien con Malfoy? Aparentemente sí, si el comportamiento de todos era una referencia justa.

—Las probabilidades de ese Apocalipsis parecen buenas ahora, ¿Eh?

Levantó la vista hacia Seamus, quien lo veía con una expresión parecida a la compasión, aunque fuera más amistosa; más de entendimiento y menos fría, más parecida a la simpatía que a la lástima.

Harry suspiro y asintió de mal humor. El regreso la mirada hacia su lugar pensando que la comida no había sido tan buena después de todo.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, Harry cerró suavemente la cubierta de su libro _"El funcionamiento de la mente"_ y atravesó el espacio entre las cortinas para ponerlo en su mesita de luz. Había sido un día atareado, y aunque no era tarde, se sentía agotado. Dejó sus anteojos cuidadosamente encima del libro, y entonces se recostó agradecidamente sobre la almohada, restregándose los ojos cansados.

Él todavía reflexionaba sobre el accidente del almuerzo en su cabeza, y seguía sintiéndose confundido por ello. La mitad de él estaba increíblemente alegre porque Ginny lo había perdonado, pero había algo en su estómago que no le dejaba pensar que todo estaba cien por ciento bien.

El comportamiento de Dean lo había desconcertado por un tiempo, pero luego había entendido; Dean había estado en Malfoy Manor con ellos aquella noche durante la guerra. No podía haber conservado ninguna impresión favorable de la familia Malfoy, lo cual incluía desafortunadamente a Draco por defecto. Sin embargo por alguna razón esa explicación no lo convencía. Luna no odiaba a Draco, y eso que ella había pasado semanas en las mazmorras. Aunque el argumento de Luna en defensa de Malfoy era algo sobre el color de sus ojos haciéndolo susceptible a los Wrackspurts, quienes lo incapacitaban para decir que no, especialmente ante su padre. Por eso, Harry no le había dado a su opinión mucha relevancia en su debate interno.

Dejando de lado a los Wrackspurts, todos sabían bien la historia de cómo Draco se había negado a identificar a Harry ante su padre para el Señor Oscuro aquella noche. Eso, combinado con el conocimiento de que Narcissa había salvado a Harry, significaba que el apellido Malfoy ya no era considerado algo malo. Aún más ahora que Lucius había muerto.

Seguro que a las personas aún no les gustaba mucho Draco, y había algunas personas que todavía lo odiaban y pensaban que debería estar en Azkaban, pero no eran todos. Harry supuso que la mayoría pensaban como él había pensado antes; que Draco era un imbécil que había quedado envuelto en juegos que no podía manejar…

_¿Potter?_

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, sobresaltándose un poco ante la voz tentativa que rompió el silencio. Incluso ahora, él todavía se olvidaba del enlace y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que Malfoy no estaba parado justo detrás suyo. O acostado en la cama a su lado, Merlin no lo quisiera. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a ver si Malfoy decía algo más, o si se había callado definitivamente.

_Estás despierto, ¿verdad?_

_Si,_respondió finalmente, con cautela. ¿El enlace estaba estable? ¿O Malfoy había oído lo que estaba pensando de él? Maldición. Se pausó cautelosamente por un segundo antes de continuar.

_¿Por qué?_

_Simplemente quería preguntarte algo._

Harry esperó nuevamente, pero Malfoy no decía cuál era su duda. El moreno sintió una ola de inquietud. ¿Y si preguntaba algo sobre Ginny? O peor, ¿Y si había escuchado los pensamientos de Harry y quería hablar de la guerra o algo por el estilo? Recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho esa mañana y se tensó, esperando algo potencialmente incómodo.

No iba a rehusarse a hablar con Malfoy sobre esas cosas, bueno tal vez un poco al principio, pero accedería eventualmente. Honestamente creía todo lo que había dicho y pensado sobre Malfoy últimamente, en realidad ya no lo odiaba más. ¿Pero y si el rubio mencionaba la deuda de vida? ¿Qué podría decir sobre eso? Merlín ¿Qué ocurrirá si mencionaba a su padre? ¿Y se peleaban por ello? Merlin, había perdonado a Malfoy, a Draco, por lo que había hecho, pero no había manera de que él estuviera compadeciéndose de Lucius por ahora. Entró en pánico. Maldición, él debía haber dicho que no, que Draco no podría hacerle preguntas, porque no estaba listo, él no había resuelto las cosas para sí mismo, y mucho menos podría darle un consejo al maldito de Malfoy…

_El ensayo de pociones ¿Es para mañana o el jueves?_

Su diatriba interna se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Una pregunta sobre pociones? Se sintió aliviado pero también algo así como decepcionado. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba descifrar porque se sintió de esa manera.

_Para el jueves._

_Gracias._

Aun frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó por qué Malfoy no le había preguntado a alguno de los Slytherins. Seguramente estaría en su sala común a esta hora, o incluso en su dormitorio. Él sabía que Pansy y Theo también cursaban pociones, ¿Por qué Malfoy no les preguntó a ellos en vez de a Harry?

_¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Nott?_

Hubo una pausa.

_No estoy seguro. Supongo que tú eras la opción más simple._

_Oh, está bien._Replicó Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente desinflado ante la respuesta de Malfoy. Correcto. Él solo fue la opción más simple. Designado para siempre a contestar todas las preguntas triviales de Malfoy acerca de las fechas topes de las tareas que incluso Ron podía recordar, gracias al estúpido vínculo.

_Buenas noches, Potter._

Las palabras tranquilas detuvieron su pensamiento, y sintió que la molestia disminuía gradualmente, reemplazado por algo que no podía definir claramente. Después de todo, Malfoy podría haber elegido ser un patán todo el tiempo hasta navidad, y en su lugar estaba preguntándole cosas sobre la tarea y deseándole buenas noches a Harry.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras giraba hacia un lado, acomodando la almohada. Cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente.

_Buenas noches, Malfoy._


	9. Chapter 9

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**_Pareciendo estar bien, sintiéndose mal._**

* * *

La vida continuó. Harry no había estado enteramente seguro de que lo haría; Seamus había estado, en parte, en lo correcto cuando había dicho que la situación entre Harry y Malfoy era un signo seguro del inicio del fin del mundo, y el moreno sabía bien que la tregua con Draco era precaria en el mejor de los casos.

Pero los jinetes no llegaron. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo y la súbita desilusión de los pocos que habían apostado que Harry y Malfoy terminarían en la enfermería antes de Halloween. Harry casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al tener a todos interesados en sus asuntos y observándolo todo el tiempo, hasta el festín de Halloween. Había entrado coincidentemente con Malfoy no muy atrás, y escuchó un par de gemidos de desilusión de los desafortunados apostadores, cuando vieron que ambos estaban perfectamente ilesos.

Malfoy le había dirigido una mirada divertida, rodando los ojos y se había sentado con Theo Nott sin decir más. Harry no le prestó atención; un Malfoy tranquilo era un Malfoy agradable. Ciertamente estaba resultando ser interesante cuando hablaban mediante el enlace, pero Harry no quería tentar su suerte.

Cierto, había bromas que eran un poco maliciosas, de parte de ambos claro, pero nada rudo o dañino. Por ejemplo, Draco se burlaba de su cabello, y Harry le bromeaba que se iba a perder entre la nieve, siendo tan pálido y todo eso. Habían superado las formalidades, ahora compartían bromas entre ellos. A Harry le gustaban las cosas de esta manera; sabía muy bien que podrían ser horriblemente agresivos el uno con el otro si quisieran, y siempre había algo de eso muy en el fondo de su mente. Una mención de Lucius, Sirius o Dumbledore y su tregua tan precaria caería como una torre de naipes.

No, eso no estaba en el orden del día de Harry. Las bromas con Malfoy eran casi divertidas, a falta de otra palabra mejor. Al parecer podía tomarle el pelo un poco, y el rubio no se enfurecía, probablemente porque nadie más podía escucharlos. Sabía que sería completamente diferente si dijera alguna de las cosas que le decía mediante el enlace en voz alta, especialmente si estuviese al alcance del oído de sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

Ahora que Ginny admitía ante todos que no lo odiaba, Ron y Hermione no estaban peleando (momentáneamente al menos), sus tareas eran lo mitad de horribles de lo que había temido y Malfoy molestaba sólo de vez en cuando, Harry había pensado que las cosas iban viento en popa.

Eso fue hasta que despertó preocupantemente temprano el primer domingo de Noviembre, una hora antes del tiempo en que debía sacar su culo de la cama, alistarse para encontrar a los otros e ir Hogsmeade.

Estaba medio dormido, revoloteando en un delicioso estupor tranquilo, con ganas de volver a caer en la somnolencia y continuar con cualquier sueño que había estado teniendo. No podía recordarlo, pero debió haber sido bueno porque su miembro estaba duro como una roca y desesperado por atención.

A pesar de que solía estresarse por casi todo lo que pasaba en su vida, la frustración sexual no había sido, por suerte, tan grave en lo que llevaba vinculado con Malfoy, al contrario de lo que había temido. Había tenido cuidado de no excitarse después del accidente en la ducha que aún lo hacía pasar verguenza. Pero no podía controlar sus sueños y al parecer estos le llevaban la contraria, ahora estaba despierto y con una erección extrema que no se desvanecería.

Parpadeó adormilado, se retorció bajo las sabanas, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Su pene hacía fricción dentro de su pijama y claramente no iba a escuchar los reclamos silenciosos de Harry de abandonarlo.

Moviéndose aletargado, buscó su varita bajo su almohada y convocó un hechizo silenciador en las cortinas. Entonces se maldijo a sí mismo. No podía tocarse con el maldito enlace ahí.

Aunque… estaba bastante seguro de que Malfoy ya no escuchaba ninguno de sus pensamientos privados. Le había preguntado y el rubio lo había confirmado que no, pero Harry realmente no confiaba del todo en él, por lo cual había gastado diez minutos pensando las cosas más horribles que se le ocurrían sobre Malfoy, solo para asegurarse. Pero Malfoy no lo había maldecido, gritado, ni hecho una rabieta, así que Harry supuso que podía estar tranquilo. Sin embargo, en el momento culminación, con sus pensamientos decididamente en cualquier otra parte menos en Malfoy… ¿Los bloqueos aguantarían?

Si, pensó Harry desesperado, chequeando rápidamente sus bloqueos mentales antes de deslizar su mano dentro de su pijama. Se quedó sin aliento al primer contacto de la piel con piel, se encargó de sí mismo correctamente.

—Joder… —suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de su pene con sus dedos, empujando hacia atras su prepucio, jugando y retorciéndose ligeramente sobre el colchón. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien, y medio se preguntó cómo o por qué había aguantado sin tocarse durante tres malditas semanas.

Ni siquiera pudo tolerar la caricia de sus propios dedos por mucho tiempo; lo que sea que hubiera estado soñando debió haber sido fantástico porque sabía que estaba a punto de acabar, apenas cinco minutos después de comenzar a satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Rodeó su miembro y comenzó a bombear su mano arriba y abajo, mordiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Merlín, él ni siquiera necesito conjurar imágenes, solamente lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía retorcerse y sentir escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

Jadeando, bajo su mano libre para acariciar sus testículos. A la mierda con salir hoy, se iba a quedar exactamente donde estaba y masturbarse todo el día, con el cuerpo tenso y saboreando los momentos previos al orgasmo…

Mordió sus labios fuertemente, para amortiguar su grito al venirse estremeciéndose, sintiendo el líquido caliente contra su mano. Su cuerpo entero se relajó y se recostó de nuevo en el colchón, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Wow, pensó, flexionando los dedos de los pies para comprobar que seguían ahí. Se rió sin aliento, antes de tomar su varita y convocar un hechizo limpiador.

No podía estar menos preocupado por el enlace; se sentía muy contento como para preocuparse por nada. No había oído ningún grito indignado así que asumió que Malfoy seguía dormido, y más considerando que era muy temprano y además domingo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si Malfoy era mañanero o dormilón. Por lo que Harry sabía, el cabrón podría haberse levantado a las siete para elaborar planes siniestros.

Riendo, tomó sus anteojos y se levantó. Se estiró y todas sus articulaciones crujieron con satisfacción. El dormitorio estaba silencioso, excepto por los ronquidos de Ron y la fuerte respiración de Neville. Excelente, Harry pensó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Como era el primero en levantarse tendría el priemer lugar en el cuarto de baño y probablemente tendría una media hora antes de que alguien se levantara y exigiera que saliera de la ducha porque se estaba gastando el agua caliente.

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, anticipó mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Sus pasos retumbaron en la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios haces despierto?

Harry se volteó en el sofá ante el sonido de la voz de Ron y sonrió. Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban allí, luciendo medio dormidos y cansados.

—Es un lindo día —dijo Harry mientras todos se arrojaban sin elegancia sobre los asientos a su alrededor. La casi discusión de la semana pareció quedar completamente olvidada cuando Dean se sentó junto a él luciendo perfectamente amigable. —No quisiera desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo.

— ¿El enlace le dañó el cerebro? —Preguntó Seamus gruñón, cruzando los brazos fuertemente contra su pecho y escondiendo las manos. —No es un lindo día, es un maldito congelador.

—A mí me gustan los días fríos como este —comentó Neville, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo raso encantado. Era casi blanco, las nubes sobre ellos prometían una nevada cercana.

—George me enseñó el hechizo para que las bolas de nieve persigan a la gente —dijo Ron, agarrando feliz un par de tostadas. —Voy a tener que encantar a un par de tercer año con él hoy.

—Apuesto a que no puedes darle en la cara a diez chicos de tercero —incitó Seamus.

—Apuesto a que no puedes estar un día sin apostar con nadie sobre nada —se metió Dean bromeando y todos rieron.

— ¿Cómo está Malfoy hoy? —preguntó Ron y todos empezaron a tomar el desayuno, charlando sobre a donde irían mientras estaban en Hogsmeade. Ir a Cabeza de Puerco y tomar un montón de cerveza de mantequilla parecía ser el consenso general.

—Ni idea —dijo Harry en respuesta a la ahora pregunta diaria de Ron. —No escuché nada todavía.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Preguntó Ron por encima de su montón de tocino.

—Eh... —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ni lo uno ni lo otro. No es tan malo cuando hace algún comentario, pero está mejor tener mi cabeza para mí mismo por un rato, ¿sabes?

Ron asintió comprensivamente, tragando su comida. —Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que los estás llevando; después de los primeros días pensé que iban a terminar en un charco de sangre.

—Es difícil cuando no puedes controlarlo, escuchar palabras aleatorias y cosas así, y no saber qué es lo que él escucha —dijo Harry —Pero ahora lo peor que ocurre es que él me habla justo cuando intento estudiar para decirme que mis anteojos me hacen ver estúpido.

Ron hizo una mueca. —Yo lo mataría, suena bastante molesto.

—A veces —coincidió Harry—, pero está funcionando bastante bien. Yo esperaba que pudiéramos dejar todas esas estupideces atrás y ser corteses durante este año, y es más fácil cuando puedo hablar con él a solas sin nadie más entrometiéndose.

— ¿Cómo yo? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry rió. —Sí, es verdad. Y Pansy Maldita Parkinson.

Ron soltó una carcajada. —Si hay una vaca tonta en esta escuela, es ella.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, mordiendo su tostada mientras Ron tragaba entusiasmado su tocino. —A veces me pregunto cómo logró entrar a Slytherin; tiene tanto tacto como un troll de las montañas.

—Supongo que quiso estar con Malfoy, ¿No? —dijo el pelirrojo pensativo. —Quería estar cerca para vigilarlo, así ninguna podría saltar sobre él y tener sus bebés rubios y puntiagudos.

—Eww —Harry arrugó la nariz y le dio un codazo a Ron. —No es la imagen visual que quiero tener tan temprano en la mañana, gracias. Es asqueroso.

— ¿Qué cosa es asquerosa?

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a Hermione, Ginny y Lavender paradas detrás de ellos, mirando curiosamente a Harry.

—Pansy Parkinson teniendo bebés de Malfoy —dijo Ron rápidamente, y las tres pusieron la misma cara de aversión, rodando los ojos.

—Que apropiada conversación de sobremesa —suspiró Hermione irónica, sentándose junto a Ron.

—Ron la empezó. —Dijo Harry, mirando a su lado para ver si había espacio. —Gin ¿Quieres sentarte…?

—No, está bien —dijo ella rápidamente, sentándose junto a Dean y empezando una conversación con él sobre las estadísticas de Quidditch del Profeta.

Harry se tensó por un momento, sintiéndose apartado, y luego se reprendió a si mismo por molestarse. Todos eran amigos, no había razón para empezar a ponerse posesivo y tonto ahora, solo porque habían tenido una corta relación. Sabía que a Ginny no le gustaría para nada, y francamente, no podría reunir la energía suficiente para siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo así de pegajoso.

— ¿Y por qué están discutiendo la vida amorosa de Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, llamando su atención de vuelta a la conversación previa. — ¿Pasó algo con el enlace?

—No, nada de eso —dijo Harry. —Sólo comentábamos que Pansy Parkinson debe ser la Slytherin más estúpida de la historia…

—Sutil como un troll de montaña —lo ayudó Ron.

—…y Ron dijo que ella entró en Slytherin siguiendo a Malfoy porque quería tener sus bebés.

—No me sorprende mucho —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Son pareja, no?

—No —dijo Lavender desde el otro lado de la mesa junto a Seamus. Todos la miraron inquisitivamente y ella negó con la cabeza. —Para nada. Ella quiere, pero él no.

—Oh —dijo Hermione sorprendida. —Fueron juntos al baile Navidad.

Lavender la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Eso fue hace años —dijo. —Estás un poco atrasada.

Hermione lució ofendida. —Sólo porque no me interesa la vida social de cada estudiante en este colegio…

— ¿Por qué él no quiere estar con ella? —intervino Harry rápidamente antes de que Lavender y Hermione empezaran a discutir.

Lavender puso su atención en él. —No lo sé —dijo con tristeza. —Intenté averiguarlo…

—Yo podría preguntarle. —Sugirió Harry tocando su sien, pero la idea se escurrió rápidamente ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo crees que terminará esa conversación? ¿Qué si el pregunta sobre Ginny?

—Ok, sólo fue una idea —murmuró Harry, bajando la vista a la madera cuando los ojos de Ginny se posaron en él. Genial, pensó. Ella aún estaba sentada junto a su ex novio y ellos aún estaban hablando de Malfoy.

—La chica Greengrass quiere salir con él —continuó Lavender. —La menor.

— ¿La que luce constantemente aterrorizada? —preguntó Ron y ella asintió.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Hermione riendo. —No puedo imaginarla lidiando con él cuando está de mal humor.

—Uno nunca sabe —dijo Harry incapaz de abandonar la conversación, aun cuando sabía que a Ginny le molestaría. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? —Él podría apreciar una influencia tranquilizadora.

—Yo pienso que estaría terriblemente aburrido con alguien que no lo estimulara intelectualmente —dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron exasperada cuando éste escupió su jugo, probablemente debido a la palabra estimular. —Madura, Ron.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lavender curiosa.

—Bueno, entre todas las cosas que es Malfoy, también es muy listo —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó Ron, tosiendo y llevándose el puño a la boca, intentando aclararse la garganta.

—Sí, cuando le interesa —dijo Hermione. —Ese es su problema. No pone ningún esfuerzo cuando no ve la necesidad de ella o alguna recompensa que pueda obtener.

— ¿Desde cuando eres una experta en Malfoy? —preguntó Ron perplejo, compartiendo una mirada con Harry quien también se sentía un poco desconcertado por el conocimiento que Hermione tenía del rubio. Tal vez había un libro en la biblioteca llamado '_Por qué Draco Malfoy es un individuo complejo_' o '_Diez maneras fáciles de detectar cuando Malfoy está siendo un cretino_'.

—No lo soy —dijo Hermione, sacando a Harry de su ensoñación sobre libros sobre Malfoy . —Es obvio. McGonagall también piensa así.

—Volvamos a lo de la estimulación intelectual —dijo Harry y Ron se tragó otra risa, intentando mantenerse serio. — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Quiero decir que Malfoy es muy astuto cuando quiere serlo, pero tiene la capacidad de atención tan corta como la de un Bowtruckle, así que no creo que pueda estar con alguien que no lo mantenga sobre sus pies. Me hace acordar un poco a ti, Harry, pienso que ambos necesitan las mismas cosas en sus relaciones.

Las cejas de Harry subieron casi hasta su cabello. —¿Disculpa?

—Cálmate —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. —No quiero decir que deban ser mejores amigos o que estén destinados a vivir una maravillosa vida juntos o algo por el estilo.

Harry se relajó. —Tengo la maldita esperanza que no.

Ron rió junto a él y Harry lo codeó bruscamente. Ron lo miró indignado, masajeándose la zona.

— ¡Auch! Ella fue la que dijo que debías salir con Malfoy, no yo.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —La boca de Hermione se abrió indignada y golpeó a Ron en el hombro, y Seamus y Lavender voltearon a verlo, perplejos. —Ron ¡Eso no fue lo que yo dije!

— ¿Qué? Harry y… —empezó Lavender, su expresión transformándose lentamente de confundida a excitada.

— ¡No! —dijo Harry casi gritando, sintiendo que un rubor avergonzado estaba subiendo por su cuello. —Ron está portándose como idiota.

Lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y sintió satisfacción cuando Ron se quejó, adolorido.

—De acuerdo, ¡Me retracto! —dijo mirando a Harry incrédulo y frotándose la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. —Merlín, solías ser capaz de aceptar una broma.

—Sí, bromear no incluye insinuar algo así —dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Ron fijamente. —Las personas ya están diciendo teorías alocadas sobre el enlace, no es necesario que agreguen eso.

Seamus sacó su anotador, y lo movió frente a Harry con una sonrisa. — ¿Mil a uno a que terminas saliendo con Malfoy?

— ¡Jodete!

Todos rieron y Seamus guardó el anotador en su bolsillo. —Sólo bromeaba —dijo mirando hacia la puerta. — ¿Podemos ir pronto? No me gusta caminar en la nieve cuando está muy profunda.

Harry asintió, echando un vistazo rápido al cielo, donde ciertamente pequeños copos blancos habían empezado a caer. —De acuerdo —dijo. —Sólo si juras que no habrá más bromas sobre Malfoy y yo.

Seamus suspiró dramáticamente. — ¿Debo hacerlo?

Ron asintió. —Patea muy fuerte.

Seamus rió. —De acuerdo, no más bromas sobre Malfoy. Vamos, el pub espera. ¿Nos encontramos en la entrada? —le preguntó a los demás que aún comían. Lavender asintió y Seamus y Harry empujaron los platos, abandonando el comedor rumbo a la torre a buscar los abrigos, bufandas y guantes, para protegerse del frío.

—Una pregunta final —dijo Seamus mientras ascendían la última escalera. Su tono inocente no engañó a Harry en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué? —suspiró resignado.

— ¿De verdad no es tan malo estar enlazado a Malfoy?

Harry se sorprendió; había esperado un comentario sobre la vida sexual del rubio o una broma sobre él siendo finalmente gay. Pero Seamus lo miraba genuinamente interesado, todos los chistes se habían ido por ahora.

—No —contestó pensativo. —Es complicado… —dijo, pensando en la división de casas y la animosidad que aún se sostenía entre algunas personas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. —Pero él no es tan malo. Malfoy como persona es llevadero.

— ¿Van a terminar siendo amigos cercanos? – preguntó Seamus.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo veo teniendo amigos cercanos, más bien servidores —dijo y Seamus rió. —Seremos corteses al menos. Solo hay que esperar y ver.

—No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas! —gritó Hermione cuando la bola de nieve que Ron le arrojó le dio en el hombro.

— ¡Eres un bobo!

Harry rió mientras Hermione se inclinaba para agarrar un gran montón de nieve, y lo arrojaba en dirección a Ron. Habían caminado unos veinte minutos hacia Hogsmeade antes de que empezara la nevada; y Ron comenzó a hechizar bolas para pegarle a Seamus, dándole detrás de la cabeza. Después dejaron la magia y comenzaron a arrojarse unos a otros, hasta armar un pequeño caos.

—Ron… ¡Ron!

Harry intentó obtener la atención de su amigo, pero antes de lograrlo fue golpeado en la cara por una bola de nieve. Lo agarró con la guardia baja. Jadeó, tambaleándose.

— ¡Mierda! —enderezó sus anteojos e intento sacudir su bufanda, riendo levemente al ver a Ginny a pocos pasos, doblada de la risa. Se agachó, pero antes de poder armar una bola, otro golpe le dio en la cabeza, llenando su cabello y nunca de nieve.

— ¡Auch!

Se dio vuelta entre incrédulo y alegre al ver a Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente, con sus guantes cubiertos de nieve. Levantó su propio montón amenazante, pero antes de poder arrojarlo Ron saltó sobre Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura, con lo cual ambos cayeron sobre una montaña de nieve.

Sus costillas comenzaron a doler de tanto reír, pero no podía evitarlo; Hermione intentaba levantarse entre chillidos, y los demás colaboraban muy poco arrojándole nieve a ambos.

Otro golpe lo alcanzó y se giró a enfrentar a Ginny, quien corría lejos de él, anticipando sus movimientos como si ella fuera Malfoy y pudiera leer su mente.

— ¡Alejarse corriendo es trampa! —gritó persiguiéndola. Pasó junto a Neville y Seamus, quienes arrastraban a Lavender que gritaba, hacia el montón de nieve, aparentemente para arrojarla junto a Hermione.

Atrapar a Ginny no era un problema; él era más alto, tenía piernas más largas y no le importaba caer. Así que pronto estuvo a pocos pasos y la atrapó por la cintura, para luego caer rodando en el suelo.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos orientándose otra vez; todo a su alrededor era blanco y no sabía muy bien en qué dirección habían rodado. Con dificultad se sentó y se encontró nariz contra nariz con Ginny. Ella reía y se sacaba la nieve de la cara, arrodillándose junto a él.

Estaban muy juntos, las rodillas de ella presionaban su cadera, y se quedó inmóvil, percatándose de que no habían estado tan cerca en años. Ella sonrió y se acercó más, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro de una manera familiar.

El pánico lo atacó y se levantó incómodo antes de que ella pudiera acercarse aún más.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó confundida. Se sacudió las rodillas y se levantó. Él la ayudó, sintiéndose nervioso y profundamente desconcertado. El flash de pánico había sido muy rápido, y se había movido por impulso, inseguro del motivo. Simplemente se había sentido incómodo y de alguna manera incorrecta de alguna manera que él no podía definir claramente, y la sensación todavía recorría su columna mientras Ginny esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal en él?

—Si —dijo, tragando e intentando aclarar su garganta. Un poco desesperado, miró alrededor, y su corazón saltó al ver que los demás estaban caminando hacia ellos. —Los otros están viendo, es todo.

Ella asintió, sacudiéndose el pelo de la cara y mirándolos. —Es cierto —dijo buscando su mano. Él la sujetó, sintiéndose extraordinariamente aliviado porque ella había aceptado su excusa patética.

Afortunadamente, los demás llegaron a su lado rápidamente, después de jugar con la nieve y fueron a Cabeza de Puerco para tomar unos tragos y entrar en calor. Ginny deslizó su mano en la de Harry, pero se volvió a mirar a los otros y sonrió cuando Hermione trato en vano de quitarse toda la nieve de su cabello.

—No sabía que tenías tan buena puntería —dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño y Hermione sonrió, obviamente complacida por el elogio.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —dijo ella con picardía y Ron sonrió, acercándola hacia sí y pasando un brazo sobre su hombro. Harry sonrió a la pareja, contento por como Hermione había aprendido a relajarse y pasarla bien aun con sus estudios, obviamente bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Ron.

Aún riendo y charlando, continuaron su camino a Hogsmeade, la nieve cubría los tejados que ya casi no se veían. Harry escuchaba a medias las conversaciones, riendo de vez en cuando, pero su mente estaba distraída.

Besarse en la nieve se suponía que era romántico ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se había alterado como si tuviera trece y no hubiese besado nunca a nadie? Una parte de su mente seguro estaba pensando en que iban a ser atormentados con bolas de nieve de parte de Seamus, y que Ron estaba al acecho… lo cual quitaría el romance de la situación.

Pero eso no era todo. No podía ser. Solía ser una broma entre ambos, él y Ginny, que Ron era molesto como grano en el culo y siempre interrumpía sus momentos, pero ya no se sentía igual. No le hacía gracia.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sospechaba que el enlace era parte del problema. Un problema delgado, rubio, en forma de Malfoy.

Parecía haber sido en otra vida cuando se sentaba en la sala común y ponía a Ginny en la cima de la lista de cosas en las que no podía pensar por culpa de Malfoy. Empezaba a sospechar que las cosas no iban a volver exactamente a la normalidad después de todo; como mínimo sus sentimientos por Ginny no habían regresado a cómo eran antes del enlace. No habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos después de todo y sus asuntos con Malfoy no estaban ayudando en la situación.

Algo en su mente sonó, haciéndole recordar cómo había evitado a Ginny antes del accidente con el enlace, renuente a arreglar su relación y volver a lo que una vez habían tenido. Sintió que se ruborizaba de vergüenza y culpabilidad, y apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

Las palabras "maldito Malfoy" se cruzaron rápidamente por su cabeza, pero sin convicción. No era la culpa de Malfoy. Harry supuso que debía ser igual de difícil para él. El moreno sospechaba que ninguno de los Slytherins estará muy feliz de la relación de Malfoy con él.

Abriendo la puerta del pub, suspiró, ignorado por los demás. Genial. Afortunadamente ya habían pasado tres semanas enlazado con el rubio y todo había sido mejor de lo anticipado. Estarían bien.

—Es tan agradable estar caliente.

El comentario feliz de Lavender provocó murmullos de conformidad en el resto del grupo, mientras bebían su cerveza de mantequilla y condimentando la bebida caliente y la confortable temperatura del pub. Desde el final de la guerra, Aberforth había puesto esfuerzo en hacer más acogedor su establecimiento para sus clientes, en lugar del gris y oscuro, ahora estaba lleno de centenares de candelabros que estaban ubicadas a lo largo de cada una de las cornisas que estaban disponibles, excepto sobre el bar. Muchas estaban suspendidas sobre sus cabezas como en el comedor, pero como Aberforth no dominaba con maestría el hechizo, algunas gotas de cera caliente a veces caían sobre sus vasos o cabezas. Un fuego vivo bailaba en la chimenea en los meses de invierno, y, probablemente el detalle más importante era que ahora el lugar estaba limpio, las superficies brillaban bajo la luz de las velas.

Muchos de los estudiantes mayores preferían venir aquí antes de a Las Tres Escobas; era más tranquilo y no lo frecuentaban los maestros, así que podían relajarse con mayor facilidad. Harry en particular apreciaba la poca concurrencia porque a veces en Las Tres Escobas le tomaba mucho tiempo hacer su pedido, ya que la gente quería saludarlo y estrechar su mano.

En el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade del año, se había dado mucho gusto observar a Aberforth echar a algunos de cuarto año que habían comenzado a fastidiar a Harry por un autógrafo. La mayoría de los estudiantes, incluso los más jóvenes, respetaban el pedido de privacidad que había hecho pero aun había algunos que lo molestaban.

Cabeza de Puerco se había convertido fácilmente en uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar en Hogsmeade, y se sentaban siempre en la misma mesa circular en la que estaban ahora, aun cuando sólo eran dos o tres.

—Un brindis por los chicos, que ganamos la pelea de nieve —dijo Ron levantando el vaso hacia los demás en la mesa. Los otros muchachos también los levantaron, mientras las chicas empezaron a protestar.

—Ustedes no ganaron —dijo Hermione tomando la muñeca de Ron y tirándola hacia atrás, casi tirando la cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Si lo hicimos —defendió Seamus—, ustedes resultaron cubiertas con más nieve.

—Pero tú pediste que terminara la pelea cuando Lavender te dio en la cara —dijo ella.

—Y nosotros éramos cinco contra ellas, que eran tres —concedió Neville. —No fue realmente justo.

— ¿De qué lado estás tú? —intervino Seamus indignado, recibiendo de Neville una sonrisa tímida en respuesta.

El debate continuó y revivieron alegres los mejores momentos de la batalla mientras bebían. Harry escuchaba interesado, ya que se había perdido la mitad durante el momento con Ginny. Estaba pensando en tomar su mano bajo la mesa, pero desechó la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Solo quería que dejara de mirar a Dean un poco. Pensó en esa revelación unos momentos, pero su atención fue prontamente demandada por Ron, quien miró significativamente por sobre la mesa hacia el bar.

Harry frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada. Su estómago dio un vuelco; sentados en la mesa más próxima estaban Malfoy y Nott.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Harry le susurró a Ron, sintiéndose desconcertado. ¿Por qué Malfoy no había dicho nada mediante el enlace cuando lo había visto?

—No lo dejan entrar a Las Tres Escobas —contestó Ron en voz baja y Harry se pateó mentalmente. Por supuesto que Malfoy no podía entrar allí, él ya lo sabía.

_Buenos días._

Lo saludó Harry mediante el enlace con sus ojos en el rubio. Su sospecha de que Malfoy sabía que estaba allí se confirmó cuando el rubio levantó lentamente los ojos y asintió. No contestó, solo lo observo un momento y luego bajó los ojos.

Bueno, eso era raro. Se sintió un poco sorprendido ante la falta de respuesta de Malfoy; casi siempre devolvía el saludo cuando se encontraban en algún lado.

Harry volvió la vista al rubio y vio que éste lo estaba observando, con una expresión de alarmante interés. Levantó una pálida ceja y desvió la mirada para decir algo a Theo Nott.

Oh maldición, mierda, joder, jod….

Toda la sangre se fue de la cara de Harry. Se había arriesgado a masturbarse por primera vez en semanas esa mañana y ahora Malfoy lo miraba raro, no podía ser una coincidencia. Sintió la sangre volver de golpe a sus mejillas en una llamarada de verguenza, la mortificación lo bañó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—Malfoy me está mirando raro —murmuró con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

Hubo una pausa.

—No, él no lo está haciendo —contestó ella sonando confundida.

—Te digo que sí. —insistió Harry.

Otra pausa. —Te miró, pero no de manera rara —dijo Ginny ahora perpleja. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan paranoico con Malfoy?

—No estoy siendo paranoico. —Replicó un poco agresivamente. Levantó la vista de nuevo y vió que Malfoy estaba charlando con Theo, bebiendo algo color azul, sin prestarle atención a Harry.

—Me estaba mirando raro. —Murmuró, aún sintiéndose preocupado. Sus palmas estaban humedas y se las secó en sus rodillas bajo la mesa, deseando que el lugar no estuviera tan caliente.

_Luces un poco sonrojado._

Levantó la mirada nuevamente justo cuando Malfoy dejaba de mirarlo y se volvía hacia Theo. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia ¿Verdad? ¿Malfoy lo había estado mirando y luego desvió la mirada solo para incomodarlo?

_¡Al diablo contigo!_

—Bueno, no te está mirando ahora. —Contestó Ginny, pero el casi no la oyó. Estaba demasiado ocupado entrando en pánico acerca de Malfoy y como claramente lo había atrapado esa mañana.

_¿Qué?_ La sorpresa en el tono de voz de Malfoy era clara.

_Ya me oíste. Jodete._

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

_Mira, Potter. Sólo porque estás teniendo un mal día, no significa que tengas que desquitarte conmigo._

_Púdrete. Nadie te quiere aquí de todos modos. Me sorprende que te dejen entrar._

Hubo silencio en su cabeza por un momento y luego Malfoy lo rompió. La voz en su cabeza sonó llena de ira mal contenida.

_Eres un pendejo Potter, sólo te haces el bueno cuando te conviene, supongo._

_Si, bueno, tú no mereces que sea amable contigo._

Algo hizo un estruendo y todos en la mesa se giraron simultaneamente. La fuente del ruido era clara; Malfoy había tirado su silla al levantarse de golpe y alejarse de la mesa, poniéndose su bufanda y luciendo furioso.

— ¡Draco!

Theo Nott se levantó apresuradamente después de él, lanzando una mirada desconcertado hacia Harry y los otros, antes de seguir al rubio fuera del pub. Harry tuvo la visión de Malfoy alejándose a través de la nieve, antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente.

— ¿Tú provocaste eso?

Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio, luciendo preocupado.

Harry asintió brevemente. —No importa, estaba portándose como un cretino.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja. —No lo había visto tan enojado en semanas.

—Me estaba mirando raro, así que lo mande al carajo —dijo Harry, deseando estar solo con Ron y Hermione, para evitar las miradas nerviosas, sorprendidas e incrédulas que los demás le dirigieron.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No te estaba mirando para nada! —dijo Ginny exasperada. —Por una vez en su vida estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿No crees que tal vez exageraste? —preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente, aunque en su mente dudó un instante. Tal vez Malfoy no lo estaba mirando raro. Tal vez lo estaba mirando por otra razón. De pronto le pareció más probable que Malfoy habría hecho un escándalo si hubiese encontrado a Harry con su mano dentro de los pantalones. Él no conocía a Malfoy lo suficiente como para poder adivinar lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Harry…

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. —Insistió. —Más tarde —añadió y Hermione asintió lentamente.

La conversación fue incómoda y torpe durante un rato, hasta que Seamus trajo el tema de las vacaciones de navidad y una posible fiesta de año nuevo que podrían hacer si todos se quedaban. Harry no intervino. No podría importarle menos algo tan lejano, especialmente algo que no ocurriría hasta terminado el período del enlace.

_Bastardo._

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, frotándose las sienes cuando la ira de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza. Ahora se sentía absolutamente miserable. Confundido sobre Ginny, molesto con Malfoy y avergonzado de la situación en la que se había metido, solo porque no podía contener su maldito libido por unas semanas. Todo había salido de la peor forma, pensó taciturno, y eligió no responder el insulto del rubio. Esa mañana había empezado tan malditamente fantástica, y ahora tenía cuestiones que resolver con su novia, problemas con sus amigos y a un Malfoy furioso en su cabeza.

Estupendo. Simplemente genial.


	10. Chapter 10

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**_Tu Sueño_**

* * *

No le tomó a Harry mucho tiempo darse cuenta que todo el progreso que habían hecho él y Draco había sido destruido más rápido que Viktor Krum encontrando la snitch. En las horas que siguieron desde su altercado en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, Draco se había dedicado a llamarlo de todo, desde perdedor hasta un jodido Gryffindor con cara de mierda, así como también haciendo algunos comentarios acerca de sus costumbres, y la evidente relación entre su personalidad terriblemente hipócrita y la falta de sus padres.

En represalia, Harry le había llamado también de todo, desde un cobarde hasta un Slytherin mimado e hijo de puta, además de varios comentarios denigrantes acerca de su lealtad y su patética necesidad de complacer a su padre.

La discusión estaba fuera de control al momento de regresar a Hogwarts, y no cesó durante la cena. Harry había ido al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de encontrarle allí para propinarle un buen puñetazo, pero no se encontraba entre el grupo de Slytherin que estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Cuando todos se retiraban se percató de que Parkinson llevaba un plato de comida en sus manos. Supuso que lo llevaba a la Sala Común de Slytherin para Draco. Harry inmediatamente lo había regañado, llamándolo cobarde por no haberse atrevido a ir a cenar.

En el momento de irse a la cama estaba enojado con Ginny que le reclamó no haberle prestado atención en la cena, irritado con Ron por no seguirle el ritmo porque la atención de Harry se concentró en otra cosa y con Hermione que todavía insistía en que había reaccionado de forma exagerada a lo que él y Malfoy habían discutido recientemente.

Él no había tenido el valor de admitir ante los demás cuál era la razón por la que habían discutido. Nunca se había sentido cómodo igual que los otros chicos cuando se hablaba de sexo y esas cosas, aun cuando solo bromearan en el dormitorio, parte de ello se debía a que su novia era la hermana de Ron, y el resto… bueno, simplemente no lo entendía. Todas esas bromas sobre pechos y comentarios lascivos, no era algo que él hubiera considerado anteriormente.

Y no podía imaginarse contándole a Hermione sobre su pequeña indiscreción… La idea hacía que le dieran ganas de lanzarse desde lo alto de la Torre Gryffindor. Era casi tan malo como pensar en la posibilidad de que Malfoy supiera lo que había hecho. Harry estaba aterrado de que llegara el siguiente día, preguntándose si Malfoy decidiría vengarse, anunciando que él sabía todo acerca de los hábitos de masturbación de Harry, contando la historia con absoluto detalle a cualquiera que quisiese escucharle. Al moreno casi le da un infarto una vez que Ginny le había preguntado en forma casual con cuánta frecuencia lo hacía. ¿Cuál era de todas formas la manera correcta de responder a la jodida pregunta que le había hecho su novia, de todos modos? Y él sospechaba que le daría un ataque completo si Malfoy llegaba a hacerle preguntas similares.

Bajo todo lo demás lo que sentía había un fuerte trasfondo de culpabilidad. Él no había tenido la intención de contestarle bruscamente a Malfoy, realmente no lo deseaba, pero las palabras se habían deslizado de su boca antes de pensarlo racionalmente. Él estaba verdaderamente avergonzado, y en otro nivel abochornado. El tema del sexo y todas las actividades anexas a él eran una experiencia realmente incómoda para Harry, estaba consciente de su falta de experiencia y que al parecer él no sabía apreciarlo al mismo nivel de los otros chicos. Él no quería que nadie, y mucho menos Malfoy, ahondase en esa parte de su vida y se enterase de su lamentable falta de experiencia y de su estúpido cuerpo que no parecía interesado en adquirir dicha experiencia. No sabía cuál sería el menor de los dos males, no tener experiencia y que se burlarán de él por ello u obligarse a obtener dicha experiencia, incluso no sintiéndose totalmente cómodo con ello.

¿Qué es lo que estaba mal con él? Tenía dieciocho años, era saludable, amaba la actividad sexual en la que era el único participante, así que, ¿por qué no podía como un hombre con sangre en las venas incluir a alguien más? En ese caso no habría arremetido y actuado como quinceañero ante las preguntas inofensivas de Malfoy

Él no había podido evitar fijarse en la expresión del rostro de Malfoy cuando se habían encontrado con los ojos de Harry en el pub más temprano. El sutil toque de interés, la forma en que los ojos grises se posaron sobre él… de una forma que él no podía determinar, lo puso nervioso y lo fascinó a la vez.

Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sospechar que él podía percibir las emociones de Malfoy a través del enlace, porque de vez en cuando sentía impulsos de enojo o molestia que realmente no coincidían con lo que él estaba pensando. En el libro "El funcionamiento de la mente", decía que aquello podía ser posible, pero que normalmente funcionaba con personas emocionalmente cercanas. Harry no clasificaría fácilmente el odio mutuo como sentirse emocionalmente cerca, pero también había pensado que Malfoy y él se las arreglarían para salir adelante hasta que llegara Navidad. Mostrando lo mucho que sabía de las cosas.

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó su almohada tratando de ponerse cómodo. Se había retirado al dormitorio ridículamente temprano, principalmente para no tener que fingir normalidad entre sus compañeros mientras luchaba con Malfoy. A pesar de que estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba terriblemente cansado de todos modos. Participar en un intercambio de insultos mentales con Draco estaba demostrando ser un esfuerzo realmente agotador y eso estaba en la cima de un día realmente ajetreado de todos modos.

El enlace se había calmado por el momento, alrededor de una hora antes de que Draco declarara rotundamente que no quería ver nunca más a Harry y Harry le había contestado que eso estaba jodidamente bien para él. El silencio se hizo presente inmediatamente después de aquel áspero intercambio, sin embargo, el enlace se sentía tenso y enojado tiempo después.

Él estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho y cómo se había comportado, pero al parecer no era capaz de contenerse a sí mismo de lanzar insultos en represalia a Malfoy. Mirando en retrospectiva sabía que debía haberse comportado como un hombre, que no debía haberse dejado llevar a una pelea y mucho menos empezarla. Incluso en ese momento el calor, el bochorno incomodo que le habían puesto a la defensiva no terminaba de desaparecer del todo. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando y la laxitud se fue apoderando de él.

_Eres un idiota._

Llenas de ira y rencor, el enojo se hizo eco de esas palabras en su mente mientras se deslizaba en la inconsciencia antes de que pudiera pensar en una réplica ya estaba dormido.

_"—He encontrado esto para ti._

_Draco Malfoy estaba en lo que parecía ser un estudio. Era de noche, y la luz de la luna bañaba la habitación de plata. La alfombra mullida y costosa estaba llena de sombras proyectadas por los intrincados diseños de los marcos de las ventanas, que atravesaban los enormes cristales, del otro extremo de la habitación. Innumerables libros viejos cubrían las paredes ubicados en elegantes estanterías y un gran escritorio de roble con serpientes enroscadas en sus patas estaba cerca de las ventanas. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, su expresión era tensa._

_—No lo quiero. ¡Fuera de mi estudio!_

_Harry vio como la expresión de Draco cayó y miró con incertidumbre el libro en sus manos. Era viejo, muy viejo, su cubierta desgastada y descolorida. Había sido azul hace muchas generaciones, pero ahora era de un color gris apagado, sólo un indicio de su evidente vitalidad original. Las páginas eran gruesas y amarillentas, sus palabras y secretos mantenidos dentro por un broche de presión con un ojo de la cerradura en el centro._

_—Pero... Usted le preguntó a madre dónde estaba. Lo encontré en la biblioteca y pensé que lo querría de nuevo…_

_—Pensaste mal._

_La voz chasqueó como un látigo y Harry se sorprendió por el veneno en el tono. Observó a Draco sobresaltarse, sus manos apretando involuntariamente el libro._

_—Pero…_

_—Fuera. Te lo dije una vez, —dijo Lucius peligrosamente, finalmente mirando a su hijo. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Draco, eran fríos y duros. Harry miró a Draco y se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que él miró a Lucius, Draco había ido de su familiar forma de dieciocho años para verse mucho, mucho más joven. No podía haber tenido más de doce años._

_El pequeño Draco abrió la boca para responder, sus ojos desesperados y llenos de lágrimas, cuando una puerta se materializó detrás de ellos y se abrió. Narcissa Malfoy entró, sus ropajes negros y su rostro surcado de lágrimas. _

_—Draco, cariño, vamos._

_Harry juró que sintió la punzada de pánico y angustia que recorrió a Draco en su propio intestino. Draco se volvió al instante y corrió hacia su madre. El libro del que había estado tan preocupado tan solo un minuto antes había desaparecido. _

_—Madre, ¿qué sucede?_

_Harry miró a Lucius, pero él ya no estaba allí, la silla de respaldo alto detrás de la mesa estaba vacía y amenazante. Se volvió para ver de nuevo a Draco, que estaba ahora apenas de unos seis años de edad, sus manos tirando de las ropas de su madre._

_— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó, sonando petrificado._

_— Porque te vas a morir —dijo su madre llorando, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas en un susurro de tela caro. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras ella acunó las mejillas de Draco en sus manos. —Por favor, no le hagas caso. No los sigas. No confío en ellos. No des la vuelta._

_Draco lo hizo. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó visiblemente mientras lentamente se volvió y, al hacerlo, una sombra se agitó bajo el escritorio. Volvió a mirar alrededor, pero su madre se había ido, junto con la puerta por la cual ella había llegado. Temblando, se volvió hacia el escritorio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la sombra debajo del escritorio se desenrollara y Nagini se lanzara hacia él con una velocidad aterradora, su mandíbula dirigida hacia su cara"_

Harry se despertó con un grito, agitando violentamente y tratando de zafar los brazos de las mantas. Su corazón latía desbocado y el sudor perlaba su frente, aun temblando lo limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de poder buscar sus gafas.

¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de presenciar? Respirando entrecortadamente trató de reconstruir todo lo que acaba de ver, tratando de recordar antes de que el sueño desapareciera de su mente. Había sido Malfoy –Draco – pero cada vez más joven y Narcissa había llegado llorando, Lucius parecía ser verdaderamente desagradable y aquella maldita serpiente debajo del escritorio…

¿Por qué demonios había soñado con eso? No tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera tenía que ver con la pelea con Draco el día anterior.

Como un brillante amanecer la verdad le golpeó con claridad, como una bofetada. Había una razón por la que él mismo no se encontrara en el sueño, el cual había visto como si fuera una película en la cual él no participara. Ese no había sido _"su sueño",_ sino el de Malfoy.

Un centenar de preguntas asaltaron su mente a la vez: ¿Cómo es que acaba de ver ese sueño de Malfoy? ¿Por qué no había sucedido antes? ¿Qué había sucedido ahora para que comenzara? ¿Era porque se trataba de una pesadilla? ¿Significaba que Malfoy podía ver sus sueños también?

Esa pregunta hizo que otra pieza del rompecabezas encajara repentinamente en su lugar y él gimió por la implicación que tenía. Tal vez Malfoy no sabía que se había estado masturbando sino que había tenido una visión del sueño que le había hecho despertar tan excitado. Y a su vez significaba que él había mandado todo al diablo por algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Sí, era vergonzoso que Malfoy hubiera visto su sueño picante, pero no era tan malo como Malfoy sabiendo que se había masturbado al despertar de él.

— Mierda –murmuró Harry, frotándose los ojos. Buscó a tientas su varita que se encontraba bajo la almohada y lanzó un hechizo Tempus, quién le reveló que faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la mañana. Su piel se sentía pegajosa después de despertar del sueño de Malfoy que no había sido agradable en lo más mínimo.

Se preguntó si Malfoy se había despertado también.

No sabía cuál de las cosas vistas le molestaba más, la presencia de la serpiente en el sueño o la manera en la que Lucius había mirado y hablado con su hijo. Siempre había estado intrigado por la actitud de Lucius hacia Draco y en el sueño se había despertado esa vieja pregunta. Lucius parecía siempre estar molesto con Draco pero a la vez orgulloso y amarlo cuando estaba en otro estado de ánimo. Harry había visto por sí mismo a Lucius tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a Draco durante la batalla final, pero le parecía que para entonces el daño ya estaba hecho. Pensó que Draco no supo el lugar que ocupaba en los sentimientos de su padre y tampoco podía imaginarse lo que éste sentía.

Tentativamente se preguntó si debía intentar hablar con Malfoy, pero se lo pensó mejor, se estremeció al recordar lo que le había dicho antes sobre todo las observaciones referentes a su padre. Hermione iba a matarlo cuando se enterara de lo que había dicho.

Harry no estaba seguro de la magnitud que la discusión había tenido o del mal hecho. No estaba seguro de cómo Malfoy estaría con él en la mañana. Las posibilidades que se extendían ante él eran muchas desde que estuviera enojado, molesto o se sintiera vengativo, esto hizo que Harry se pusiera inexplicablemente nervioso.

Era como si todo un nuevo panorama se hubiese abierto en su mente acerca de Malfoy. Verlo a él como un niño de seis años, asustado y llorando, había afectado a Harry de una manera que jamás pensó que Malfoy podría. Recordó que cuando había visto a Draco ser reprendido por su padre en Borgin y Burkes, hace tantos años, como él se había llenado de satisfacción al ver a Draco enojado y avergonzado. Pero esto era algo completamente distinto y no era en absoluto divertido.

Se preguntó si ese incidente en el sueño era solo un sueño o sería un recuerdo.

Eran evidentes las oleadas de terror que emanaban desde el sueño en el momento en que Nagini había aparecido en él y sintió una punzada de compasión por Draco. La serpiente había estado durante semanas en su casa. ¿Cuántas noches habría pasado Draco despierto, aterrorizado de que la serpiente se deslizara dentro de su habitación, con hambre y muy consciente de que a Voldemort no le importaba si Draco estaba allí o no?

Harry se sintió enfermo. La confusión y la pena se mezclaban de forma horrible en su estómago. Merlín, él no sabía lo suficiente de Draco como para compartir un enlace con él… y ahora miren lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que sabían era cómo ser cabrones el uno con el otro como nadie más podía, pero no el por qué detrás de ello.

¿Y si sus palabras hirientes habían desencadenado la pesadilla que Draco acababa de experimentar? Por todo lo que Harry sabía Draco todavía podía estar enredado en ella, dormido y aterrorizado, como solo un niño de cinco años podía estar. Conocía bien la sensación, porque recordaba las pesadillas que tenía cuando era más joven, encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras sin nadie para consolarlo. Sintió un destello de algo ajeno dentro de él y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que era empatía, se sentía conectado a Malfoy de una manera como nunca antes, aunque solo fuera por los mismos temores compartidos a sus cinco años.

Aún temblando suspiró, trató de relajarse y se recostó en las almohadas, En la mañana lo primero que haría sería tratar disculparse y explicarse. Y sí Draco aceptaba su disculpa tratar de conocerlo un poco mejor. Era como Hermione siempre les había dicho cuando realizaba investigaciones sobre temas adicionales para sus lecciones, _"Tienen que entender el fondo de las cosas para comprenderlas, sino, no tienen mucho sentido, ¿ves?"_

Harry no lo veía en lo más mínimo cuando ella estaba hablando aburridamente sobre la teoría de la Transfiguración, pero supuso que tendría que ver si la teoría de Hermione sobre el aprendizaje mágico podía aplicarse a Draco Malfoy también.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decirnos? –preguntó Ron finalmente, obviamente no estaba dispuestos a esperar más para que Harry lo soltase. Al despertarse aquella mañana Harry lo había cogido por el codo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño y le dijo que tenía que decirle algo. Ron miró hacia Neville, que se movía alrededor aun adormilado y Harry había murmurado _"más tarde",_ lo que indicaba que no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Ron pronto lo entendió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Al lado de Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione miró hacia él y luego de nuevo a Harry sentado en frente, su atención inmediatamente atrapada, tal como Harry había sospechado que sucedería. Harry agradeció que ambos pareciesen preocupados y Ron incluso había hecho una pausa en conseguir su desayuno para escucharle.

- Tuve un sueño anoche –dijo en voz baja, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Neville y Seamus estaban cerca, pero tenían centrada su atención en el periódico donde estaba la noticia del juego de Quidditch, Cannons 160 – Kestrels 150, al parecer el buscador de los Cannons había atrapado la snitch en su capucha cuando se había zambullido para evitar golpear a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

- Malfoy, y su mamá y papá –dijo Harry, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

- Ehhh… compañero –comenzó Ron lentamente –me atrevo a preguntar, ¿por qué estás soñando con los Malfoy? ¿En plural?

- No fui yo –negó enfáticamente Harry, luego bajó la voz –Era el sueño de Malfoy. Yo solo lo vi.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione sonando fascinada – ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí –asintió Harry –Lo estaba observando, pero no estaba en el sueño, ¿me entienden? Era como ver un televisor, podía ver una parte y luego mirar en otra parte. Como si lo viera a través de una lente.

Hermione asintió y Ron parecía desconcertado, probablemente por los conceptos de televisores y lentes.

- ¿Qué sucedía? –preguntó él.

- Él estaba en el despacho de Lucius tratando de hablar con él y Lucius estaba siendo un completo bastardo con él, y Malfoy se hacía cada vez más joven, luego entró su mamá llorando y Nagini apareció de debajo del escritorio y trató de morderlo.

- Argh –dijo Ron, mirándole alarmado –Malfoy tiene problemas.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio? –se quejó Harry –Y eso fue después de que pasé la tarde denigrando a su padre

- ¡Harry!

Haciendo una mueca ante el tono sorprendido de Hermione, Harry trató de evitar lo más posible la reprimenda que venía.

- Él empezó –dijo internamente consciente de lo infantil y cobarde que estaba sonando.

- Pero para hablar de su padre –dijo Hermione escuchándose impresionada.

- Me dijo que estaba contento de que mis padres estuvieran muertos –Harry sostuvo con petulancia –Dijo que no podrían ver qué jugador que había resultado ser.

- Es duro –dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho acerca de Malfoy? –preguntó ella desesperada – Oh, él va a pasar un mal momento.

- No, no será así –dijo Harry y tragó saliva cuando ella lo miró inquisitivamente y no poco escéptica. Bajó la vista hacia su plato –Voy a disculparme. Correctamente. Y tratar de hablar con él. Ya sabes, comprender el trasfondo antes de ver el producto.

Hubo un amago de orgullo en la expresión de Hermione cuando le sonrió y Harry se sintió contento de que ella se alegrara de que finalmente él la escuchara, en vez de poner su cara de "_Te lo dije_". Ron aún parecía desconcertado.

- ¿Qué?

- Voy a tratar de dejar de salir de esta situación con los ojos vendados –dijo Harry dándose golpecitos en la sien –Voy a hablar con él. Veré si puedo llegar a conocerlo mejor, para que no terminemos peleando todo el tiempo.

Ron siguió con el ceño fruncido por algunos momentos más y Harry esperó pacientemente para ver si iba a estar bien con el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

- ¿Tendré que ser amigo de él? –preguntó finalmente.

- No –contestó Harry –Honestamente creo que será más fácil si solo somos él y yo. Todos los demás solo complican las cosas.

- Está bien –dijo Ron y luego asintió con decisión –Creo que es una buena idea.

- ¿En serio? –Hermione se adelantó a Harry, pero se sorprendió bastante por los dos.

- Sí, no soy totalmente obtuso para que sepan. Incluso puedo decir que puede funcionar mucho mejor de esta manera. Papá dice que tienes que conocer bien a alguien antes de tomar una decisión acerca de ella.

- ¿Una decisión acerca de quién?

Harry casi saltó de su piel cuando Ginny habló detrás de él, sonando desconfiada. Se giró en el banco para encontrarse que ella tenía los brazos cruzados y movía su pie. Más movimiento a su derecha captó su atención, era Dean que un poco más allá se deslizaba en el asiento al lado de Seamus. Esperen, ¿qué hacía Ginny llegando al Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que Dean? ¿No se suponía que ese era el trabajo de Harry? ¿Por qué no le pidió a él que la acompañara?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle explicaciones a Ginny al respecto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ron habló primero. Harry se quedó petrificado en su asiento mientras Ron alegremente conducía una manada metafórica de Hipogrifos directamente a través del problema, obviamente ajeno a los efectos que el tema Malfoy causaba en Ginny.

- Malfoy. Harry tiene que hacerse amigo de él para resolver mejor el asunto del enlace.

Oh. Joder. La mirada en la cara de Ginny hubiera sido realmente cómica si Harry no hubiese sido el único en recibirla. Primero pareció quedar en shock, luego su rostro pasó al asombro y de allí a la incredulidad mezclada con un fuerte desagrado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente con cuidado, tratando de mantener su tono de voz calmado.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando una manera de salir de ese lío sin causar más problemas. Él realmente quería patear a Ron, muy fuerte, por debajo de la mesa, pero no creía que fuese productivo en ese momento, no importaba lo satisfactorio que pudiera llegar a ser. Ginny seguía mirándolo fijamente, haciéndole sentir cada vez más presionado, esperando a que él dijera algo

Harry entró en pánico.

- Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué has llegado con Dean? –espetó e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

La mandíbula de Ginny cayó con absoluta incredulidad y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione esconder el rostro entre las manos. Ginny cerró la boca de nuevo, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

- Sugiero que pongas en orden tus prioridades antes de empezar a hacerme preguntas estúpidas –dijo ella antes de marcharse sin decir una sola palabra más.

Ron y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¡Harry, eres idiota!

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Harry a Hermione indignado –Ella es la única que anda de correrías con su maldito ex novio.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó ella con incredulidad, en tanto Ron murmuraba bajito,_"¿correrías?",_ mientras miraba directamente hacia Harry. Ella bajó la voz mirando hacia el lugar que ocupaba Dean en la mesa –Ella habla con él en estos momentos porque tú estás muy centrado en Malfoy.

- No es justo –argumentó Harry –Ella dijo que lo entendía.

- Las chicas dicen cosas que no quieren decir –aportó Ron recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo de Hermione –Ey, yo no he dicho que…

- ¡Dijiste las chicas!

- Sí, bueno…

_Dime cuando estés fuera del Gran Comedor para que pueda tomar el desayuno sin tener que estar en cualquier lugar cerca de ti._

- Oh, no la estés jodiendo desde el comienzo –Harry lanzó un grito de exasperación. Hermione y Ron se congelaron y él negó con su cabeza hacia ellos –No ustedes… Malfoy.

_Quiero hablar contigo,_ él se apresuró a decir, esperando que Malfoy estuviera en un estado de ánimo incluso ligeramente condescendiente.

_Vete a la mierda._

Harry gimió y enterró su cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

- Esto no es justo –dijo tratando de no sonar quejumbroso.

- Los sabemos –dijo Hermione comprensivamente –Pero si sirve de algo creo que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

- Sí –dijo ella con firmeza –Ahora ve y pídele disculpas a Malfoy.

- Sí, jefe –dijo Harry y luego se detuvo – ¿Puedo desayunar primero?

Hermione se rió.

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando mientras desayunas pases todo el tiempo pensando muy cuidadosamente en lo que has hecho.

- Bueno, me alegro de que esto sea tan divertido para ti –dijo Harry con un poco de mal humor, tratando de alcanzar unas tostadas.

- Hay que ver el lado positivo, compañero –sonrió Ron –Merlín sabe que aun puedes saltar de la Torre de Adivinación sino lo hiciste.

Harry suspiró apoyando el codo en la mesa y acunando su mejilla en la palma de la mano. Se sentía cansado todavía.

- Muy bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**_Tregua_**

* * *

Draco se apretó las sienes con los dedos, tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallar justo detrás de sus ojos. Era ese maldito libro con estúpidas letras diminutas y las estúpidas frases en latín, él estaba seguro que las sabía, pero que no podía recordar del todo.

Renunció y en su lugar dejó que su mirada vagara alrededor de la Biblioteca, había solo unas cuantas personas juntas aquella noche. Todos luciendo hartos y miserables como él mismo, sentados frente a tomos tan tristes como el que tenía frente a él. Hacía frío también aquí, mucho frío. Tanto frío que Draco lleva puestos dos chalecos. No quería usar su túnica cuando no tenía que hacerlo, francamente, llevar sus abrigos por dentro solo le harían verse extraño, y no quería más gente mirándolo más de lo que ya lo hacían normalmente.

Se obligó a mirar el libro de nuevo. El preferiría estar en su Sala común no haciendo nada que estar allí haciendo ese estúpido ensayo, pero había un montón de gente que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo fuera de Azkabán y que pudiera regresar a Hogwarts y él no estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda sus EXTASIS. Sonrió débilmente a sí mismo, muy consciente de que sus propias percepciones de la vida habían cambiado y se preguntaba si alguien podría creer que estaba trabajando muy duro para no decepcionar a nadie, más que tratando de salir adelante en el mundo. Él no estaba seguro de creer en sí mismo todavía.

- Malfoy… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El sonido de la voz de Harry Potter hizo saltar a Draco, en la relativa tranquilidad de la Biblioteca parecía increíblemente fuerte, atravesando el silencio como una fuerza física. No había escuchado a Harry deslizarse hasta ponerse a sus espaldas e inmediatamente se sintió enojado por haber sido encontrado, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho. Maldición, sabía que debería haber trabajado en el ensayo en su Sala Común, pero Pansy se había convertido en algo francamente insoportable de soportar. Había necesitado descansar de sus peticiones para saber exactamente lo que Potter había dicho, y cuándo, y con qué tono de voz.

- No –dijo Malfoy sin volverse y con la vista puesta en su libro.

- Por favor.

Hizo una pausa, pensando en el tono apagado de la voz de Harry y su solicitud, a diferencia de las demandas que había esperado llegar de él. Él puso su pluma en la mesa y poco a poco se volvió en su silla. Su ceja se alzó cuando vio a Harry, él se veía muy mal, cansado y casi miserable. El interés de Draco se despertó de inmediato, ¿qué habría ocurrido para provocar ese cambio en el comportamiento de Harry? El imbécil prácticamente había estado saltando por los alrededores antes de su pelea del domingo.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó cortante. Interesado o no, seguía estando completamente enojado por sus argumentos y las cosas que se habían dicho. Sabía que se había portado tan mal como Harry, pero el idiota había comenzado con ese comentario sobre Lucius. La boca de Draco se tensó al recordar el comentario, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía hacia su padre y no necesitaba a nadie arrojándole sus opiniones en la cara.

- He estado tratando de encontrarte desde el lunes en la mañana –dijo Harry torpemente balanceando el peso de su cuerpo con sus pies. Pasó una mano por su cabello dejándolo más desordenado de lo que estaba al principio. Hubo una pausa. Draco esperó con paciencia a que Harry continuara, negándose a darle la ayuda que tan claramente necesitaba en el arte de la conversación. Después de un rato, Harry miró a su alrededor y de nuevo de vuelta a Draco – ¿Me puedo sentar? –preguntó haciendo un gesto de impotencia hacia la silla al lado de la de Draco.

La boca de Draco se abrió con indignación.

- ¡No!

Harry se sentó de todos modos, con una expresión casi suplicante en su rostro.

Moviendo bruscamente de un tirón su silla al verlo frente a él, Draco miró sobre su hombro, sintiéndose alarmado.

- Vete –susurró con fiereza –No quiero hablar contigo.

- Por favor –dijo Harry de nuevo.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró con recelo.

_No quiero hablar contigo,_ dijo a través del enlace tratando de que sus palabras sonaran lo más amenazantes dentro de lo posible.

Harry no se inmutó por el veneno en su tono.

- Lo sé –dijo de manera taciturna mirando hacia la mesa, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el libro que Draco había estado hojeando. Sintiéndose molesto y un tanto infantil, Draco lo tomó y cerró de golpe el libro. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, frunció el ceño y luego alzó la mirada hacia Draco.

- Lo siento.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Draco preguntó bruscamente, incapaz de entenderse a sí mismo. Se sorprendió por la ira que sentía aun antes de la disculpa y ahora se sentía más que curioso por el cambio en la actitud de Potter.

- Lo siento –repitió Harry de nuevo mirando hacia el libro que Draco había cerrado de golpe, observando la portada –Lo siento, exageré algo y dije cosas horribles y que no te merecías. No quiero pelear contigo.

Exhaló fuertemente después de que terminara de hablar. Como si se hubiese sacado un peso de los hombros simplemente por el hecho de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente y frotó vigorosamente su cara, como si estuviera preguntándose si aquello había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Draco se quedó atónito. No se esperaba aquello de ninguna manera. Lo que él había previsto era que Harry tendría un humor de perros hacia él para siempre. Y por supuesto, él sería terco en reparar el quiebre si Harry no iba a cooperar. Y por lo tanto, se odiarían entre sí hasta el final de los tiempos.

- ¿Bueno…? –Harry preguntó con incertidumbre luego de una larga pausa, sus dedos golpeando la mesa mostrando abiertamente su nerviosismo. Miró a Draco, esperando obviamente una respuesta a su disculpa.

- Cállate Potter –dijo Draco hosco, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación –Estoy tratando de pensar.

Harry volvió a parpadear un par de veces, pero mantuvo la boca cerraba obedientemente. Se mantuvo en silencio, pero moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla por la inquietud. Draco lo miró atentamente, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza marcada con una cicatriz de Potter, y por qué de pronto se disculpaba y lo miraba de forma diferente.

Ah

Esa maldita pesadilla.

Su reacción instintiva e inmediata fue la de arremeter contra Harry y mandarlo a la mierda, para mantenerlo alejado de sus emociones y de sus asuntos personales. Esa pesadilla no había sido una experiencia nada agradable y la idea de compartirla con alguien, especialmente con Potter, era humillante. Un comentario mordaz sobre Sirius Black estaba allí, en la punta de su lengua para ser lanzado, haciendo que Harry estallara en rabia, pero él se lo tragó. Tal vez había llegado el momento de dar un enfoque diferente a la lucha.

_Viste mi pesadilla._

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Harry lo miró, mordió su labio y asintió.

_¿Por qué no te estás burlando de mí por eso?_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron asombrados detrás de las estúpidas gafas.

- Porque no quiero –susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente –Eso no fue gracioso. En mi vida me asusté tanto. Solo Merlín sabe cómo te sentiste.

- Sí, bueno –dijo Draco con amargura – Bienvenido a mi mundo. Ahora lárgate y déjame trabajar.

Echó hacia atrás la silla y tiró violentamente del libro acercándolo hacia él. Lo abrió al azar, volteando las hojas violentamente para encontrar donde antes había estado leyendo. _Estúpido Potter, estúpidas pesadillas de mierda y estúpidos enlaces._

Estaba tan absorto descargando su ira en el libro que no vio el movimiento de Harry. Unos dedos calientes se cerraron abruptamente sobre su muñeca deteniendo su feroz movimiento de las hojas. Se quedó sin aliento ante el repentino contacto, inmediatamente tironeó tratando de liberar su brazo.

Pero Harry se mantuvo firme, con los dedos apretados sobre la piel de Draco.

- ¿Por qué de pronto compartimos sueños? –preguntó – ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto ninguno antes?

- Porque he estado tomando la Poción para dormir sin sueños, idiota –le escupió Draco –Déjame ir.

Harry agradecido, aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de Draco lo suficiente para que éste se echara hacia atrás liberándose, con la respiración agitada y sobándose la muñeca con la otra mano.

- ¿Has estado tomando la Poción para dormir sin sueños? –preguntó Harry asombrado – ¿Durante tres semanas? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que andes husmeando en mis asuntos y baja tu maldita voz –susurró Draco mirando ásperamente hacia Harry.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que si recibí ese sueño?

- Porque Madame Pomfrey dice que no estoy autorizado a tomar más –dijo Draco enojado –Yo estoy por ir y conseguir más, pero creo que ese barco ha zarpado.

Harry miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Tú has visto mi sueño? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Draco se paralizó y luchó por alejar el sonrojo de su rostro. Por supuesto que lo había visto. Apenas podía dejar de pensar en él. No le apetecía divulgar esa información así, que simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

Harry se sonrojó.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué es tan malo? –preguntó tratando de mantener un tono casual –Estamos a mano, ¿no?

- No, no lo estamos –escupió Draco –Vete

- No lo haré –dijo Harry tercamente. Su mano tembló y Draco cruzó lo brazos sobre su pecho, no fuera a ser que Harry tratara de agarrarlo de nuevo. Él no estaba seguro que le gustara que Potter lo tocara. Se sentía extraño –No hasta que arreglemos esto. Lo siento, ¿está bien? — Harry continúo con urgencia —Yo reaccioné así porque me daba mucha vergüenza ese sueño y no debí haber dicho eso sobre tu papá. Tú sabes que estábamos consiguiendo nada antes y no quiero volver a pelear contigo. Yo no quise ver tu sueño, simplemente sucedió. Y ahora que lo sé, no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Draco miró a Harry, deseando en silencio que se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Estaban en terreno peligroso, las estúpidas preguntas de Harry lo estaban acercando cada vez más a temas que no deseaba compartir. Harry le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y expresión obstinada.

- Muy bien –aceptó Draco en un impulso. Sabía que él podía permanecer disgustado con Harry, pero eso significaba que Harry se negaría a dejar el tema, o podía aceptar la estúpida disculpa para que lo dejara y se largara. Decidió escoger el menor de los dos males, no importaba cuanto le molestara –Muy bien. Estamos a mano. Tregua de nuevo. Ahora desaparece.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás sordo? –Draco susurró furiosamente –Estamos en tregua de nuevo. Seré agradable. No digas nada más sobre mi padre y deja de tratar de entrar en mi cabeza y vamos a estar en paz.

- No estoy tratando de entrar en tu cabeza –dijo Harry confundido – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

- No lo estoy –siseó Draco, a continuación aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento –Solo estoy comentando –su voz ligeramente más tranquila - ¿Y bien? ¿Sí o no?

- Está bien –dijo Harry mirándolo desconcertado en el fondo. Draco apretó los dientes para contener un insulto. Cogió su mochila, preparándose para guardar todo, sólo para salir de allí y estar lejos de él. Merlín, incluso Pansy sería una opción preferible a eso en aquel instante, independientemente de lo pegajosa que estaba siendo.

- Entonces deja de decir cosas sobre mis padres y no me ignores cuando te hablo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry, mientras Draco echaba el libro en la mochila. Draco casi rueda los ojos. Gryffindor, siempre esperan un trato justo.

- Está bien –respondió dejando escapar un suspiro y cerró la mochila, cortando el broche al cerrarlo con fuerza innecesaria – Ahora déjame en paz.

Se puso de pie. Su silla rechinando ruidosamente en el suelo de piedra. Harry se puso de pie apresuradamente golpeándose las piernas contra la mesa.

- ¿Qué? Pero pensé…

- Sí, por amor a Merlín. Voy a hablar contigo, pero deja de estar jodiéndome con preguntas –dijo Draco, desesperado por escapar. Estaba asustado, de que Harry fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y enterarse, pese a sus bloqueos mentales, aunque fueran tan fuertes como siempre lo habían sido.

Harry aun parecía inseguro. Era realmente increíble lo desesperado que parecía de estar en buenas relaciones con Draco una vez más después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho.

- Voy ha hablar contigo más tarde –reiteró Draco una vez más. Se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

- ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó Harry, levantando la barbilla en forma desafiante. El imbécil aun no se movía o le dejaba el camino libre.

- Sí. Ahora desaparece.

Draco empujó a Harry que lo dejó irse, mientras lo observaba salir de la Biblioteca. El corazón le latía en el pecho y se estaba maldiciendo interiormente a sí mismo por ser tan condenadamente estúpido. No era de extrañar que Harry lo mirara confundido, sabía que su comportamiento había sido totalmente errático. Probablemente había levantado más sospechas al salir corriendo, pero él no había sido capaz de soportarlo. Potter mirándolo, como si le importara y quisiera saber, lo que le daba pánico a Draco.

Era tan injusto, pensó con arrogancia. Pomfrey debería haberle dado más Poción para dormir sin sueños y no haber insistido tanto en las consecuencias que podría provocar en su subconsciente al tomarla por mucho tiempo. Ahora se sentía más despierto y más él, y eso se había hecho presente desde el momento en que había dejado de tomarla y no quería que Potter obtuviera un pase gratuito para el circo en que se convertía su cabeza una vez se quedaba dormido.

En medio de toda su ira y su frustración, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por el hecho de que él y Potter ya no estaban peleando. Estaba muy asombrado de lo que había querido durante años por fin hubiera sucedido. Potter se había acercado a él, le había pedido perdón y le preguntó si podía ser su amigo.

Si no estuviera tan preocupado, hubiera sonreído.

- Lo encontré –anunció Harry dejándose caer en el sofá de la Sala Común haciendo que varios libros se deslizaran hacia la alfombra. Se agachó para recogerlos, mirando los nombres, ninguno de los cuales tenían alguna relevancia para su trabajo –Estaba en la Biblioteca.

- Eso es increíble teniendo en cuenta que es el lugar donde el mapa dijo que estaría –dijo Ron estirándose y alcanzado un libro con el ceño fruncido y expresión cansada –Hermione, tú ni siquiera cursas adivinación.

- Es para la teoría histórica –dijo arrebatándole el libro de nuevo – ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?

Harry le entregó los libros a Hermione que los apiló cuidadosamente a su lado, encima de otra pila ya imponente de Transformaciones. Al ver sus expresiones de impaciencia, aspiró una bocanada de aire.

- Bueno. Él me gritó mucho y me llamó con algunos nombres, y me dijo que estoy viendo sus pesadillas porque dejó de tomar la Poción para dormir sin sueños, pero él no quiere que yo ande indagando en su cabeza, oh, y ahora él también esta recibiendo mis sueños y dejará lo de ser malo, tenemos una tregua de nuevo, pero él no parecía muy feliz por eso, luego me dijo que me fuera y salió corriendo.

Ron y Hermione miraron hacia él, tomándose unos momentos para procesar sus palabras.

- Espera, ¿Poción para dormir sin sueños?

- ¿Tienen una tregua de nuevo?

Ella y Ron intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada y luego volvieron a mirar a Harry.

- ¿Tienen una tregua de nuevo? —Repitió Ron

- Sí –dijo Harry y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño –No sé si me lo dijo en serio. Pero dijo que iba a hablar conmigo más tarde, pero no he escuchado nada en el enlace.

- ¿Crees que te mintió?

- No estoy seguro –Harry se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiéndose todavía inseguro de lo que había sucedido –Estaba actuando muy raro.

- Es normal en Malfoy, ¿no? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Está bien, más raro de lo normal –admitió Harry, arrugando la nariz –Estaba enojado conmigo, lo que era comprensible a decir verdad, pero luego que supo que había visto su sueño pareció enloquecer.

- ¿Y salió corriendo? –preguntó Hermione suavemente.

- Sí. Él insistió en que todo estaba bien, que estábamos en tregua de nuevo y luego escapó. Le hice prometer que hablaría conmigo más tarde, pero no estoy seguro de si lo hará.

- Eso es muy extraño –dijo Hermione pensativamente – ¿Dijiste que habías mencionado los sueños?

- Sí, es lo que comenzó todo el asunto –dijo Harry –Se puso todo nervioso. Me preguntó si había visto su pesadilla y luego comenzó a enloquecer.

- ¿Así que le dijiste que habías visto la pesadilla? –preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, sí –dijo Harry sacándose sus zapatos con la punta del pie para después subir sus pies en el sofá –Él ha estado tomando Poción para dormir sin sueños, pero Pomfrey no le dará más.

- Lo que explica por qué estás viendo sus sueños ahora –dijo Hermione asombrada.

- Sí, y el vio uno de los míos el sábado –admitió Harry.

- ¿Es por eso que te enojaste con él en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Ron.

Hasrry asintió, feliz de dejar que sus amigos pensaran que eso había provocado la pelea. Era casi cierto, aunque técnicamente Harry había pensado que Malfoy había visto otra cosa que no fuera el sueño.

- Eso es peligroso, lo sabes –comentó Hermione –Tomar Poción para dormir sin sueños durante mucho tiempo. Puede afectar realmente tus pensamientos y estarás somnoliento durante todo el día.

- Debe tener algunas ideas locas flotando aquí dentro que no quiere que veas –dijo Ron, golpeando su cabeza haciendo reír a Harry.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se rió, sino que miró a Ron asintiendo con seriedad.

- Creo que tienes razón, Ron.

- ¿Tengo razón? –preguntó Ron, realmente sorprendido.

- Posiblemente –dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa divertida antes de volverse hacia Harry –Al parecer tiene algo que no quiere que descubras. Por eso ha estado tomando la Poción para dormir sin sueños durante tanto tiempo. Y tal vez está enojado porque no resiste más. Está asustado por mostrarte aquello en uno de sus sueños.

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad-. El pensamiento de que Malfoy tuviera algo que ocultar, otra vez, lo volvía una idea intrigante por lo menos.

- Probablemente.

Ron se rió entre dientes.

- Conociendo a Malfoy, debe ser algo patético –Como que no quiere que sepas que aun duerme con su oso de peluche o algo así.

- Mmm… Probablemente –se rió Harry, moviéndose para poder estar más cómodo en el sofá, apoyando el codo en el brazo del mueble y la barbilla en la mano. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la calidez del fuego en su rostro. El soltó un resoplido de risa cuando Hermione le chasqueó la lengua a Ron que estaba expandiéndose felizmente en su teoría de Malfoy con un oso de peluche.

_Por si sirve de algo, gracias por decir lo siento._

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de su mano mientras la voz de Malfoy se escuchaba en su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro. No se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que estaba esperando que Malfoy hablara con él, para hacerle saber que la tregua continuaba, que todo estaba bien.

_Gracias por aceptar mis disculpas, no estaba seguro de que lo harías._

La voz en el otro lado del enlace sonaba arrogante y cansada.

_No presiones. Todavía estoy enfadado contigo._

_Lo sé. Está bien. No me importa el tiempo ahora que somos amigos de nuevo._

Se produjo una pausa.

_¿Amigos?_

- ¿Es él? –preguntó Hermione. Y Harry contestó.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Está diciendo gracias por pedir disculpas.

_Bueno, por lo menos ya no somos enemigos, sí. ¿En cierto modo?_

_No lo creo, la magia no solucionará esto._

_ Entonces, ¿cómo será?_

Hubo una larga pausa y Harry se preguntó si Malfoy le respondería. Él podía imaginárselo encogiéndose de hombros si estuvieran cara a cara. Mirando hacia otro lado con incertidumbre.

_Con el tiempo. Tal vez._

Oh, bueno. Eso era comprensible. Todo el mundo necesitaba tiempo para superar las cosas que le habían molestado. Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Y mi encanto infinito y sonrisa encantadora?_

_ Vete a la mierda, Potter. Pregúntale a Granger si necesitaremos ambos libros para la clase de Aritmancia de mañana._

Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia Hermione.

- Malfoy quiere saber si necesita llevar ambos libros de Aritmancia mañana.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- No –contestó finalmente –Solo el de Números Impares

_Solo el de Números Impares._

_ Gracias._

_ Siempre eres bienvenido._

_ Vete a la mierda. Hablaré contigo más tarde. Gracias._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Malfoy estaba poco a poco dejando de ser un enigma cada vez que descubría algo nuevo sobre él a través de su comportamiento. Suponía que Malfoy le había visto el sentido al cese de las peleas entre ellos y había medio aceptado la disculpa de Harry, pero aun no estaba listo para regresar a cómo habían sido las cosas antes. Harry podía entender eso, se habían dicho algunas cosas bastante desagradables, como bien había dicho Draco, les tomaría algún tiempo superarlas. Y mejor no mencionar el secreto que sospechaba que Draco estaba guardando. Harry contaba con que Draco sería cuidadoso en no mencionar nada delante de él, sobre todo si estaba preocupado que se enterara o lo adivinara.

Debía ser un gran secreto si Draco estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Harry y renovar la tregua solo para que se olvidara del tema…

—¿Harry?

Alzó la vista para mirar a Ron y a Hermione, ambos parecían preocupados.

- Lo siento –dijo acomodándose mejor para enfrentarlos de manera adecuada –No estoy hablando con él ahora.

- ¿De qué estabas hablando con él? –preguntó Ron.

- Solo de cosas –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, que hizo sospechar a Harry que habían discutido el asunto a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó con suspicacia.

Ron le dio a Hermione una significativa mirada, pero ella negó con la cabeza, Ron articuló un "sí" mirándola con insistencia hasta que ella cedió, entonces se volvió hacia Harry.

- Es solo que es… extraño –dijo ella sin mirarlo y clavando su mirada en sus rodillas. — Después de la guerra, cuando hablamos de él y acordamos darle una oportunidad…

—Pensamos que sería de todos nosotros, ¿sabes? –continuó Ron y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- No lo hago propósito –comenzó Harry.

- Sabemos que es así –le aseguró Hermione –Y estoy empezando a pensar que solo te responderá a ti de todos modos.

- ¿Responderme a mi? –preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja –No es mi gato, Hermione.

- No es lo que quise decir –dijo mientras Ron soltaba una risita –Lo que quería decir… Ustedes dos siempre han tenido algo, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste el que no quiso ser su amigo, tú fuiste el que se enfrentó a su padre, tú le salvaste la vida… Yo creo que tienes que ser tú. Como dije ayer durante el desayuno, los demás solo complicamos las cosas.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Harry con lentitud.

- Es difícil –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros –No saber cuándo estás con él y Ginny que se pone como loca también.

- Eso no es mi culpa –dijo Harry a la defensiva –Si ella no saltara cada vez que se menciona su nombre.

- No es exactamente "su" culpa tampoco –dijo Hermione –Es difícil para ella, con todo el mundo reclamando tu atención, y ahora Malfoy se ha convertido en tu principal prioridad.

- Él no es mi principal prioridad –dijo Harry exasperado –Él es solo una vuelta en el paseo cuando voy a mis otras prioridades.

Ron y Hermione rieron e incluso Harry soltó una risita.

- Esto es tú culpa de todos modos, Hermione. Fuiste tú la que me dijo que tratara de entender a Malfoy y es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Bueno, está ayudando, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella –Te desenvuelves mejor.

- Supongo –admitió –Aunque todavía sigue muy enfadado conmigo en este momento –negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que tenemos otras cosas de qué hablar.

- Buen punto –dijo Ron –Y realmente no estamos preocupados. Es solo un poco desconcertante.

Harry lo miró.

- No, eso es desconcertante.

- ¿Qué te parece desconcertante?

- Que usaste la palabra desconcertante.

Harry se rió de Ron. Ron le lanzó una almohada en su dirección, haciéndole una mueca

- Cuando sepa algunas palabras grandes te lo haré saber.

- Sola dame una advertencia justa antes de usarlas entonces, entre Malfoy siendo agradable y tú usando palabras de más de cuatro silabas y en el contexto adecuado, podrías provocarme un shock.

- Pelotudo.

- Eso suena más a ti.

Harry se agachó cundo vio venir otra almohada volando hacia él y golpeó en la repisa de la chimenea, Hermione la convocó rápidamente antes que se prendiese fuego.

- No cerca de la chimenea, Ron.

- Harry empezó…

- ¿Harry?

Una voz insegura hizo que Harry mirara a su alrededor. Neville se puso de pie justo detrás del sofá, mirándolo incómodo y cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

- No vienes a pedirme disculpas de nuevo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa –Te lo dije ya, todo está bien.

Neville le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

- Lo sé, incluso Malfoy me dijo que ya no estaba enojado por eso.

- ¿En serio? — Exclamaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Sí –dijo Neville mirándolos tímidamente –Fui con él para tratar de disculparme. Porque realmente no es justo para él tampoco.

- ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Harry, un poco asombrado.

- Que todo estaba bien, que parara de disculparme o recibiría un hechizo –dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa –Aunque no creo que estuviera hablando en serio.

Harry casi no podía contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con instalarse en su cara. En realidad sentía un pequeño parpadeo de orgullo por Malfoy, aunque solo fuera por no darle a Neville más de qué preocuparse. El cretino era perfecto, maravillosamente, ridículo a veces.

- De todos modos, solo quería entregarte esto.

Neville le tendió la mano, en la que se encontraba un pequeño cuadrado de pergamino doblado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De quién es esto?

- Voy a dejar que lo leas –dijo Neville evitando la mirada de Harry mientras tomaba lentamente el trozo de pergamino –Tengo que irme de todos modos. Tengo una reunión con Luna en la biblioteca, ella quiere mostrarme el nuevo ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso"

- Dale saludos nuestros –dijo Hermione y Neville sonrió asintiendo.

- Lo haré. ¡Hasta Luego!

Harry volvió a mirar el pergamino en sus manos y luego levantó la vista para encontrar que Hermione y Ron lo miraban ávidamente. Él rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, sino que abrió lentamente el pergamino, abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quién se lo enviaba.

_Harry_  
_Siento realmente mucho escribirte esto, pero en cierta forma sólo logro enojarme cada vez que intento hablar contigo por un minuto. Y no quiero, realmente no quiero._  
_Es difícil pasar tiempo contigo cuando sé que tus pensamientos están enfocados en Malfoy. Sé que quieres llevarte bien con él, es solo difícil para mí ver el por qué. Solo quiero que sepas que realmente no estoy enojada contigo, sino que la situación me hace sentir frustrada. Tú no me has dicho realmente lo que está pasando, y no me siento cómoda pasando tiempo contigo sino somos solo tú y yo, sino que somos, tú, Malfoy y yo._  
_Ven hablar conmigo pronto, cuando sepas lo que sientes. Te extraño._  
_Ginny._

Harry releyó la carta dos veces más, sin saber cómo debía sentirse. Sabía que era difícil para Ginny y que debía sentirse como una tercera rueda en el enlace con Malfoy, pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera él al respecto? ¿Y cómo podía decirle lo que estaba pasando si se enojaba cada vez que el nombre de Malfoy era mencionado?

Sintiéndose un poco culpable, pensó que ella tenía razón en cierto modo. Iban a ser él y Malfoy hasta Navidad, con no mucho espacio para el resto del mundo como él hubiera querido.

Joder.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Hermione por su apuro – ¿Qué? –le preguntó indignado, sobándose la cabeza –Tú también quieres saberlo.

- Si, pero yo le daría más de diez segundos para asimilarlo.

- Está bien –suspiró Harry alargándole la nota a Hermione –Es de Ginny. Quería disculparse. Se siente confundida respecto a lo de Malfoy.

- Bienvenida al club –dijo Ron dándole un rápido vistazo a la nota y luego mirando a Harry con una expresión comprensiva en su rostro –Lo siento, colega.

- Está bien –dijo Harry, haciendo unas señas con su mano –Sé que es difícil. Va a estar bien. Creo.

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Hermione apartando la vista de la carta.

- Bueno sí. Debería estar bien. Eso si puede esperar hasta Navidad.

Ron resopló.

- La paciencia no es el punto fuerte de Ginny. No sé cómo te esperó durante tanto tiempo.

- Ella no lo hizo –apuntó Harry –Ella salió con Michael, Zack, Dean y luego conmigo.

Ron hizo una mueca que decía claramente, _"Gracias por recordármelo" _con una expresión de leve disgusto. Harry no le hizo caso.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué me está escribiendo –dijo Harry a Hermione, con la esperanza de que le diera una idea. Nunca ha tenido problemas para decir las cosas cara a cara con nadie. No tiene sentido.

- No –dijo lentamente Hermione –No es así. No parece ser ella misma.

- Ella realmente no quiere verte –dijo Ron y Harry se giró violentamente hacia él, sintiendo un tirón en el cuello –Lo de Malfoy es una excusa.

- ¿Qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Cada vez que ella realmente no quería hablar conmigo mandaba a Fred a decirme las cosas.

- Pero ella dijo que me echaba de menos –dijo Harry inclinándose a tomar la carta que sostenía Hermione, su mano se cerró en el aire, cundo ella la apartó con gesto elegante, aparentemente para leerla de nuevo.

- Creo que Ron podría estar en lo correcto –dijo Hermione, sus ojos repasando rápidamente las letras –Y me sorprende que estés de pronto tan molesto, Harry.

Harry abrió la boca con indignación.

- ¡Porque no debe molestarme!

- ¿Por qué no puede estar molesto? –preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño y Harry se estremeció internamente, con la esperanza de que Hermione no fuera a despertar el lado de hermano mayor posesivo de Ron.

Hermione miró mordazmente a Ron.

- Sabes perfectamente que Harry y Ginny no son los mismos de antes. No es culpa de nadie, por supuesto, es solo la forma en que las cosas cambiaron después de la guerra. La gente a veces se distancia, es natural.

- Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? –dijo Harry exasperado –Ya sabes, el tío del que estás hablando.

- Lo siento –dijo Hermione sinceramente –Estoy tratando de resolver esto.

- No es una especie de rompecabezas de lógica –apuntó Harry molesto.

- Ya lo sé –dijo Hermione pacientemente –Pero es complicado. Pienso que Ron podría estar en lo correcto. Puede que Ginny crea que debería estar realmente enojada por esto, pero tal vez no lo está.

- Ella dijo que lo está –dijo Harry inclinándose y arrebatándole la carta a Hermione, manteniéndola posesivamente contra su pecho –Estará bien.

Incluso mientras hablaba recordó como se había asustado cuando ella trató de darle un beso en la nieve y como él la había evitado hasta que surgió el problema con Malfoy, pese a que le había presionado para resolver los problemas con ella. Suspiró, se sacó las gafas y se frotó la cuenca de los ojos con sus dedos, deseando que la cosas tuvieran sentido. Deseando que lo de Malfoy tuviera sentido, que Ginny no estuviera actuando de forma tan extraña. El parpadeó y se puso las gafas encontrándose con la mirada de Hermione, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- No te preocupes demasiado –dijo –Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará y vamos a enfrentarnos a lo que venga.

Harry asintió lentamente, confortado por las palabras crípticas de Hermione, aunque no las entendiera completamente.

- Creo que eso es un montón de basura –dijo Ron y Harry sonrió –Pero estamos aquí para ti, amigo.

Harry se rió, dobló la nota y la guardó en un bolsillo.

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.


	12. Chapter 12

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**_Robo _**

* * *

- Despierta, Harry. Desayuno.

Harry estaba apenas despierto, pero aun sintió el ruido de la almohada golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza, presumiblemente lanzada por Ron. Gimió y se obligó a sentarse, empujando la almohada lejos de él y buscando sus gafas.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó aun aturdido y poniéndose las gafas.

- Cinco minutos antes de la hora de irse para el desayuno –dijo Ron, Harry gimió otra vez dejándose caer de nuevo entre las almohadas.

- Genial.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –escuchó la voz curiosa de Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry podía escuchar las voces y el movimiento en la habitación y asumió que todo el mundo ya estaba levantado y preparados – Normalmente eres el primero en levantarte siempre. ¿Malfoy te mantuvo despierto anoche?

Harry oyó murmurar algo a Seamus, mientras Ron y Dean reían en respuesta. De inmediato se levantó irritado, desenredando los pies del edredón y saltando fuera de la cama.

- Si eso fue una broma gay, voy a hechizarte.

- Por supuesto que no –sonrió Seamus y Harry le mostró el dedo medio en respuesta. Seamus le guiñó un ojo y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Harry en medio de las risas y tirándole algo por la cabeza.

- ¿No hubo sueños entonces? –preguntó Ron mientras acomodaba su corbata, mirando por encima de su hombro, cuidando de que nadie les escuchara.

Harry hizo una pausa, con la mano apoyada en su estomago rascándose el ombligo, frunció el ceño.

- No realmente.

Ron también frunció el ceño a su vez.

- Él ha dejado de tomar la Poción para dormir sin sueños, ¿cierto?

- Eso fue lo que me dijo –Harry se encogió de hombros, negando lentamente con la cabeza de un lado al otro. Se detuvo – Algo se siente diferente.

- Tal vez si hubieron sueños, pero no puedes recordarlo –sugirió Ron. Harry trató de concentrarse y buscó algo de ropa limpia – ¿Seguro que estás bien? No te ves con él.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry lentamente –Se siente… –se interrumpió, incapaz de explicarlo con claridad. Su cabeza se sentía extraña, más específicamente esa parte en que se encontraba el enlace. Se sentía lento y pesado, como si todavía estuviera dormido. ¿Estaría Malfoy aun durmiendo? No, eso no podía ser. Él sabía cuándo Malfoy estaba dormido, porque lo había sentido antes y no se sentía así, como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de vadear algo pegajoso. – Creo que alguien ha aturdido a Malfoy o lo ha dejado fuera de combate –dijo Harry distraídamente –El enlace se siente raro.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Ron sonando intrigado – ¿Extraño en qué sentido?

- Todo lento y pesado –dijo Harry tratando de luchar por enfocarse –Merlín, esto es extraño.

Ron miró su reloj.

- ¿Tienes que ir a la enfermería? ¿O con McGonagall?

Harry pensó por un momento.

- No, vamos al desayunar, le preguntaremos a Hermione.

Ron chasqueó los dedos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Eso funcionará. Ella ha estado leyendo todo sobre el enlace. No sé de dónde saca el tiempo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pero no le respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que su cerebro funcionara para poder vestirse y pensando en qué pudo pasar para que el enlace se sintiera así. Estaba preocupado después de todo, Neville no era ni de lejos un profesional competente de Legeremancia en ningún sentido, y McGonagall siempre había dicho que habían tenido suerte en evitar efectos secundarios desagradables. ¿Sería esto uno de ellos? O tal vez Malfoy estaba enfermo y por eso se sentía de aquella manera. Puede que la broma que le había hecho a Ron antes era exactamente lo que había pasado, alguien había aturdido a Malfoy. Irracionalmente su cerebro pensó en Ginny, podía imaginársela fácilmente enviándole alguna "maravilla" subrepticiamente si la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Sonrió con aire culpable hacia sí mismo, luego se apresuró en lavarse y vestirse tan rápido como podía. Para no quedarse atrás de los otros que ya marchaban para el desayuno. Logró tropezar con sus cordones, atar su corbata y jalar las mangas de su túnica mientras los seguía fuera del dormitorio.

_¿Malfoy?_

Hubo una larga pausa, más de lo que normalmente Malfoy demoraba en responder y Harry sintió el destello de las alarmas saltando dentro de él. ¿Y si realmente algo estaba mal con él? Merlín, si Ginny en verdad le había sorprendido, Draco estaría realmente furioso. Y quizás ya no querría ser amigo de Harry nunca más.

_¿Qué?_

Harry casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en voz alta al oír la voz familiar en la cabeza. Él no dudó en responder de inmediato.

_¿Estás bien? El enlace se siente extraño._

Hubo otra pausa.

_Se siente bien para mí._

Harry frunció el ceño. No sabía si creerle plenamente a Malfoy, pero eligió aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo, que el problema estaba solo de su lado, aunque fuera desconcertante.

_¿En serio?_

_Sí. Tal vez estás enfermo o algo así._

Harry no respondió, podía sentir la falta de convicción en las palabras de Draco y como su voz sonaba plana, incluso en su cabeza. No parecía nada contento, incluso parecía enojado o molesto con Harry por hacerle preguntas a esas horas de la mañana. Parecía tan cansado como Harry se sentía.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ron seguía mirándolo preocupado, disminuyendo la velocidad en sus pasos para quedarse atrás con Harry, mientras los otros se adelantaban.

- Sí, solo que no puedo resolver esto –dijo Harry frotándose la sien –Malfoy dice que todo está bien de su lado.

- ¿Le crees? –preguntó Ron.

- No estoy seguro.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras bajaban la escalera. Harry todavía se sentía confundido acerca de lo qué estaba pasando en su cabeza, más que de costumbre en todo caso. Los instintos que tenía, en su mayoría, le habían servido de mucho en el pasado, y su instinto le gritaba que algo sospechoso estaba ocurriendo.

Caminó detrás de los otros, arrastrando los pies, sintiendo como sino hubiera dormido en una semana. Se sentía como si estuviera en quinto año otra vez, cuando su sueño era constantemente perturbado, lleno de sueños del Departamento de Misterios y de las visiones de Voldemort.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué todos los encuentros en que estuviera implicado Malfoy lo hacían sentirse de dieciséis años otra vez? No solo en términos del mal sueño y de las visiones compartidas en la mente, sino todas esas otras cosas también. Al igual que la forma en que sus emociones parecían estar de forma constante en una montaña rusa, cuya intensidad era muy poco superada por la fase hormonal de que todo giraba en torno a él que experimentaba en el día. No entendía por qué Malfoy le molestaba tanto, no entendía por qué había reaccionado en forma exagerada a todo lo que Malfoy hizo, eso fue incluso un poco fuera de lugar, y no entendía por qué estaba pensando aún en el idiota.

- Harry.

La voz de Ron lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos al percibir su tono.

- Por ahí.

Harry miró hacia la escalera del Vestíbulo en la dirección que Ron le había señalado. Y el corazón le dio un salto quedando pegado a la base de su garganta. Draco acababa de aparecer en el arco que daba hacia las mazmorras y caminaba lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Lo más importante es que se hallaba completamente solo, lo que le daba una buena oportunidad a Harry de averiguar lo que estaba pasando sin tener que pedirle ayuda a Hermione corriendo el riesgo de que todos metieran las narices en sus cosas.

- Vuelvo en un minuto –dijo siguiendo sus impulsos.

- Te voy a guardar algunas tostadas –le gritó Ron, mientras obligaba a sus miembros cansados a ponerse en movimiento, rodear a los otros, empujando a Dean y a Seamus y casi derribando a Neville. Tropezando con los cordones de sus zapatos se lanzó a través de un grupo de Hufflepuff de tercero, murmurando un "Lo siento", pero sin apartar los ojos de su objetivo.

Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que se le venía encima y Draco saltó sobresaltado cuando Harry por detrás le tomó el hombro. Se dio la vuelta tratando de eludir el toque de Harry, mirándolo totalmente asustado.

- ¡Joder, Potter! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

- Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Harry agarrando a Draco por un brazo, tirando de él hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

- Potter, ¿por qué me abordas de esta manera? –protestó Draco, pero su tono era cansado, nada parecido a su habitual tono irritado –Deja de maltratarme.

Harry hizo una pausa y se detuvo, tratando de pensar.

- Lo siento –dijo aflojando ligeramente el agarre en el brazo de Draco –Solo quiero preguntarte algo, no quiero pelear, solo hablar. Lo prometo.

Alguna deidad benevolente debía estar cuidando de él, porque Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Él hizo un esfuerzo a medias para retirar los dedos de Harry de sus bíceps, ya que comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero lo abandonó rápidamente, dejando caer su mano de nuevo a su costado.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar más apartado, un poco más abajo en el pasillo, por donde Draco había aparecido antes, Harry lo soltó y se volvió hacia él.

- Lo que… Mierda, ¿estás bien?

Se le olvidó la pregunta por la apariencia de Draco, él realmente no lo había mirado bien antes de arrastrarlo con él, pero ahora si lo hizo, Draco se veía como la mierda. Sus ojos se veían apagados y sombras oscuras contrastaban con la piel más pálida que de costumbre, y su pelo, aunque no estaba al nivel del desorden habitual de Harry, se erizaban y definitivamente no lucían su impecable estado habitual.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –repitió Harry.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces.

- Estoy bien.

- No te ves muy bien –dijo Harry –Y el enlace se siente extraño… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Draco apartó la mirada de él, levantando una mano y frotando sus ojos con los nudillos.

- Nada –dijo finalmente, hablando en voz más alta de lo necesario, tratando de inyectar algo de energía a su voz –Todo está bien.

- Malfoy –dijo Harry pacientemente, tratando de resolver lo que estaba pasando con un cerebro que parecía haber sido alcanzado por un Confundus –No…

- Estoy bien –insistió Malfoy –Me siento halagado de que finjas estar preocupado por mi, pero puedes desactivar el modo de héroe solo por hoy, todo…

- No estoy fingiendo estar preocupado –le interrumpió Harry –Yo estoy preocupado.

La sospecha alcanzó a Draco, cuando él abruptamente cerró la boca, observando a Harry con cuidado entornando un poco los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry luchó contra el impulso de gemir en voz alta. Levantó su mano y se apretó el puente de la nariz, empujando sus gafas fuera de su camino.

- ¿Por qué contigo todo tiene que convertirse en una gran batalla?

- Porque no somos amigos –contestó Draco, enojado –Así que solo puedo asumir que tienes otros motivos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Somos amigos, aprende a vivir con ello –respondió Harry dejando caer su mano tras ponerse sus gafas correctamente, absteniéndose de hacer bromas que era él, el que normalmente tenía segundas intenciones.

La boca de Draco se abrió de asombro.

- ¡No puedes simplemente decirle a alguien que son amigos!

- Puedo y ya lo hice –respondió Harry –Ahora dime abiertamente por qué el enlace se siente como si hubieras sido atacado.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces más y Harry esperó pacientemente a que él lidiara mentalmente con el hecho de que ahora eran oficialmente amigos. Él apostaría su escoba a que Draco estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y sopesando los pro y los contra que tendría para él

- No sé –dijo Draco finalmente, si mirar a los ojos a Harry. No por primera vez, Harry se preguntó cómo Draco había logrado sobrevivir como un Mortífago, si Harry podía decir tan fácilmente cuando estaba mintiendo. Tal vez solo fuera que Draco no podía mentirle, de la misma manera como Harry no podía controlarse cuando estaba cerca de Draco.

- Si sabes algo, me lo dices —dijo Harry bajando la voz y mirando por encima del hombro como dos Slytherin de cuarto año pasaban a su lado, lanzándoles miradas curiosas– Quiero decir, este enlace es obra de Neville, no me extrañaría de que estuviera jodido en algún nivel.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa que desapareció casi demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry.

- No lo sé. No se siente diferente para mí.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —Insistió Harry– Y no me digas que está bien, porque estás hecho polvo.

Hizo una pausa, cuando una burbuja de pensamiento sospechoso emergió a través del lodo que parecía llenar su cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche? –le preguntó.

Draco movió su peso de un pie al otro incomodo, su silencio diciéndole a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche? –preguntó con incredulidad – ¿Toda la noche? ¿A propósito?

- No –respondió Draco inmediatamente, pero Harry supo que estaba mintiendo. Si Draco había estado toda la jodida noche despierto estaría destrozado, y eso es lo que podía sentir Harry a través del enlace, el cansancio de Malfoy se filtraba a través de su propia conciencia, al igual que la ira se había hecho presente en sus peleas.

- Si lo hiciste –exclamó Harry – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me estás haciendo sentir tan destrozado como tú.

- Lo siento –dijo Draco, sus ojos clavándose en Harry por un breve segundo –Su rostro había cambiado de la incomodidad y un claro malestar a algo parecido al pánico –Yo simplemente no podía dormir.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque, porque no pensé que podría hablar contigo –Draco se debatió antes de seguir –Esto es difícil.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry –Pero velo de esta manera, hemos estado hablando durante los últimos cinco minutos, no nos hemos insultado, no hemos peleado ni nada –Draco casi sonrió de nuevo y Harry se animó con eso, poniendo el corazón en lo que quería decir a continuación –Y yo no quiero que me odies por esto, pero estoy preocupado. Estamos juntos en esto y me preocupo por ti.

Harry anotó un segundo milagro, porque Draco no hizo un escándalo, no se había retraído y no actuó como un niño de doce años, se limitó a mirar la pared con cansancio por varios minutos y luego murmuró algo con cansancio.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

— También me preocupo por ti. Un poco

Harry no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a mirar a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sintiendo una extraña sensación atravesando su cuerpo, que casi anulaba el cansancio de su mente.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué no podías dormir? – preguntó tímidamente –No fue un mal sueño, ¿verdad?

- Para soñar, primero se requiere dormir –Draco murmuró antes de frotarse los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, y luego mirar hacia arriba tratando de recomponerse una vez más –Tenemos que ir a desayunar. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

El abrupto cambio de tema de Draco hizo que saltaran nuevas alarmas en la mente de Harry y la última pieza del rompecabezas particular que tenía hizo click en su cerebro. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la Biblioteca y lo que habían discutido con Ron y Hermione después. El retorno de Draco a la forma brusca que había usado para que Harry le dejase en paz también contaba: Había algo que no quería que Harry supiera. El moreno solo podía asumir que el tonto idiota había estado tan asustado de lo que mostraría en sus sueños que se había negado a ir a dormir.

- ¿Qué es lo que puedo ver que te asusta tanto? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, pero en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. A pesar del tono suave de Harry el rostro de Draco se cerró, todo su cuerpo tensándose ligeramente.

- Nada –dijo– Simplemente no podía dormir. Era… Lo siento, no puedo… –se detuvo y apretó los dientes con fuerza, obviamente frustrado consigo mismo. Respiró profundo, inhalando y exhalando antes de volver a hablar– No puedo hablar de eso ahora. Por favor, déjame ir a desayunar.

Harry no quería dejarlo ir, pero había aprendido mucho en los últimos días, y eso incluía reconocer las señales que le advertían que debía dejarle solo. Suspiró y luego asintió.

- Hazme un favor y vete a la cama –dijo Harry sin mucha convicción de que Draco estuviera de acuerdo.

- Lo siento –dijo Draco y Harry se sorprendió de que realmente parecía sentirlo– No puedo perderme Transformaciones, yo realmente no puedo– se interrumpió con un gesto indefenso y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo sin mirarlo.

- No quiero pelear más contigo, pero tampoco te lo puedo contar todo.

- Entiendo –dijo Harry –Incluso si no siempre me gusta, creo que lo entiendo.

Hubo una pausa y luego Draco lentamente levantó la mirada hacia Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento y luego Draco tragó saliva y apartó los ojos lejos de él y comenzó a alejarse.

Harry lo vio irse. Teniendo en cuenta que aún no obtenía sus respuestas, pero sentía que todo había ido muy bien. Pero ahora, existía el problema de qué era exactamente lo que Draco Malfoy ocultaba y Harry sabía que no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que lo supiera.

Una vez más. Gilipollas.

Harry miró con indiferencia hacia su cena, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para comer. Su cuchillo y su tenedor yacían abandonados frente a él al lado de su plato que apenas había tocado. Todos en la mesa habían renunciado ya a hablar con él y estaban charlando en el otro extremo. Había sido un día ridículamente largo, su concentración en ruinas por culpa de Draco y su tratar de no dormir o soñar travesuras. Harry no se sentía enojado con Draco, la preocupación y la intriga abarcaban todos sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué sería lo que escondía Draco y lo malo que tenía que ser para que él llegara a esos extremos para ocultarlo de todos.

Contempló la posibilidad de tomar la copa, preguntándose si podría hacer un esfuerzo y levantar las manos de su regazo para tomar un trago. Pero decidió no hacerlo y estaba a punto de ceder e irse al dormitorio cuando sintió un cambio sutil pero repentino en el enlace.

La presión y el peso muerto parecían disminuir lentamente, como si su mente se estuviera sacudiendo el agotamiento de Draco, luchando por ser libre de nuevo. Se sentó inmóvil ante la sensación un tanto desconcertante. Su mente parecía elevarse lentamente desde las profundidades hasta romper la superficie, convirtiéndose todo en algo claro nuevamente. Sintió una fugaz alarma, preguntándose qué habría hecho Draco para provocar ese cambio, pero su agudo ingenio se percató inmediatamente de lo que había sucedido.

Draco se había quedado dormido.

Sabía que tenía razón, si se concentraba en el enlace, podía percibir las suaves ondas de su sueño, casi como un pulso, suave y relajado. Fue como abrir una ventana y recibir la brisa fresca en un día sofocante, y se maravilló de lo fácil que era pensar ahora que el terco de Draco había cedido y se había ido a dormir.

Cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor capturando la atención de Ron a su lado, quien se dio la vuelta con una mirada inquisitiva y la boca llena de patatas fritas.

- Él se ha ido a dormir –dijo Harry quedamente.

Ron tragó sus papas.

- ¿Se siente mejor? ¿El enlace?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí –dijo agradecido –Sí, se siente muy bien.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó Ron en voz baja – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Cansado –respondió Harry dejando escapar una risita –Pero ya quiero saber qué esconde ese cabrón.

- Una vez más –dijo Ron con una sonrisa y Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo en tono de disculpa –Tal vez te enterarás esta noche, si está durmiendo.

- Tal vez, no sé si lograré llegar a sus sueños cada noche. Quiero decir, no me acuerdo de soñar todas las noches.

- Tuve un sueño, Hermione me compraba zapatos hechos de libros –dijo Ron– Ella se molestó porque me los puse en la lluvia y la tinta se escurría.

- Me asustas algunos días –le informó Harry de manera casual, cogiendo su copa, con el brazo ahora libre de todo letargo.

- ¿Has derrotado a Voldemort y tienes un enlace con Malfoy y te asusto yo?

Harry se echó a reír.

- Buen punto.

- Creo que tú eres el más aterrador en este momento –continuó Ron –Hacer amistad con Malfoy es una idea terrible.

- No es tan malo –dijo Harry mientras se servía un poco de jugo. Se preguntó si Draco habría caído accidentalmente dormido en algún lugar, tal vez en algún sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, o a propósito se había ido a dormir a su cama. Harry siempre se había preguntado si el dormitorio de Slytherin sería como estar bajo el lago. ¿Habría ventanas como las de la Sala Común? No podía imaginar quedarse dormido con las sirenas al otro lado del cristal en vez de lechuzas.

- ¿Crees que el dormitorio de Slytherin es como el nuestro? –preguntó Harry mientras tomaba una patata frita que mordió por la mitad, con el ceño fruncido y aire pensativo.

Ron gimió.

- Eso es. Estás obsesionado de nuevo.

Harry lo miró indignado.

- No lo estoy.

- Estás bien jodido. A continuación te estarás preguntado qué tipo de pijama usa.

Harry hizo una pausa.

- ¿Te imaginas a Malfoy en pijama?

Ron suspiró, mientras pinchaba una patata con el tenedor.

- Imaginar a Malfoy en pijama es parte de tu obsesión rara, no de la mía.

- No es algo raro –Argumentó Harry –Solo me lo preguntaba, es todo. Siempre lleva cosas muy caras. ¿Puedes obtener pijamas de diseñador?

Ron dejó el tenedor y se volvió hacia Harry totalmente, mirándolo serio.

- Colega, como tu mejor amigo me veo obligado a decirte que sí. Hacer preguntas sobre los pijamas de diseñador de Malfoy es algo muy raro.

- Tú sacaste lo de los pijamas.

- Como una jodida broma, tú fuiste el que insistió en ello.

- Bien, bien, no hablo más de las pijamas de Malfoy –dijo Harry levantando las manos en señal de derrota.

- Gracias –dijo Ron énfasis –En su lugar, ¿podemos hablar de la redacción de Encantamientos? Porque tengo listo la mayor parte de ella, pero simplemente no sé qué hacer en los últimos ocho centímetros. Hermione dijo que algo sobre el cambio de color en las cosas, pero no veo cómo se relaciona con lo que estamos haciendo y son ocho centímetros más de todos modos...

Harry dejó que Ron se explayase sobre su redacción de Encantamientos, asintiendo con la cabeza entre tanto y en ocasiones ofrecía algunas sugerencias, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. En concreto, su mente estaba en Malfoy y en cómo se vería con un par de sus viejos pijamas llenos de jirones y a rayas. Escondió su sonrisa y se volvió a Ron tratando de no reírse cuando mentalmente le agregó un par de pantuflas suaves a su imagen de Malfoy preparándose para la cama.

Lo primero que sintió Harry a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, fue decepción, el sueño no le había entregado ninguna respuesta acerca de Draco. Todo lo que podía recordar, era que había soñado que estaba tratando de terminar su redacción de Encantamientos, pero todas sus plumas no funcionaban y su tinta se derramaba y Hermione le decía que debía haberlo entregado el día anterior de todos modos. Lo único que logró fue agregar la preocupación de la redacción a su intriga y la creciente frustración sobre Draco.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso a su rutina diaria, se alegró de que Ron no tuviera que sacarlo a la fuerza de la cama esta vez. Se sentía más despierto y alerta que la mañana anterior, pero se daba cuenta que en enlace no estaba aún al cien por cien en la normalidad. Podía sentir los suaves pulsos de letargo que emanaban de Malfoy en la suya y si se concentraba podía sentir el peso cansado del enlace como un bloque en su mente.

Frunció el ceño ante su reflejo pensativo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Draco debió haber dormido un poco, sino estarían ambos muertos de cansancio. Sin embargo, no sentía que Malfoy estuviera bien descansado y fresco, y Harry se lo imaginaba teniendo una noche de sueño inquieto, dando vueltas por la preocupación. Recordó un truco de Legeremancia que utilizaban los Aurores en el campo. Pero, ¿de qué mierda sirve si uno de ellos está privado del sueño? Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas echando un Lumus, menos tratando de realizar algún hechizo más complejo para detener a los delincuentes.

Mantuvo un ojo en la mesa de Slytherin por si aparecía Malfoy, pero él no acudió mientras estuvo en el Gran Comedor. Se sentía ligeramente indispuesto, pero fue a Encantamientos tratando de resistir la tentación de preguntarle mentalmente a Malfoy dónde se encontraba. Su decisión duró apenas siete minutos, hasta que sucumbió mientras se deslizaba en el asiento junto a Ron en el Aula de Encantamientos.

_¿Malfoy?_

¿Qué?

¿Estás bien? Te has perdido el desayuno.

Hubo una pausa y Harry sintió un escalofrío de las alarmas saltando a través de su mente y su cuerpo, una ola de alarma que no le pertenecía él, pero que lo hizo estremecerse, no obstante.

_Oh, maldito infierno. Me he quedado dormido. Dile a Flitwick que voy en camino._

Harry rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

_Relájate, es solo Encantamientos._

La respuesta fue sin aliento y con un poco de pánico. Harry tenía una imagen mental de Malfoy tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible, tropezando con los pantalones y quedar atascado en su camisa.

_¡No puedo faltar a más lecciones! ¡Dile que estoy en camino!_

_Está bien, cálmate. Se lo diré ahora._

Harry rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Caminando hacia la parte delantera del aula donde Flitwick estaba ocupado reapilando sus libros en el asiento de la silla, listo para subir a ellos y comenzar la lección.

- ¿Profesor?

Flitwick se dio la vuelta, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Harry! ¿Hay algún problema?

- Eh, no, no soy yo… a Draco se le hizo tarde y él quería que le avisara que está en camino.

La boca de Flitwick se abrió en una perfecta "O" de sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en seguida.

- Oh, sí, por supuesto.

Harry asintió y se dio vuelta quedando frente a la clase. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Seamus, Dean y Ron mirándolo fijamente. Obligó a sus pies a moverse para seguir avanzando y volvió a sentarse, sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó muy consciente de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él.

Ron lo miró fijamente.

- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Harry alzó las cejas comenzando a molestarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Bromeando sobre qué?

- ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de decir? —Preguntó Seamus al otro lado de Ron, mirando a Harry con impaciencia.

Harry le devolvió la mirada desconcertado.

- Le dije a Flitwick que Malfoy iba a llegar tarde.

Ron negó con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en Harry.

- Dijiste que _Draco_ iba a llegar tarde.

Harry abrió la boca para decir con indignación que no había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre de pila, cundo se dio cuenta de que sí lo había hecho. Mierda.

- Oh –dijo débilmente después de una larga pausa –Supongamos que lo hice, nos es gran cosa.

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para coger su mochila, poniéndola sobre la mesa y abriéndola, hurgando dentro de ella buscando una pluma.

- Eso es jodidamente raro.

- No –dijo Harry, un poco desesperado, tratando de parecer confiado echando una bravata, mientras se maldecía internamente. ¿Realmente había dicho Draco, joder? –Es parte de la tregua, ¿sabes?

Ron hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

- Draco –dijo experimentalmente, luego arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza –No, lo siento, suena extraño.

- Extraño es una buena palabra –dijo Seamus con un toque astuto en su voz, mientras desaparecía su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacaba una libreta azul –Apuestas por…

Harry no sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer Seamus en cuanto a pronósticos, pero estaba seguro que sería algo como que Harry era gay y estaba enamorado de Malfoy. En consecuencia se lanzó pasando por arriba de Ron hacia Seamus y tomó la libreta, tratando de arrancarla de sus manos.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Dame eso!

- ¡Oye! ¡Déjala, estás loco!

- ¡Dámela!

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Harry inmediatamente soltó la libreta de Seamus y se volvió a mirar a Hermione, que se paró frente a ellos, mirándoles con irritación, como si se tratase de dos niños pequeños que aún no habían aprendido a compartir. Sus brazos estaban llenos de libros y Harry supuso que había estado en la Biblioteca en los pocos minutos que habían mediado entre el desayuno y la clase de Encantamientos. Seamus acercó la libreta protectoramente hacia su pecho, alisando la tapa ahora arrugada.

- Harry se ha vuelto loco. No es capaz de aceptar una broma.

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, ahora sin Seamus y Harry encima era capaz de sentarse de nuevo derecho en su silla.

- Harry ha llamado a Malfoy, Draco –le informó amablemente y Harry gimió, echándose hacia adelante en su mesa, deseando poder desaparecer.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, sonando intrigada. Afortunadamente Flitwick eligió ese momento para trepar sobre la pila de libros y pedir silencio, por lo que el análisis de Hermione y las bromas de Seamus fueron cortadas abruptamente.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la mesa, decidido a no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Sabía que Ron le estaba lanzando miradas furtivas de cuando en cuando pero no miró hacia atrás. Él no estaba muy cómodo. Estaba incluso pensando en cómo, cuándo y por qué Malfoy se había convertido en Draco y definitivamente no quería hablar de ello.

_¿Estoy en problemas? Estaré ahí en cinco minutos…_

Todo está bien, cálmate, Harry interrumpió a Draco con voz cansada. Le dije que estabas en camino y dijo que está bien.

¿Confirmado?

Sí. Tómate tu tiempo.

Gracias.

Harry se sintió a si mismo sonreír. Fue extraño realmente, era como si cada vez que Draco le daba las gracias valiera diez veces más que cualquier otra persona agradeciéndole algo. Suponía que era porque Draco jamás le había dado las gracias a él. El único momento que podía recordar era el murmullo que había recibido cuando Draco había tratado de darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. La gente estaba constantemente dándole las gracias por haber salvado el mundo y todo, y la novedad había pasado muy rápido, así que recibir un genuino gracias de alguien por algo que realmente había querido hacer era muy agradable.

Diez minutos más tarde se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Alzó la vista bruscamente para ver a Draco entrar en el Aula, mirando avergonzado y disculpándose. Flitwick asintió con la cabeza sin parar su explicación sobre la Teoría del Desplazamiento de Encantamientos Emocionales, y Harry vio cómo se deslizaba en el asiento junto al armario con un suspiro de alivio.

_¿Ves? No había ningún problema._

La boca de Draco esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus libros de la mochila.

_¿Me perdí de algo?_

Un emocionante repaso de la teoría detrás de los Encantamientos de Transporte Emocionales, le respondió Harry.  
  
Hubo una breve pausa.

_Tal vez deberías prestar atención, puede servirte para esa redacción que aún no has terminado y que te causa tanto pánico._

Harry se quedó perplejo por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de a lo que Draco se estaba refiriendo: el estúpido sueño que había tenido sobre la maldita redacción.

_¿Viste mi sueño?_

Le lanzó a Draco una mirada de reojo, pero el rubio estaba ocupado mirando a Flitwick, parecía el modelo perfecto de un estudiante acucioso.

_Sí. Me gustó especialmente la parte de Granger gritando. Me hizo reír._

Harry escondió una sonrisa culpable.

_Compórtate._

Me estoy comportando.

Mal.

Escuchó una risa en su mente.

_Touché. Ahora cierra el enlace. Déjame escuchar._

_Sí, señor._

Sabiendo que tal vez necesitaba ayuda para terminar ese ensayo final, Harry intentó prestar atención a Flitwick. Sin embargo, él estaba distraído con el pensamiento de que tal vez, después de considerar todas las cosas, que Malfoy se convirtiera en Draco no era realmente tan malo.

- Seamus, me encantaría debatir sobre las posibilidades de Smith siendo golpeado en la cara durante el siguiente juego, pero tengo que terminar esto.

Seamus se rió balanceándose en su silla.

- ¿Cuánto te queda por hacer?

- Trece centímetros –suspiró Harry –Y es aburrido.

- No los hagas –sugirió Seamus –Tú eres el todopoderoso Potter, a Flitwick no le importará.

- A Hermione sí –dijo Harry intencionadamente –No me permitirá entrar a la Sala Común sino lo termino.

Seamus se rió entre dientes, dejando que su silla se posara de nuevo en las cuatro patas con un ruido sordo, haciendo que los de cuarto año de la mesa contigua les miraran.

- Desterrado a la Biblioteca, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que Ron no sufrió un destino similar?

- Porque ya ha terminado la maldita redacción –se quejó Harry.

Seamus lo miró consternado.

- ¿Hemos sido golpeados por una fecha límite Weasley? ¡Mierda!

- Sí, eso es más perturbador que decepcionar a Hermione o a Flitwick.

- ¿A quién se lo cuentas?

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Seamus a regañadientes acercaba un libro hacia él y Harry trataba de leer el último párrafo y determinar exactamente qué punto había estado tratando de hacer. EXTASIS, eran un jodido trabajo duro. Él estaba decidido a conseguirlo para que nadie pudiera acusarlo de conseguir un trabajo solo por su fama. Pero en momentos como este, cuando había dejado la redacción para el último minuto, una vez más, sentía a veces ganas de tirar todo, levantar dos dedos y tomar una de las ofertas que ya había tenido.

_Buh. ¿Todavía no terminas con Encantamientos?_

Harry levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en su silla para ver a Draco dejándose caer en una silla frente a una mesa varias filas detrás de él. Draco le dio una pequeña mirada, casi imperceptible, y luego se dedicó a sacar sus útiles de la mochila.

_No, aunque ya casi. ¿Tú qué haces?_

Pociones.

Harry no respondió. Poco a poco se giró en su silla y se encontró la mirada expectante de Seamus fija en él.

- ¿Tienes como un Malfoy-radar? –susurró a pesar de que Draco no podría oírlo desde donde estaba de todos modos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Me dijo hola –respondió, tocándose la sien.

- Ustedes dos parecen estar volviéndose muy cercanos –dijo Seamus, el tono inocente no pudo engañar a Harry en lo más mínimo. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás, viendo como Draco ya estaba inmerso en la lectura, con el ceño fruncido y la pluma lista para ser usada en la mano.

- Cállate –dijo Harry mientras se volvía hacia Seamus –Está siendo soportable por el momento, lo último que necesito es que él se entere que estás haciendo bromas gay sobre nosotros.

- Puede que le guste.

- Seamus…

- Lo siento –dijo Seamus –Voy a comportarme, lo prometo.

- Mal –murmuró Harry de inmediato, recordando la conversación tan similar que él y Draco habían tenido aquella mañana en la clase de Encantamientos.

- Probablemente.

- Mira –dijo Harry en voz baja –No me importan las bromas, no realmente. Solo no quiero que nada lo moleste de nuevo. Honestamente está bien, ahora somos camaradas y no quiero echar a perder eso.

Seamus lo miró con atención.

- ¿Cómo una clase de amigo?

Harry miró de nuevo sobre su hombro solo para comprobar que Draco seguía concentrado en su libro.

- Sí –dijo –Esta mañana me pidió que le avisara a Flitwick que iba tarde, y fue muy agradable, ¿sabes?

Seamus asintió.

- ¿Pero qué pasará cuando el enlace sea quitado? ¿Pueden hablar cara a cara?

- Un poco –admitió Harry. En realidad no había pensado mucho en cómo iban a comunicarse una vez se retirara el enlace. En todo caso se había olvidado de que el enlace no era permanente. Ahora que el caos de los pensamientos incontrolables se había calmado no era tan malo. De hecho, tal vez había demostrado ser algo bueno, ya que él y Draco estaban siendo sensatos.

- No creo que yo pudiera hacerlo –dijo Semaus contemplativamente.

- No habían muchas opciones –dijo Harry tristemente –Pero no es tan malo ya. A veces se siente muy raro todavía, pero él no es realmente tan horrible ya. Ahora no estoy siendo amable.

- Ah, ya veo –dijo Seamus a sabiendas - ¿Será una de esas pobres almas traumatizadas que era un idiota porque el mundo se desquitaba con él?

Harry resopló de risa.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Seamus de pronto en voz baja.

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía exactamente de lo que Seamus estaba hablando.

- No.

Seamus asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su libro. Harry se sintió aliviado de que lo dejara pasar, él no se creía capaz de atreverse a preguntarle a Draco por qué había dejado entrar los Mortífagos a Hogwarts esa noche. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de que se atreviera a preguntarle a Draco nada de eso y oír algo que no deseaba saber. No quería escuchar de Draco que se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No quería saber que Draco podía seguir siendo tan egoísta y corrupto como siempre habían imaginado.

Se obligó a escribir una conclusión para su redacción de Encantamientos y luego dejó caer su pluma. No era su mejor trabajo, pero tendría que servir. Se debatió en si regresar a la Sala Común, pero no quería pasar por la tortura de que Hermione leyese lo que había escrito, solo para que luego frunciera el ceño y dijera "ehhh" al terminar.

Cogió su mochila y sacó _"El Funcionamiento de la Mente"_, decidiendo permanecer en la paz y tranquilidad de la Biblioteca por un tiempo. Y además, tal vez Draco viniera a charlar con él cuando terminara su trabajo de Pociones. Harry movió su silla subrepticiamente quedando de lado en el escritorio para poder ver a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y no tener la espalda hacia él.

El capítulo trece estaba demostrando ser más esclarecedor y Harry se encontró rápidamente absorto en la lectura. Fascinado al leer como él y Draco serían potencialmente capaces de compartir imágenes y efectos visuales el uno con el otro, pero hubo un punto en especial que le llamó la atención.

_Sí un participante está durmiendo o incapacitado, el socio puede todavía acceder a la mente del otro mediante impresiones leves. Esto sería similar al proceso de la Legeremancia, sin embargo, debido al enlace establecido no se requiere el contacto visual. La paciencia y la relajación son necesarias para que la pareja que busca a través del enlace pueda extraer poco a poco imágenes de la mente del otro. Es como si las dos mentes estuvieran en el estado de relajación que del sueño, es similar en teoría a compartir los sueños, la práctica de esto sería imposible si ambos estuviesen despiertos, debido al nivel de Oclumancia la mente se ha desarrollado para asegurar el enlace y que sea lo suficientemente estable para siquiera intentar tal hazaña._

Harry reflexionó sobre el punto durante un tiempo. Podía ver la ventaja en un truco tan de Aurores, y si alguno fuese sorprendido o atacado el otro podría obtener pistas de lo que sucedió extrayendo esas imágenes del subconsciente de su pareja, intentando averiguar qué había ido mal. Se moría de ganas de probarlo, para ver si el enlace de él y Draco era tan fuerte como para extraer imágenes mientras estaban despiertos.

Él levantó sus ojos y una sonrisa lenta se expandió por su rostro, parecía que finalmente había alcanzado las travesuras nocturnas de Draco. Él estaba en su silla, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su puño. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pluma descansaba flojamente en su mano, y el examen fue muy claro, dos noches de poco sueño habían cobrado su precio.

Las muchachas de las mesas entre él y Draco estaban riendo y apuntando al rubio, pero Harry las ignoró. Se volvió hacia su libro, pero de pronto un pensamiento se apoderó de él y se detuvo, poco a poco se fue volviendo para mirar a Draco. ¿Estaba realmente dormido? ¿O simplemente estaba dormitando? ¿Importaría eso? Antes de que realmente pudiera medir las consecuencias, Harry dobló la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo y puso el libro a un lado en la mesa. Volvió a mirar a Draco concentrándose fuertemente.

Encontró la ventana del enlace en su propia mente, lenta y tentativamente se fue deslizando por el enlace. Durante unos minutos no pasó nada y el resopló con frustración. Se removió en su silla y respiró profundo y tranquilizadoramente. Lo intentó de nuevo, empujando un poco más arduamente en la ventana de su mente, imaginando la abertura correspondiente en la mente de Draco.

El parpadeó de una imagen cruzó su mente, ¿una mano presionada contra una puerta tal vez?

Su corazón martilleó violentamente, Harry lo intentó de nuevo y casi inmediatamente fue recompensado; otra imagen osciló incierta en su mente. Otra vez la mano, una mano pálida y entonces apareció otra mano, dedos cerrándose alrededor de una mano huesuda.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba soñando Draco? Harry frunció el ceño, pero no apartó los ojos de Draco. Conteniendo la respiración relajó su mente y esperó, esta vez las imágenes llegaron rápida y fluidamente.

Un hombro y un cuerpo aparecieron, y Harry vio que se trataba de Draco, siendo empujado hacia la puerta que Harry había visto anteriormente. Las manos cruzaron la mente de Harry otra vez, pero pronto estuvo de vuelta la cara de Draco. Su boca se movía para decir algo que Harry no escuchó, y luego toda la imagen titiló y se prolongó para que Harry pudiera ver el cuadro completo. Vio a Draco de la cabeza a los pies, su torcida ropa y su cabello hecho un desastre, estaba acorralado contra la puerta por otro chico. Otro chico que estaba ocupado en atrapar la boca de Draco en un beso, sus manos en los hombros de Draco y uno de sus muslos deslizándose entre las piernas del rubio.

Harry jadeó en voz alta en estado de shock e irreflexivamente tiró hacía atrás en el enlace. Sintió su mente arrancarse lejos de la de Draco y el movimiento brusco hizo que la silla en la que estaba se tambaleara peligrosamente sobre dos patas. Antes de que pudiera recomponerse, se inclinó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con estrépito.

La gente a su alrededor se quedaron sin aliento y luego se rieron, pero no le importó, sus ojos buscaron en seguida a Draco, encontrándole casi al instante.

Estaba despierto y de pie. Su propia silla tirada tras de él, con los dedos de una mano presionaba su sien y él temblaba, no con ira, sino algo que parecía puro terror.

- Malfoy…

Draco se escapó. Se volvió sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la Biblioteca, ni siquiera se detuvo a recoger sus cosas, dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo, todavía en estado de shock. Dejó que Seamus le ayudara a levantarse, pero apenas si escuchó lo que estaba diciendo, su mente estaba fija en lo que acababa de ver, el secreto que acababa de robarle a Draco.

Bueno, eso sin dudas complicaba las cosas.


	13. Chapter 13

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**_Conseguir una pista _**

* * *

[size=6][font=Times] Sentado en el borde su cama, Draco permanecía inmóvil, mirando sin ver la ventana en el dormitorio de Slytherin que estaba justo en frente de los pies de su cama. El agua, más allá del cristal de la ventana estaba oscura, turbia y tranquila, y las algas visibles en el marco inferior de la ventana de piedra estaban casi completamente inmóviles, misteriosamente suspendidas en el agua, zarcillos trascendentales sin llegar a nada.

Draco se sentía igual; mentalmente suspendido en la nada. Después de la sorpresa inicial, el terror y la posterior huida de la Biblioteca y lejos de Potter, su mente se había cerrado y quedado en blanco. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o cómo sentirse. Él sólo quería quedarse completamente inmóvil, con la esperanza de que el mundo siguiera girando y pasara de él, sin él tener que hacer frente a lo que acababa de suceder.

_Malfoy, habla conmigo._

Él parpadeó, haciendo caso omiso de la voz suplicante en su cabeza. Potter había estado pidiendo hablar con él desde que Draco había huido. Sonando con cada frase cada vez más agitado y frustrado. Draco lo había ignorado todo el tiempo, él pánico agarrando su corazón como un criminal con cada palabra de Harry.

No estaba enfadado

Estaba aterrorizado.

Él no tenía la intención de quedarse dormido, no se supone que tendría ese tipo de sueños en mitad de la maldita Biblioteca, con Potter cerca. Si, estaba absolutamente enojado, pero enojado consigo mismo por ponerse en esa situación. Él sabía que Potter tenía acceso a sus sueños. Joder, suponía que era inevitable de todos modos, probablemente Potter hubiera visto su sueño aunque se encontrara al otro lado del castillo.

_Vamos, has dejado tus cosas, por lo menos ven a buscarlas._

La vergüenza y el miedo se arrastraron por su columna y él tragó saliva. De ninguna manera iba a ir a la Biblioteca para tener a Potter cuestionándole acerca de lo que había visto. De ninguna manera iba a volver para dejar que Finnigan le jodiera y todo el mundo se riera de él.

Sus ojos ardían, frotó sus manos contra ellos enfadado. No quería llorar por esto, era tan estúpido. Él no podía evitarlo, y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado. Hizo un esfuerzo para moverse y se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos caer al suelo con golpes secos y luego volvió a arrastrarse sobre su cama. Se acurrucó en el centro de ella y jaló una almohada hasta ponerla debajo de su cabeza.

No iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Tenía dieciocho años y había sobrevivido a una guerra, por lo que no iba a llorar por algo tan trivial como que Potter haya averiguado que era… bueno, eh que… que él no era normal.

— A la mierda —susurró con voz gruesa y la garganta apretada. Lo había hecho tan bien para tener escondido eso de todo el mundo, incluso de sus amigos más cercanos, trató muy duro de ser el heredero Malfoy que siempre debería haber sido. Siendo el heredero obediente no implicaba ser… ser lo que era. O al menos no significaba que todo el resto del mundo descubriera que había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Y ahora Potter sabía. Y se burlaría de él, lo despreciaría y le insultaría, se reiría de él y se negaría a ser su amigo.

Draco apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos firmemente, y se encogió acurrucándose con más fuerza, poniendo los puños cerrados bajo su barbilla.

_Malfoy, por favor, habla conmigo._

Él no se movió.

La puerta del dormitorio de Gryffindor se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared de piedra detrás de él. Ron le miró sorprendido, mientras Harry se tambaleó al pasar por la puerta, tropezando a cada paso, con los brazos cargados de pertenencias.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado? –dijo dejando caer _"Volando con The Cannons"_ – ¿Y por qué tienes dos mochilas?

— Malfoy –jadeó Harry dejando caer ambas mochilas y el resto de cosas sobre su cama.

Ron levantó las cejas.

— ¿Vas a decirme por qué le estás robando sus cosas a Malfoy?

— Las dejó en la Biblioteca –dijo Harry sin aliento, agitando su mano para tratar de evitar las preguntas –Es…

— ¿Él dejó todas sus cosas? –preguntó Ron, desconcertado – ¿Es su bufanda?

— Sí, pero Ron…

— ¿Por qué él simplemente…?

— Ron, él es gay.

Harry no quería que se le escapara de aquella manera la verdad, pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado martilleando en su mente desde que había visto el sueño de Draco y él no podía mantenerlo dentro por más tiempo. Era como un fuego artificial encendido, un fuego artificial encendido que tendría que detonar en algún momento, al parecer volviéndolo loco en el proceso. Vio como las cejas de Ron se alzaron y su boca se abrió.

— ¿Él es gay? –preguntó finalmente mirándolo atónito – ¿Realmente gay? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Se quedó dormido –explicó Harry sentándose en la cama, al lado de la pila de cosas. Distraído cogió la bufanda verde y plata de Draco, girándola en sus manos –Estaba soñando…

— Oh, Merlín, ¿qué viste? –preguntó mirándolo alarmado.

— Sólo él, que estaba besando a alguien. Un chico –dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta que de repente parecía estar apretada con una tenaza. Un destello de culpabilidad le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle admitir que había estado husmeando deliberadamente en los sueños de Malfoy. Todavía estaba enojado con él mismo por no haberse detenido a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, joder, antes de jugar un poco con el enlace. Él solo había estado tan absorto en las posibilidades que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias.

Ron negó con la cabeza, silbando entre dientes.

— Wow. Seamus me debe mucho dinero.

— ¡No! –Harry casi gritó antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus manos apretando alrededor de la bufanda –No le puedes decir a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ron, mirándole decepcionado.

— Ni siquiera yo debería saberlo –Harry dijo enfáticamente –Tiene que haber una razón para que él no quiera que yo, y nadie más, lo sepa.

Ron lo miró con atención por un momento. Harry apenas se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban todavía en la lana suave, verde y plata, que tenía entre los dedos. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, la forma en que Draco había sido empujado contra la puerta, la pequeña sonrisa que había curvado sus labios antes que el otro chico los atrapara, ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo? ¿Se siente diferente al besar a otro tipo? La imagen de sí mismo; todos los ángulos duros, barba incipiente, pelo corto bajo tus dedos…

— ¿Harry?

Él levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido de la voz vacilante de Ron.

— Lo siento, ¿qué?

— ¿Estás bien?

Él suspiró dejando caer la bufanda en su rodilla para poder masajear sus sienes.

— Yo… Sí, sí, por supuesto que estoy bien. No es algo que debiera molestarme realmente, ¿cierto? No debería molestarle a nadie. No me molesta.

— Parece que sí te está molestando –dijo Ron con una pequeña mueca.

— Simplemente no lo sé –dijo Harry sin poder hacer nada, tratando de concentrarse y poder dejar de pensar en lo que había visto – ¿Por qué no sabíamos?

— Bueno, todo el mundo pensaba que estaba con Parkinson, ¿no? –sugirió Ron –Y nosotros realmente no hurgamos en la vida personal de los Slytherin, ¿sabes?

Harry resopló con cansancio.

— Muy bien.

— ¿Sabe que te has enterado?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Se despertó y se asustó. Escapó sin sus cosas, es por eso que las tengo.

Ron se levantó y se acercó a la mochila de Malfoy mirando con curiosidad.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con él? Con el enlace quiero decir.

— Sí. Pero él no va a responder –dijo Harry sin entusiasmo –Y no curiosees en su mochila.

Ron se detuvo mirándolo decepcionado.

— Ah, vamos. Es una oportunidad única en la vida para conseguir los sucios secretos de un Slytherin.

— Ya tenemos un sucio secreto de él. Y de todos modos lo más probable es que esté hechizada para que nadie más entre en ella, y es probable que te coma los dedos al meterlos.

Ron retrocedió inmediatamente viéndose alarmado y llevando protectoramente sus dedos hacia su pecho.

— Buen punto. No lo consideraría incapaz de hacerlo.

Harry no respondió. Honestamente no creía que Draco hubiera hechizado su propia mochila, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no quería que Ron husmeara en ella. Le parecía mal, como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de Draco. Lo que era una cosa completamente ridícula e hipócrita que pensara aquello, teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho esa noche.

— Esto hace las cosas mucho más complicadas –dijo frotándose la cara con sus manos.

— Sí nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros, colega, no veo por qué –dijo Ron lentamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama, balanceando sus pies –No vas a molestarlo con eso, ¿verdad?

— No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— A algunas personas no les gusta.

— Apuesto a que a su padre no le gustaría –dijo Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Tal vez por eso no quería que nadie lo supiera?

Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa.

— Su padre está muerto, Ron.

Ron rodó los ojos.

— Ya lo sé. Pero tal vez tenía que fingir ser heterosexual cuando estaba vivo, y no ha perdido la costumbre.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al recordar algo que parecía que hubiera sucedido hace años: _"Sea cual sea su opinión sobre la situación, él amaba a su padre y seguirá siendo muy consciente de lo que Lucius pensaría acerca de él. Le va a llevar un tiempo para salir de la costumbre y darse cuenta que él es ya un hombre diferente y dueño de sí mismo"._

— Demonios sangrientos, creo que puedes tener razón —dijo Harry y Ron le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Sucede más a menudo de lo que la gente piensa.

Harry resopló con frustración, apartando la bufanda de su rodilla y dejándola a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Por qué le importa tanto lo que todos piensen? Sí, entiendo por qué no querría que su padre se enterase si estaba presionado para dar un heredero al linaje Malfoy o lo que sea, pero, ¿cree realmente que a todos los demás les molestaría que fuese…? Ya sabes.

— ¿Gay? –ofreció Ron levantando una ceja –Puedes decirlo.

— Lo sé –dijo Harry molesto, tal vez más de lo que en verdad debería estar –Es extraño, todo el mundo anda bromeando sobre ello.

— Sí… Seamus enloquecería si supiera. Creo que quemaría su libreta si supiera –dijo Ron con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Realmente apuestas sobre que Malfoy es gay? –preguntó Harry dejándose caer hacia atrás en su cama, medio aplastando su mochila en el proceso. Gimió pensando en su redacción de Encantamientos y sacó la mochila de debajo de él.

Ron hizo un sonido evasivo.

— Apostamos por todo.

Harry suspiró cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

— Yo la apuesta que debería haber tomado fue esa de mil a uno sobre mí saliendo con Malfoy. Me habría ganado una fortuna.

Hubo una pausa y luego Ron dijo con voz incierta.

— ¿Eh… amigo?

— ¿Qué? –Harry levantó la cabeza, estirando el cuello para ver a Ron, con aspecto de estar oscilando entre la preocupación y posiblemente la risa.

— Nada –dijo Ron después de un rato, moviendo la cabeza y poniendo sus pies sobre la cama –No importa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón aspirando profundamente. Estaba hecho polvo. Había sido un largo día.

Harry no podía dormir. Y estaba seguro que Draco tampoco podía.

Era pasada la medianoche y el dormitorio estaba en silencio, salvo por la respiración fuerte de Neville y los ronquidos de Ron. La habitación estaba oscura y Harry no quería más que poder descansar un poco, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Había tratado de sacarlo de su mente, realmente lo había intentado. Fue solo un beso, ¿verdad? Así qué, ¿por qué estaba obsesionado con ello como si tuviera doce años? Lo único que había visto era un chispazo de cinco segundos y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Se preguntó como sería el sabor de un tío. ¿Sería capaz de diferenciar solo por el gusto? ¿O se besan de manera diferente? Ginny le había besado con pasión, no había ninguna duda, pero la forma en que el chico había besado a Draco era algo totalmente distinto. Más enérgico, más posesivo de una manera que hizo a Harry sentirse extraño.

Preguntarle a Draco no era una opción, no importaba lo desesperado que estaba por saber. Quería saber quién era el chico que había besado a Draco, lo que había sentido. También quería decirle a Draco que a él no le importaba, que no iba a pensar mal de él, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que Draco husmeara también su mente. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que Draco supiera que había visto sus pensamientos a propósito. Había esperado que le amenazara y le gritara, que estuviera violento a consecuencia de su error, pero todo lo que Draco había hecho fue huir.

Los tíos tenían menos curvas. Debían sentirse diferentes cuando unos los abrazaba, ¿verdad? Experimentalmente recorrió su torso con sus manos, desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo y se preguntó cómo sería ser presionado contra otro cuerpo plano en lugar de senos. Y no había manera de que los chicos olieran igual que las chicas. Eso tenía que ser diferente. Harry podía reconocer el aroma a flores de Ginny a una milla de distancia, e incluso el perfume de Hermione a veces. Pero supuso que con chicos sería diferente.

Harry hizo una pausa, aquietándose en la cama cuando una idea vino a su mente. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil por un momento, movió lentamente su mano hasta debajo de la almohada aferrando la prenda de lana verde y plata. La sacó poco a poco y la hizo una bola en sus manos. Miró en la oscuridad las franjas de colores apenas distinguibles, y luego lenta y tentativamente la llevó hasta su cara. Respiró profundamente y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. El olor del muchacho, de _Draco_, era abrumador. Tan diferente al de Ginny o a cualquiera otra chica a la que se hubiera acercado. Era más profundo y mezclado con cualquier perfume caro que Draco probablemente usara. Era extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, completamente extraño, pero reconfortante porque era de él.

Al abrir los ojos en la oscuridad parpadeó lentamente. Alejó la bufanda de su cara y la metió debajo de su barbilla y de repente tuvo deseos de dormir, así que no tuvo que pensar más. No entendía, y en ese momento no estaba seguro de hacerlo algún día.

— Harry, te has dejado la mochila de Malfoy.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio, acomodando su propia mochila en su hombro.

— No voy a llevarla. Venga, vamos al desayuno.

— ¿La vas a dejar aquí? –preguntó Ron confundido.

— Sí. –respondió Harry –Él la tendrá de vuelta en cuanto me la pida.

— ¿Por qué no se la das a uno de sus amigos? –dijo Neville parándose al lado de Ron y mirando con curiosidad a Harry y la mochila que estaba apoyada en las almohadas de Harry.

Harry vaciló.

— Porque quiero hablar con él –dijo finalmente, agradeciendo que Seamus y Dean ya se hubieran ido –Él está molesto por algo y no quiere hablar conmigo.

— Oh –dijo Neville – Es una lástima, pensé que ustedes dos se estaban llevando mejor.

— Lo estamos haciendo, esto es solo un bache momentáneo –dijo Harry.

— Chantajearlo con su mochila probablemente no es el mejor plan que has concebido –dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

— Es el único plan que tengo –dijo Harry con impaciencia –Y él necesita su mochila, tiene allí la redacción de Pociones.

— ¿Qué pasa si uno de los otros Slytherin pregunta por ella?

— Le digo que no –respondió Harry con prontitud –Yo le dije eso –continuó tocándose la sien –Le dije esta mañana que si quería su mochila tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde y venir por ella él mismo, que no se la daría a nadie más.

— Creo que estás chiflado –dijo Ron con un movimiento de cabeza.

— El enlace con Malfoy me permite estarlo –dijo sobre su hombro y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Oyó a Ron y Neville riendo tras él y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Quería llegar al Gran Comedor tan rápido como fuera posible para ver si Malfoy aparecía, sabía que Draco se debatía entre seguir escondiéndose un poco más y no seguir perdiendo más clases.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos por las escaleras cuando se topó cara a cara con alguien que no se esperaba, subiendo las escaleras, Hermione.

— ¡Joder, Hermione!

— Vamos, muévete –dijo ella impaciente indicando hacia el dormitorio –Yo no pienso estar sentada esperándolos a ustedes dos mientras se preparan. Seamus y Dean se fueron hace siglos. Te juro que si Ron está recién terminando la lección de Trasformaciones para esta mañana…

— Joder, ya lo hice. Es agradable escuchar la fe que tienes en mí –la voz de Ron sonó enfadada desde lo alto de la escalera a través de la puerta abierta. Harry no podía dejar de reír, mientras obedientemente la seguía por las escaleras y entraba por la puerta.

— Tengo fe en ti –dijo Hermione con impaciencia mientras seguía a Harry en el dormitorio –Solo… ¿de quién es esta mochila?

Ella miró de Harry a la cama y luego de vuelta a Harry, la mochila de éste descansaba sobre su cadera.

— Eh, ¿de Malfoy? –dijo rascándose la nuca y no estaba seguro de por qué había sonado como una pregunta.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? –preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose avergonzado. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado contarle a Hermione lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Echó un vistazo a la mochila de cuero, mucho mejor que su propia cosa andrajosa, y luego a los demás, con los ojos parpadeando nerviosamente y deteniéndose en Neville.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Neville salió al rescate de Harry asintiendo brillantemente y dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Ron.

— Los veo allá abajo, chicos –dijo –Me muero de hambre de todos modos.

— Hasta luego, Neville –dijo Harry con gratitud y Neville sonrió antes de salir, Bajó las escaleras ruidosamente y canturreando.

— Así que, ¿la mochila de Malfoy? –solicitó Hermione.

— Er… –Harry comenzó repentinamente perplejo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Acerca de su plan de chantajear a Malfoy con su mochila o la parte de que Draco era gay, o de cómo había descubierto que la bufanda de Draco olía bien? En realidad, tal vez solo los dos primeros puntos, pensó distraídamente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Él no quería que absolutamente nadie descubriera que había dormido abrazado a la bufanda de Draco.

— ¿Puedo contarlo yo? –preguntó Ron, sus labios retorciéndose.

— Sí, por favor –dijo Harry fervientemente, pasando los dedos por su pelo.

— Muy bien –dijo Ron alegremente –Malfoy es gay. Harry lo descubrió y Malfoy se oculta de él, y Harry no le devolverá sus cosas hasta que deje de hacerlo y venga por ellas. Y yo no tengo nada que ver en lo anterior.

Hermione parpadeó hacia Harry, que balanceó su peso de un pie a otro. Hizo un sonido un poco extraño ante los hechos tan contundentes.

— ¿Malfoy es definitivamente gay? –preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

— Noventa y nueve por ciento seguro

— ¿Y cómo te sientes sobre eso –preguntó lentamente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Bien, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo debería sentirme al respecto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. A veces pequeñas cosas son enormes problemas para ti. A veces solo te falta poner el punto.

Harry miraba perplejo.

— ¿Falta el punto sobre qué?

— Oh no, yo solo lo dije de manera general, nada en concreto –dijo ella, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry –Todo esto es solo un poco confuso en realidad. Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo te has enterado que es gay? ¿Te lo dijo Draco?

— No lo creo –resopló Harry –Percibí un sueño de él estando con un chico.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione sonando escandalizada, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor – ¡Oh, por Merlín…!

— Relájate, solo se estaban besando –dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba aun más.

— Pues sí, evidentemente –dijo ella un poco enfadada – ¿Quién es el chico de todos modos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— No lo reconocí. Puede que solo haya sido solo un sueño, ¿verdad?

— ¿No eras tú? –preguntó Ron con picardía.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó y se volteó indignado para increpar a Ron.

— No, no era yo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre he dicho que estoy seguro que a Malfoy le gustas. Explica por qué siempre fue tan cabrón contigo.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse.

— Tú… no… Cállate –se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda enfadado, dejando a Ron riendo detrás de él.

— Colega, solo estaba bromeando –dijo Ron riendo, él y Hermione lo siguieron fuera de la habitación.

Harry resopló sin hacerle caso y metió las manos en los bolsillos. A Malfoy no le gustaba él, eso era ridículo. No era el jodido asunto. No era más que dos ex enemigos que no se gustaban entre sí, en absoluto, así que, ¿por qué todo el mundo decía esas cosas?

_Deja de ser un estúpido y ven a Transformaciones._

Harry miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Malfoy tenía alrededor de treinta segundos para presentarse o llegaría tarde a Transformaciones y luego McGonagall le mataría, a pesar de los problemas de enlace y el dilema gay. Había esperado tanto como le fue posible en el Gran Comedor, pero Nott y Parkinson había llegado sin Malfoy y sin mirar incluso tanto a Harry lo que le molestó aún más.

_Malfoy, por favor. Vamos._

Otra vez, nada. Joder, comenzaba a ser frustrante. Malfoy nunca le había ignorado, siempre habían sido comentarios sarcásticos, argumentos irónicos e incluso maleficios. Incluso deseaba que Malfoy estuviera furioso con él, al menos le oiría. Él no esperaba que sucediera, pero así fue: después de tener un compañero constante durante semanas, perdió la voz de Draco.

¿Por qué era esto tan importante? Era ridículo, pensó Harry enfadado. No sería tan estúpido si algo como eso le hubiera sucedido a él, y si alguien hubiera descubierto por casualidad que era gay, no haría una rabieta infantil ni se escondería de todos, él solo seguiría adelante y mandaría a la mierda a cualquier persona que tuviera un problema con ello.

Debía ser duro, siempre estar cuidándose de lo que los demás pensaran.

McGonagall entró en la habitación y las charlas cesaron inmediatamente. Harry sintió que se le encogía el corazón y trató una vez más de conseguir que Malfoy hablara con él.

_Draco, por favor. Habla conmigo._

No obtuvo una respuesta.

Harry tiró su mochila sobre la cama, mirando la otra mochila que estaba allí, recostada inocentemente sobre sus almohadas. Su plan había fracaso estrepitosamente, al parecer Malfoy estaba más preocupado porque Harry supiera que era un marica que por sus EXTASIS. Lo cual era ridículo, porque Malfoy necesitaba todo lo que pudiera obtener si quería conseguir algún trabajo una vez saliera de la escuela y en segundo lugar a Harry no le importaba que Malfoy fuera gay. Bueno, no le importaba en el mal sentido, de todos modos. Estaba interesado, eso seguro, pero no de una forma negativa.

Harry había estado tan seguro de que alguien vendría a pedirle las cosas de Malfoy. Parkinson o Nott, tal vez, pero nadie había dicho nada. Miró la mochila de nuevo maliciosamente con la idea de echarle un vistazo. Tal vez tropezara con un gran cliché, tal vez el diario de Malfoy. Podría leerlo y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en esa rubia cabeza exasperante.

Resistió el impulso y en su lugar se recostó contra la cabecera, empujando la mochila de Malfoy a un lado y deslizando su mano bajo la almohada para coger la bufanda. Suspiró envolviéndola alrededor de sus manos y deseando que pudiera decirle más sobre su dueño.

— Alguna vez ha besado a un chico mientras te lleva puesta, ¿eh? –le preguntó en voz alta y luego resopló de risa. Él realmente se estaba volviendo loco como para terminar hablando con una bufanda.

Hubo un ruido sordo y un estruendo, el saltó lejos moviéndose hacia atrás y golpeándose la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama. Había desenredado una mano de la bufanda y frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, su corazón latiendo violentamente. La fuente del ruido era clara, la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose violentamente y golpeando duramente en la piedra de la muralla, como si alguien la hubiera abierto de golpe.

— Lo siento –dijo Ginny entrando y haciendo una mueca –Me olvidé que esta puerta hace eso.

— Merlín, Ginny, podrías advertirlo –dijo Harry frotándose el pecho. Estaba decepcionado de alguna manera irracional, su mente había imaginado un escenario en el que Draco entraba como un huracán para hablar con él para exigir sus cosas, entonces habrían analizado juntos la situación y él lo habría admitido, sentándose al lado de Harry para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó y luego su cerebro comprendió. Miró la bufanda aun envuelta alrededor de una de sus manos. Vaya –Oh, es…

— Malfoy –dijo rotundamente –Es de Malfoy, ¿no es sí?

— Sí, la dejó en la Biblioteca ayer –dijo Harry deseando que ella se fuera, deseando que ella desapareciera por algún tiempo, así no tendría que lidiar con esto, mientras intentaba ocuparse de Malfoy.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no se la has devuelto? –preguntó ella acercándose para sentarse al lado de sus piernas extendidas empujando su mochila a un lado.

— No le he visto hoy –dijo Harry y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no se la diste a uno de sus amigos?

Harry se encogió de hombros

— Quería hablar con él.

El cuerpo de Ginny se tensó.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Estás bien, de todos modos? –Le preguntó Harry tratando de desviar la conversación lejos de Malfoy. Se dio cuenta que aun tenía la bufanda en la mano y la dejó caer en la cama junto él.

— Sí, lo siento, no te he visto últimamente –dijo sin mirarlo –Tenía mucho en que…

— Sí, yo también –murmuró. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Ron cuando lo necesitaba? Merlín, él interrumpía en cualquier oportunidad antes y ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Probablemente afuera tratando de meterse en las bragas de Hermione, pensó Harry poco caritativamente. O tratando de conseguir que le hiciera el jodido trabajo de Pociones.

— ¿Quieres venir a cenar? –preguntó Ginny, y ella se deslizó más cerca, poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

Harry se quedó helado. A medida que se acercaba captó el aroma de su perfume floral, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomar la bufanda de Malfoy y presionarla en su rostro para olerla en su lugar. Él se apartó lejos antes de sentirse como un pendejo y luego se detuvo, tragó grueso, había apoyado su peso en sus manos y sus hombros estaban tensos.

— ¿Qué demonios? –le preguntó Ginny con incredulidad, sosteniendo su mano lejos de Harry como si la hubiera quemado.

— Lo siento –dijo sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Qué está mal contigo? –preguntó ella.

— ¿En mí? –preguntó, de pronto la ira quemaba a través de él – ¿Qué está mal en mí?

— ¡Sí! –dijo respondiendo igualmente con ira –Estás increíblemente acalorado y frío.

— He tenido un montón de cosas con las que lidiar –dijo bajando de la cama y poniéndose de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –Tú eres la que parece que no puede hacer nada frente al enlace, aunque no tiene nada que ver contigo…

— Es un problema de todos –argumentó, de pie al otro lado de la cama y apretando los puños a los costados.

— No, no. Es problema mío y de Draco, y si tú no puedes hacer un esfuerzo y tratar con él entonces…

— _¿Draco?_ – interrumpió ella con incredulidad –Es _Draco_ ahora, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué si lo es? –dijo Harry bruscamente, bien y verdaderamente en el límite de sus fuerzas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo, así que, ¿cómo iba a mantener a todos felices en la tierra? Por desgracia, parecía que a Ginny también se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— Estás actuando como si él fuese más importante que yo.

— Sí, bueno, tal vez lo hago –gritó Harry –Pero por lo menos ha dejado de darme un mal rato por cada maldita cosa. Por lo menos no corre a donde su ex cada jodido minuto del día.

— Yo… –empezó Ginny, pero vaciló. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco. La observación sobre Dean había sido un golpe bajo y una conjetura, pero de alguna manera le había dado justo en la cabeza del clavo.

— Solo vete –dijo Harry cansadamente, sentándose de nuevo en su cama y agarrando la bufanda otra vez –Ve y encuentra a Dean. Estoy seguro de que te está esperando en alguna parte.

Ginny lo miró por un momento y luego habló, su voz era tensa.

— Yo solo hablo con Dean porque él puede hablar de otras cosas que no sea de Malfoy. Todo lo que sale de tu boca en estos momentos gira en torno a Malfoy.

— Lo que sea –Harry se encogió de hombros, haciendo caso omiso de ella y mirando la bufanda.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Es eso? –Ginny se quebró.

Harry casi se mordió la lengua, sentándose con la espalda recta.

— ¿Qué?

— Estás sentado allí, mirando su bufanda como si fuese la cosa más preciada que tuvieras.

— Sal, Ginny –dijo Harry ferozmente, mirándola –Sal.

— No lo niegas, ya veo –dijo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones, corriendo por las escaleras.

Harry saltó de la cama, casi tropezando en el proceso. Corrió hacia la puerta, balanceándose en el marco de piedra para mantenerse erguido.

— No tengo un jodido capricho con Malfoy –gritó por la escalera hacia Ginny y oyó un grito indistinguible, pero furioso lanzado contra él.

— Vete a la mierda –gritó por si acaso, luego se encaminó hacia su cama recostándose en ella. Tenía de nuevo la bufanda de Draco entre sus manos antes de que se diera cuenta, enojado la lanzó lejos de él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aspiró y exhaló un par de veces. Se sentía inexplicablemente culpable, él extendió la mano y cogió la bufanda de Draco. No había hecho nada malo después de todo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto odiaba que Ginny estuviera cerca de él? ¿Por qué Malfoy dominaba todos sus pensamientos mientras estaba despierto? ¿Y por qué no podía mantener esa maldita bufanda lejos de él?

Aspiró profundamente, apretando la bufanda de Draco contra su nariz, y de pronto descubrió que no le importaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**_Habla, habla_**

* * *

- Draco, tienes que ir a clases hoy. O por lo menos ir a buscar tus cosas donde Potter.

- No –respondió Draco inmediatamente, sonaba aburrido, con los ojos fijos en su libro de Pociones. Estaba recostado en su cama, todavía en pijama, con la intención de no ir a ningún lado ese día, a excepción tal vez del baño.

- Han pasado tres días. Vamos, has tenido el fin de semana para calmarte…

- No quiero hacerlo –atajó a Theo, antes de que él pudiera exponer las millones de razones del por qué Draco debería ir y hablar con Potter. Él no iba a hablar con Potter y eso era todo.

- Sabes que no puedes perderte Defensa –intentó Theo con poco entusiasmo mirando hacia abajo mientras ataba la corbata, los dedos moviéndose lentamente.

- Te oí ayer, ahora déjalo estar –dijo Draco irritado, el enojo inmediatamente burbujeando en su pecho. Se levantó de la cama lanzando su libro a un lado, se dirigió al baño y lejos de las preguntas. Estaba enojado con Theo, haciéndole presión; Theo sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si seguía insistiendo en el asunto. Y a Draco no le gustaba sentirse culpable por ser gruñón con su amigo, aunque fuese culpa de Theo.

- Creo que tiene un buen punto –dijo una voz que sonaba aburrida, tan pronto como entró en el cuarto de baño.

Draco gimió, sus pasos titubearon al comprender que el baño no le proporcionaría un refugio seguro para sus nervios maltratados.

- Merlín. Tú no, también.

Blaise alzó una ceja mientras miraba su rostro a través del espejo, con la navaja mágica asida en la mano.

- Creo que él está siendo muy paciente contigo. Yo te habría dicho que estás siendo estúpido hace mucho tiempo.

- No estoy siendo estúpido –insistió Draco pasándose las manos por el pelo y luego arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Merlín, él necesitaba una ducha –Potter todavía quiere hablar conmigo y apuesto a que está esperando la oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

- ¿Theo? –Blaise le llamó interrumpiendo a Draco. Draco lo miró.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Potter llamó a Draco con algún insulto en estos días?

Hubo una pausa y entonces.

- No, yo creo que no. No, de acuerdo con lo que dijo o nos contó Draco, al menos.

Blaise asintió en reflexión falsa.

- Eso es interesante –dijo y luego alzó la voz, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furiosa de Draco – ¿Han empezado a circular rumores horribles sobre Draco en la escuela?

- Definitivamente no –fue la respuesta.

- Bien, suficiente –Draco dijo, negando con su cabeza y caminando sobre la piedra al final del mostrador que se incorporaba a los fregaderos. Ignoró su reflejo en el espejo de los fregaderos –Entiendo el punto.

- ¿Lo haces? –comentó Blaise – Veamos entonces, explícame el punto.

- Vete a la mierda, Blaise –murmuró Draco dándole la espalda al mostrador y poniendo sus manos sobre la superficie de piedra saltando hacia atrás por lo que se sentó al lado del fregadero donde Blaise se afeitaba. Extendió su mano y como no haciendo nada la pasó por sobre uno de los grifos que tenía la forma de una serpiente sibilante.

- Potter no acierta una bludger a que seas gay –dijo Blaise sin rodeos, sumergió la maquinilla de afeitar en el agua e hizo remolinos con ella perezosamente –Ahora bien, si tú dejaras de preocuparte por ser gay, nos harías la vida más fácil a todos. Incluido tú.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Draco, un agudo contraste con su tez pálida.

- ¡Basta ya! –dijo con fuerza, retirando su mano de la llave y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Voy a detenerme cuando dejes de estar en negación –ofreció Blaise.

- No estoy en estado de negación… –comenzó Draco acaloradamente.

- La realidad es que nunca lo has aceptado, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz suave viniendo desde la puerta. Ambos se volvieron para ver a Theo allí de pie, mirándolos.

- No puedo –comenzó Draco a decir –Mi padre…

- ¡Por amor a Merlín, despabila, Draco!

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise mirándolo furioso.

- ¡Cállate! Es fácil para ti. Solo tendrás que casarte con quien se te cruce en el camino teniendo diez bebés Zabini y serás como ella, así que, ¿acabaras de una vez con esto?

Blaise alzó una ceja.

- Yo no soy mi madre –dijo con calma rodando los ojos –Mi plan es casarme con alguien inmensamente rico solo una vez.

- Y tú no eres tu padre –añadió Theo, acercándose a él y apoyándose junto a las piernas que balanceaba Draco nerviosamente – ¿Por qué no hacer lo que quieres?

- No sé lo que quiero –murmuró Draco mirando hacia sus pies.

- Sí lo sabes –anunció Blaise –Potter.

- Oh, vete a la mierda –Draco suspiró e intentó bajar del mostrador, pero Theo lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

- Solo estamos tratando de ayudar –dijo tranquilamente, y Draco hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza –Simplemente… piensa en esto en el contexto de ahora, y no en como solían ser las cosas.

- ¿El contexto de ahora? –repitió Draco, mirándolo confundido – ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Quiere decir que ahora es diferente –agregó Blaise –Tu padre se ha ido, Potter realmente quiere ser tu amigo, el mundo ya no trata de hacerte daño, nunca más. Así que si la gente se enterara de esto no sería tan terrible.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró de nuevo hacia sus pies, con el ceño fruncido. Si él no hubiese estado tan preocupado hubiese notado que Blaise y Theo intercambiaban una mirada de asombro. Permanecieron tranquilos, sin querer interrumpir lo que potencialmente Draco estuviera pensando.

Blaise enjuagó su rostro y alcanzó la toalla, el movimiento llamó la atención de Draco. Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego miró a Theo.

- Lo siento, ¿qué?

- Nada –dijo Theo con una sonrisa fugaz –Sin embargo, tal vez deberías dejar tus pensamientos sobre Potter a un lado, probablemente deberías ir a tus clases antes que McGonagall te cite y te diga que debes dejar de faltar a tus clases. Y no obtendrás tu E en Pociones si pierdes más de ellas.

Draco suspiró, masajeando su cara.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Claro que tengo razón –dijo Theo suavemente, dándole unos golpecitos en la rodilla a Draco y luego dar la vuelta apara regresar al dormitorio.

- Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Diez minutos, Malfoy, o te dejaremos atrás –dijo Blaise recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del baño. Draco recordó fruncirle el ceño a su espalda en retirada, inseguro de si sentirse molesto o agradecido con sus amigos.

Draco rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se multiplicó en el cuarto de baño. A Draco no le gustaba correr, pero en el fondo sabía que Theo tenía razón y que debía regresar a sus clases. Desde el día anterior sabía que Theo tenía razón, pero se había echado para atrás en el último momento negándose a abandonar el dormitorio una vez más. Luego había pasado todo el día sintiéndose culpable por perder aun más lecciones, y preguntándose por qué Potter no había irrumpido aun en las mazmorras exigiendo hablar con él. Cada mañana había recibido la petición de Potter: _"Ven a recoger tus cosas, te las devolveré cuando vengas a hablar conmigo"_. Había estado demasiado asustado para siquiera contemplar la posibilidad, y como resultado había pasado todo su fin de semana en el dormitorio.

Se deslizó en las duchas y colgó su toalla, la ducha se abrió automáticamente, las tuberías gimieron en las paredes. Sentía un miedo ridículo, más aun de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. No podía adivinar las intenciones de Harry en absoluto y eso le inquietaba.

Apenas se entendía a sí mismo en ese momento, por no hablar de Potter.

Se desnudó mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara un poco y luego se puso bajo el chorro de agua haciendo una mueca. Ese era el primer inconveniente que había descubierto de ser un Slytherin, las duchas eran casi siempre jodidamente heladas, _"Eso te va a endurecer, deja de quejarte"_, había sido la respuesta de su padre cuando él había hecho sus objeciones, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo.

Claro, le sirvió adecuadamente para ser el último en las duchas suspiró mientras se aplicaba el shampoo. Normalmente se levantaba lo suficientemente temprano para robar el poco de agua caliente que salía. Al parecer de la misma manera que Potter, reflexionó.

Había averiguado mucho sobre Potter cuando el enlace había sido inestable y podría asumir muchas cosas más, demasiadas. Potter era un soñador de proporciones épicas y Draco se había divertido incesantemente con los pequeños pensamientos que Potter tenía a la deriva cuando perdía la noción de lo que debería estar ocupándose. Él era una persona muy optimista, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Draco se sintió fascinado por la forma en que Harry podía encontrar alegría hasta en las cosas más pequeñas, y extrañamente Draco se sentía orgulloso de él por lo mismo. No podía entender por qué, y eso le irritaba sin cesar, pero no podía evitarlo. Orgulloso era la única palabra. Y mezclado con un poco de celos también, porque nadie estaba orgulloso de Draco.

Resopló cansadamente mientras se lavaba, eso no era del todo cierto, su madre estaba orgullosa de él. Ella era la razón por la que Draco estaba trabajando muy duro en sus EXTASIS y poder encontrarse una vida después de Hogwarts. Recuperar el jodido orgullo o el estatus no era una opción, ese barco había zarpado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él solo quería que su madre lo viera a salvo y seguro y no tuviera que preocuparse de él nunca más.

El agua se detenía mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás lejos de las duchas. Se detuvo por un momento, escuchando el goteo del agua en las baldosas, de pronto se sentía nervioso de nuevo. No quería dejar la relativa seguridad de su habitación e ir a hacerle frente a Potter. Sólo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Potter ante la noticia de que él era… tragó saliva. Él debía ser capaz de decirlo aunque fuera en su propia cabeza, por Merlín.

Se estremeció y se obligó moverse, buscando su toalla. No era solo el frío el que lo estaba haciendo sentir escalofríos en la espalda, sin embargo. Los recuerdos que había intentado olvidar habían resurgido, las declaraciones mordaces, los comentarios sarcásticos y los susurros malintencionados. Nunca había determinado el momento exacto en que su tía Bella se había enterado de su secreto, pero sabía que debió ser en algún momento cuando ella le enseñaba Oclumancia. Poco después de eso las bromas habían comenzado, los comentarios susurrados, las cosas que le decían a Draco cuando estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos de Lucius y del Señor Oscuro.

Una vergüenza abrasadora e incomoda se deslizó a través de sus venas al recordarlo. Él solo debía ser capaz de olvidarlo, debía entender que para ellos solo había sido simplemente otra forma de deporte, un juego donde Draco era el foco de la mofa y la burla.

Por mucho que él tuviera claro que tenía que ser fuerte y que debía dejar todo eso atrás, simplemente no podía, no soportaría escuchar algo así de nuevo.

Se secó y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, obligándose a actuar con rapidez para no quedarse atrás. Cuando la última prenda de ropa estuvo en su lugar se detuvo un momento para mirarse en el espejo del baño, tratando de secar su cabello y que se quedara en su lugar. Resopló molesto, jadeando con fastidio al darse por vencido. Cómo Potter no estaba furioso con su pelo era una fuente de misterio para Draco. Él lo había recortado todo y esta vez se veían tan desordenados como Potter los tenía.

Lo había cortado para no verse igual a su padre, pensó sonriendo con tristeza mientras tiraba de su flequillo.

- Draco, date prisa. Deja el cabello quieto.

Rodó los ojos ante el grito de Blaise.

- Ya voy –contestó. Hizo una pausa mirándose un rato más y luego exhaló lentamente.

_Lleva mis cosas. Voy a desayunar._

Juraba que había sentido la emoción que pertenecía a Potter correr a través de él, y por supuesto, cuatro segundos después oyó la respuesta emocionada de Harry.

_¡Brillante! ¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor! Voy a estar allí como en cinco minutos, solo tengo que encontrar mi zapato._

Se apretó el nudo en su estómago. ¿Había realmente un punto en ir a desayunar si no sentía ganas de comer nada, de todos modos? Se frotó la cara, de pronto sintiéndose más allá de cuidar de su aspecto. No quería hablar con Potter sobre esto, tenía miedo de hablar con sus amigos sobre eso, incluso miedo de solo pensar en ello. Discutiendo que significaba tratar con eso, y que parecía una perspectiva aterradora.

- ¡Draco!

- Sí, está bien –contestó irritado. Suspiró hacia su reflejo por última vez y salió de allí para seguir a los demás para el desayuno. Estuvo un momento preguntándose dónde estaría su mochila y luego resistió las ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo al recordar que Harry la tenía.

- No hay un motivo para ir –le murmuraba a Theo mientras se detenían un momento en la sala común –No tengo ninguna materia preparada para hoy.

- Potter te llevará la mochila, deja de preocuparte –le dijo Theo sin el más mínimo rastro de impaciencia en el tono. Draco resopló y no le hizo caso, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con arrogancia. Su pie comenzó a golpear contra el suelo de piedra mientras esperaban a Blaise que estaba organizando su mochila y tuvo que morderse la lengua. Él se había apresurado en la maldita ducha para luego tener que esperar a que Blaise terminara de hacerse el sabihondo.

- ¡Vamos ya! –estalló finalmente.

Blaise le miró con cierta sorpresa.

- Oh, lo siento. Pensaba que no querías ver a Potter.

- No se trata de Potter, se trata de que me apresuraste en la ducha y luego te pasas diez años arreglando tu mochila –siseó Draco a través de sus dientes apretados.

- Lo siento –dijo Blaise, sin su acento italiano –Espera un momento, ¿debemos esperar a Pansy y a Daphne?

- Oh bien, joder –Draco dio unos pasos más y se dejó caer en un sillón poniendo sus pies sobre él. Hizo caso omiso de la observación de molestia de Blaise y de la reprimenda de Theo y se sentó inmóvil, mirando hacia la estantería para no tener que ver a sus estúpidos amigos.

Estaba tan preocupado con seguir enfadado que no se dio cuenta cuando Theo sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta, obviamente harto de esperar también. Draco se levantó a toda prisa del sillón cuando vio a Theo desaparecer por el arco de piedra, y resistió el impulso de maldecir a Blaise que lo siguió tranquilamente como si Draco le estuviera sosteniendo.

- Entonces, ¿estás listo para esto? –preguntó Blaise con tono indiferente a la salida de la sala común.

- No –murmuró Draco, echando una mirada a su alrededor inconscientemente.

- Tenía que ser algún día –respondió Blaise seriamente –La frustración sexual te hace ser gruñón y no recibirás ningún alivio hasta que dejes de negar lo que está sucediendo.

Draco le dio un codazo directo al estómago de Blaise.

- ¿Quieres callarte? –dijo entre dientes –Eso no es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

Blaise rió.

- Las verdades duelen, Draco.

Draco decidió ignorarlo y en su lugar se puso de nuevo a caminar al lado de Theo.

- Ojala tuviera mi bufanda –se quejó, pasando sus dedos sobre su cuello desnudo –Hace frío.

- Tendrás que esperar un rato –dijo Theo – ¿Sabe que irás hoy?

Draco abrió la boca, a punto de decirle a Theo lo que habían hablado a través del enlace, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando una figura familiar salió de detrás de una estatua de un caballero justo en frente de ellos. Una estúpida figura que debe haber corrido todo el camino desde la jodida Torre de Gryffindor para haber llegado tan rápido.

- Tomaré eso como un sí –dijo Theo con tono ligero cuando Harry miró suplicante hacia Draco, una familiar mochila aferrada entre sus manos.

Draco cerró bruscamente la boca tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Draco, más que un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Harry.

- Traje tus cosas –respondió Harry, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para devolverle la mochila a Draco. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Draco sintió una descarga subir hasta su cuello y bajó la mirada al piso, mientras Harry siguió mirándolo.

- Bueno, me voy entonces –dijo Theo como al descuido y Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- No te atrevas a dejarme solo –dijo Draco entre dientes apretando los puños a su lado.

- No estás solo –dijo Theo con calma mientras se alejaba –Estás con Potter.

Draco mordió el interior de su mejilla para detener la sarta de insultos que quería lanzarle a Theo por irse. En cambio, maldiciendo, se volvió hacia Potter que estaba allí sosteniendo la mochila de Draco como si fuera un salvavidas.

- Entonces… –dijo Harry en voz muy alta –Tengo tu mochila.

- Puedo verlo –dijo Draco secamente – ¿Puedes dármela?

Harry vaciló, sus ojos moviéndose sobre Draco, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ser tan fácil para los estándares de cualquiera.

- Pensé que… podríamos hablar –dijo Harry con cuidado.

Draco se estremeció interiormente.

- ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo a través del enlace? –intentó.

Harry no se intimidó.

- Porque me estabas ignorando.

Draco rió suavemente.

- Touché.

Hubo otra pausa. Draco siguió mirando hacia el suelo deseando que Potter solo le diera su maldita mochila. El silencio se extendía, creciendo constantemente, cada vez más incómodo, hasta que…

- Por favor, ¿puedes solo darme mi mochila?

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

Ellos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sus frases se confundieron, Harry respondió con una sacudida de cabeza y Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Desayunar? ¿Contigo?

Harry soltó una mano de la mochila para rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, mirándole avergonzado.

- Sí. Podríamos hablar.

Draco observó a Harry cuidadosamente, inseguro cómo debería estar sintiéndose. Harry no parecía como si estuviera a punto de reírse de él. En todo caso, parecía serio, casi desesperado por hablar.

- Está bien –dijo Draco, todavía mirando a Harry con cautela –No tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió.

Harry tragó saliva, y Draco vio como se movía la manzana de Adán de en su garganta.

- Yo si quiero hablar de eso –dijo finalmente mirando a Draco, con los ojos brillantes.

- Realmente preferiría no hacerlo –dijo Draco cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no? –Harry parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

- Porque no quiero hablar de eso –Dijo Draco con fuerza y luego se estremeció ante lo patético de su respuesta.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no? No es la gran cosa, en realidad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres hablar de ello? –soltó Draco antes de poder evitarlo. Debajo de su actitud defensiva, no podía evitar reconocer que Harry realmente no iba a tomárselo a broma. En realidad no le importaba que Draco era… era gay.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Gesto que Draco empezaba a reconocer de cuanto estaba nervioso.

- No sé, la verdad.

- Habla con alguien más –sugirió Draco, haciendo una mueca por el tono agudo en que su voz salió. Afortunadamente, Harry realmente parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

- No conozco a nadie más que sea gay.

Draco se paralizó, la respiración se detuvo en su pecho. Fue un largo momento antes de que recordara respirar y luego miró a su alrededor violentamente.

- ¿Puedes bajar la voz? –susurró con fiereza –No quiero que toda la escuela se entere.

Harry lo miró por largos minutos, luego se dio la vuelta caminando por el pasillo.

- Vamos, vayamos a buscar el desayuno.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto mirando hacia la espalda de Harry.

- Potter, vas por el camino equivocado –gritó exasperado.

- No. Vamos. Y entonces podrás tener tu mochila de regreso.

- Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo Draco resoplando furiosamente antes de seguir a Potter por el corredor de mala gana.

_Probablemente_, fue la respuesta y Draco rodó los ojos.

Harry se detuvo un poco más adelante en el pasillo frente a un cuadro con un tazón de frutas y esperó a que Draco se pusiera a su lado. Draco frunció el ceño ante la pintura.

- ¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

Harry extendió la mano y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se rió y luego se convirtió en la manija de una puerta verde.

- ¿Siete años viviendo en las mazmorras y nunca supieron que estaba aquí?

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Draco que se debatía entre estar irritado e intrigado.

Harry asintió hacia el estrecho pasillo que la pintura había dejado al descubierto, una indicación para que Draco fuese primero. Draco frunció el ceño y luego pasó al lado de Potter para caminar por el pasillo con cautela.

_Más te vale que no sea un ridículo complot para meterme en problemas._

Yo no soy malicioso y eso siempre fue cosa tuya, ¿correcto?

Cállate…

El mensaje de Draco a Potter fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando se encontró en lo que reconoció de inmediato como las cocinas. El tamaño de la habitación lo aturdió por un momento y luego se dio cuenta que era una contraparte subterránea del Gran Comedor que debía estar por encima de sus cabezas. Los elfos domésticos se afanaban alrededor de las cuatro mesas y unos pocos se habían parado a mirarlo.

- Desayuno –dijo Harry simplemente –Pensé que sería mejor que enfrentar a todos en el Gran…

Draco se volvió al instante hacia él muy alarmado.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a todo el mundo?

- No, me imaginé que la gente empezaría con chismes si nos veían juntos –Harry se encogió de hombros –La gente es estúpida.

Draco se impresionó ligeramente por la capacidad de Harry para ser prudente, pero no dijo nada más. En su lugar, vio como Harry hablaba con un elfo, pidiéndole educadamente que le trajera de desayunar para él y Draco. En cuestión de segundos, una fuente de alimentos para el desayuno había sido elaborada y entregada a Harry por tres sonrientes elfos. Harry agradeció a los elfos y se trasladó a otro lugar sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo la bandeja a su lado y las mochilas de él y Draco detrás suyo.

- No voy a sentarme en el suelo –dijo Draco secamente.

- Entonces quédate de pie –Harry miró hacia él y luego volvió a mirar el plato de comida., tomó un sándwich de tocino y se lo alargó.

Draco suspiró y luego se dejó caer para sentarse al lado de Potter, alargando y tomando un sandwich de tocino de los suyos. La verdad es que estaba muerto de hambre y no quería seguir discutiendo por el bien de él mismo.

- Gracias –dijo en voz baja y Harry asintió con la cabeza, masticando su desayuno y mirándolo reflexivo.

Se tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca.

- Así que… –comenzó y luego se detuvo. Levantó su bocadillo hacia la boca y luego lo bajó de nuevo, mirándolo con ganas de querer hablar, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

- No te esfuerces –dijo Draco en voz baja.

- Es que… No podemos ignorar lo que vi –dijo Harry de pronto.

- Sí podemos –murmuró Draco –Es muy fácil.

- ¿Nadie lo sabe? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco dudó. No quería hablar sobre eso en absoluto, pero Potter le estaba observando, mirándolo con ojos inocentes y sinceros. Y Potter no había dicho nada malo como él temía… Y por alguna extraña razón él confiaba en el cretino. Además, Draco sabía que lo mejor era asociarse con Potter, en lugar de discutir y que la situación se volviera en su contra.

- Mis amigos lo saben –dijo finalmente, aclarándose la garganta cuando su voz se quebró.

- Son… ¿les importa?

- No –admitió Draco. Hubo una pausa y Harry lo miraba esperando más, los ojos verdes fijos en el rostro de Draco.

Draco volvió a tragar saliva.

- Blaise me dice que deje de estar en negación.

Harry se echó a reír, con una risa suave y tranquila.

- ¿Y lo estás?

- Probablemente.

- Tú no te veías muy en la negación en ese sueño –dijo Harry de pronto. Draco lo miró fijamente y vio que Harry estaba ahora mirando decididamente hacia su sándwich de tocino, un suave rubor cubriendo sus pómulos. Draco se sintió intrigado, ¿por qué Potter se sonrojaba como un niño de doce años? ¿Era realmente tan inexperto? Draco quería saber, y ese deseo fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar su miedo, sólo un poco.

- Entonces, ¿cómo me veo en mi sueño? –le preguntó valientemente, antes de arrepentirse. Harry miró hacia él y Draco le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor.

- Parecías… Parecía que estabas teniendo el momento de tu vida –dijo Harry en voz baja. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia su sándwich –Estabas sonriendo.

Draco sonrió débilmente, allí en la cocina.

- ¿No sonríes cuando estás besando a alguien?

Harry arrugó la nariz.

- Tiendo a estar más preocupado de estar haciéndolo mal como para sonreír.

Draco reprimió la risa y atrajo su bocadillo a la cara para ocultar su sonrisa. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos durante un tiempo mientras comían su desayuno, pero no era incomodo. Draco no sabía en lo que estaba pensando Potter, pero sabía que sentía curiosidad por él. El pánico de tener que hablar de sus cosas se había disipado potencialmente, ahora estaba el anhelo por saber por qué era tan importante para él.

- Lo siento –dijo Harry después de un tiempo –Por lo que vi.

- Yo también –dijo Draco, dejando la corteza de su sándwich en el plato –Así yo no tendría que estar hablando sobre ello.

- No es tan malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry dudando –No voy a decirle a nadie.

Draco hizo un ruidito sin comprometerse, tratando de alcanzar una copa. Para su sorpresa, Harry cogió la jarra de jugo y le sirvió una copa antes de que pudiera hacerlo él mismo.

- No tengo ningún problema con ello –dijo Harry, haciendo ademán de poner la jarra de nuevo en la bandeja –Ninguno, en absoluto. No quiero que pienses que lo voy a ir contando y que seré un idiota contigo por ello, porque no lo haré.

Draco permaneció en silencio, maldiciendo mentalmente a Theo por tener razón.

- Entonces… entonces, ¿por qué quieres hablar de ello? ¿Si no es un gran problema por qué simplemente no lo dejas estar?

- Yo solo… Yo quería… –Harry se detuvo, mirando un poco perdido. Negó con la cabeza.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su jugo, sin dejar de mirar a Harry con cuidado.

- Esto es una locura –dijo Harry de pronto –Tú y yo tomando el desayuno así. Si mis compañeros lo supieran seguro explotarían.

- ¿Qué? ¿No pueden soportar la idea de que el elegido sea amigo de alguien como yo? –preguntó, incapaz de decir la palabra Mortífago en voz alta.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

- Algo así. Estoy contento de que ahora nos estés llamando amigos.

- Bien, seguías insistiendo, pensé que sería menos problema si lo éramos en realidad.

- Me alegra que lo hallas pillado finalmente –dijo Harry con la insinuación de una descarada sonrisa.

- ¿Tus Gryffindor no estarán preocupados por saber dónde estás? –preguntó Draco –Odiaría que ellos enviaran un equipo en tu búsqueda.

Harry soltó un bufido.

- Ron y Hermione andan perdidos y Ginny está por ahí con su ex. Te apuesto que no han notado que he desaparecido.

- Oh, vamos, por supuesto que lo harán –comenzó Draco, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No es como crees –dijo pensativo –La mayor parte del tiempo solo soy un tipo flotando al borde de las cosas. Todo el mundo tiene sus propios asuntos de qué preocuparse. Y desde que me enlace contigo me han dejado de lado.

- Oh, lo siento…

- No me importa –interrumpió Harry –Para ser honesto, cuando no estás enojado conmigo eres mejor para hablar de todos modos.

- En realidad –dijo Draco secamente.

- Sí –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –No dices las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Eres bastante agradable.

- Déjame adivinar. Granger solo piensa en el trabajo escolar, Weasley no para de hablar de Granger, Finnigan hablando solo sobre sus apuestas y Longbottom no para de disculparse por habernos maldecido accidentalmente.

Harry se echó a reír.

- Totalmente correcto –dijo –Aunque en realidad Hermione y Ron pasan la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de ti. Tú y yo.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y desvió la mirada hacia el plato para alcanzar una manzana.

- ¿A quién me salté? –preguntó, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos del concepto de él y Harry –Hay otro montón de ustedes, ¿no?

- Dean –dijo Harry y Draco se sorprendió al ver aparecer el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

- ¡Merlín! –dijo Draco suavemente tirando de su manga hacia abajo para poder limpiar la manzana en su mano –Siento haberlo preguntado.

- Está bien –dijo Harry mirando a Draco y a su vez la manzana en su mano –Ron piensa que Ginny quiere volver con él, pero no quiere que me enfade.

- Probablemente no debería preocuparme por la vida amorosa de tus Gryffindor, ¿pero es un problema para ti? ¿Te molesta sin duda?

- No sé –dijo Harry –Realmente no puedo molestarme del todo. Especialmente cuando se mantiene insistiendo sobre el enlace, no es su asunto.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir. Él y Harry Potter acababan de sentarse y desayunaron juntos y el mundo no había terminado. Era sorprendente y un poco abrumador encontrar que podían hablar juntos de esta manera. Como si realmente fueran amigos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Harry después de un rato, mirando hacia Draco.

- Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto, pero sí –dijo Draco dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Fue ese tipo… ¿Estabas soñando o era un recuerdo?

Draco no respondió. Pasó el pulgar sobre la piel brillante de la manzana en su mano.

_Recuerdo,_ dijo finalmente.

Oyó a Harry exhalar un profundo suspiro.

_¿Quién era?_

Dijiste que sería una pregunta. Eso son dos.

- Touché –murmuró Harry y Draco lo miró.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –dijo –Vamos a llegar tarde.

Harry asintió, concediéndole el punto y se puso de pie, estirándose para agarrar sus mochilas. Vaciló y luego le pasó la mochila a Draco.

- Gracias –dijo Draco abriendo su mochila y poniendo la manzana dentro –Aunque teniendo en cuenta que me la birlaste, no estoy seguro si debería dar las gracias.

- Te dije que te la entregaría en el minuto que vinieras a buscarla –dijo Harry con total naturalidad, levantando la correa de su propia mochila para ponerla en su hombro –Y lo hice.

Draco rodó los ojos.

- Muy Slytherin de tu parte.

Harry le sonrió.

- Te sorprenderías.

- Estoy seguro de que no quiero saber –respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras, y Harry se rió entre dientes.

- Vamos.

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron uno al lado del otro por los pasillos hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Draco no podía creer lo que había pasado en cuatro semanas desde el accidente. Estaban a mitad de Noviembre y los dos aún estaban con vida.

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás quién era?

La voz baja de Potter hizo a Draco saltar, había estado tan concentrado pensando que casi había olvidado que Harry estaba allí. La pregunta que le hizo de forma tensa, apretando su hombro.

_No_

¿Por qué no?

Draco se detuvo en el pasillo y Potter se detuvo junto a él mordiéndose el labio.

- Suéltalo –dijo Draco en voz baja –Por favor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pasando su peso de un pie a otro. Miró por encima del hombro de Draco y se quedó en silencio hasta que un Ravenclaw de primer año pasó por delante de ellos y luego volvió a hablar en voz baja.

- Solo quiero saberlo —Harry dijo –No se lo diré a nadie.

- Sé que no…

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Mira, yo confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero hay algunas cosas que no puedo…

Se interrumpió, horrorizado al sentir un nudo en su garganta. Maldito Potter y sus preguntas, esto estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

- Lo siento –dijo Potter mirándolo sorprendido –No lo hice…

- Sí, lo hiciste –dijo Draco con fuerza –Te dije que lo dejaras estar.

- Lo siento –repitió Potter, mirándole ahora mortificado –Simplemente no podía dejar de preguntármelo y pensé que podrías querer hablar de ello, porque ahora lo sé y no tiene sentido fingir que no…

- Él era hijo de uno de los socios en los negocios de mi padre –espetó Draco, los ojos de Potter se abrieron de una forma increíble y Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada –Padre dejó que lo entretuviera mientras ellos hablaban. No creo que Padre se diera cuenta de la forma que teníamos de entretenernos.

Potter no dijo nada por unos momentos.

- Me lo dijiste –dijo Harry finalmente, con evidente tono de asombro.

- Bueno, me lo pediste –Draco se quebró.

- Sí, lo hice –Dijo Harry con los ojos fijos en los de Draco. Draco tragó saliva.

- ¿Era el primer chico? –Harry suspiró acercándose más a Draco para que pudiera oírle.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

_Él me enseñó todo._

Harry dejó escapar el aliento temblorosamente, y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Draco y luego subieron otra vez hasta sus ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Draco casi se lo perdió, pero Potter se mordió los labios y se movió hacia atrás otra vez. La realidad golpeó a Draco con la fuerza de una Bludger.

A Potter le_ gustaba_ lo que había visto. Él había visto a Draco fajarse con otro chico y le gustó, pero no pudo averiguar por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Draco conocía bien aquella mirada, esa mirada de fascinación mezclada con desesperación y desaliento. Puta mierda.

Potter era tan gay como Draco y ni siquiera lo sabía.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó Harry. Draco parpadeó tratando de concentrarse y no decir lo que se había dado cuenta, lo que pensaba que sabía. Merlín, pero Harry estaba tan cerca, y tan, tan jodidamente bueno.

Draco miró hacia abajo.

- Su padre nos pilló. Nunca lo volvió traer en sus visitas después de eso.

- Lo siento –murmuró Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Olvídalo. Vamos a Defensa.

- Malfoy…

- Está bien –insistió Draco, pero se congeló cundo sintió una mano en su codo.

_Mírame._

Draco levantó la mirada hacia Harry, sintiéndose aterrado de nuevo. La mano apretando su codo y Harry por otro lado levantando la otra tímidamente, hasta ponerla sobre su hombro.

- No tengas miedo de hablar conmigo –dijo Harry en voz baja –Te voy a escuchar.

- No puedo hablar contigo –comenzó Draco –Conoces nuestra historia…

- A la mierda la historia. Sí tú no me odias, yo no te odio –dijo Harry con premura –No quiero… No quiero que te sientas solo. Quiero hablar contigo

Draco asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón golpeando como si acabara de correr una carrera. Potter era gay y no iba a dejar de hacer preguntas, y al parecer estaba obsesionado con el sueño de Draco, y era reconfortante para Draco, sus dedos seguían tocando su brazo…

Algo desapareció en el pecho de Draco, una opresión que él nunca había notado, disipándose como nubarrones disolviéndose. Bueno, si Potter es gay, seguramente eso significaba que estaba bien que Draco sea gay, ¿también? A nadie le importaría un carajo qué sucedía con Draco si Potter era gay…

Draco detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos desenfrenados. Le estaba poniendo por delante de sí mismo, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Potter jugara para el otro equipo.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

_Voy a hablar contigo, dijo. Si te necesito, voy a hablar contigo._

- ¿Y puedo hablar contigo? –pidió Harry con urgencia.

Draco asintió, con los ojos fijos en Potter. Irracionalmente contempló la posibilidad de besarle para ver si su teoría era cierta. Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacerlo. Se sintió asustado por el impulso irrefrenable dentro de él y sorprendido de sí mismo; apenas se había atrevido a aceptar que era gay antes de ese día, ¿por qué estaba contemplando ahora besar a Harry maldito Potter?

Un jadeo, toses y susurros llamaron su atención, miraron a su alrededor para ver a Parvati Pattil y Lavander Brown justo detrás de ellos, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Parvati aclaró su garganta y pasaron por el lado de ellos con sonrisas alegres.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y Harry se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido, finalmente quitó su mano del hombro de Draco.

- Vamos, antes de que lleguemos tarde –dijo y Draco asintió en silencio mientras Harry fruncía el ceño aún más mirando hacia Parvati y Lavander –Me preguntó qué están susurrando.

Draco no se atrevió a decir nada. ¿Potter era realmente tan corto de entendederas? Dos de las chicas más chismosas de la escuela acaban de descubrirle con las manos sobre Draco, plácidamente en el medio de un pasillo, mientras estaba a unos jodidos centímetros de él.

Draco siguió a Potter al aula de Defensa y se deslizó en su asiento junto a Theo sin decir una palabra, poniendo su mochila en sus rodillas. Merlín. Elegido o no, a veces Harry Potter era bastante inconsciente, joder.


	15. Chapter 15

**MENTAL**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /s/6581954/1/Mental

**AUTOR:** Sara Holmes

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Bellatrix_2009

**BETA: **Meliza Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sara Holmes, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Harry piensa que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente compartiendo su mente con otra persona, no muchas gracias. Pero un inesperado hechizo de Legilimency dirá lo contrario...

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**_Tú puedes relacionarte _**

* * *

[size=6][font=Times]Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama respirando profundamente, sintiéndose agotado. Había sido un largo día y parecía que había pasado un millón de años desde que se había sentado y desayunado con Harry.

Desayuno con Harry Potter. Había sido surrealista, pero también muy agradable, a falta de una palabra mejor. No estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido, pero su predisposición a ser molesto con Harry parecía haberse desvanecido, y ahora podían hablar sin ira y sin insultos, sin hacer las cosas difíciles. La mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Y un poco molesto, después de hablar con Potter sobre su sexualidad, aunque realmente se sentía como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros. Confía en tus amigos para estar en lo cierto, una vez más. Parecía que había roto muchas barreras y en tan poco tiempo.

Abrió su mochila y empezó a revisarla, empujando más allá de su redacción de Pociones que estaba a medias – maldición, en serio necesitaba terminarlo –su libro de Transformaciones, sus juegos de plumas, tintero, y luego hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Algo faltaba.

¡Su jodida bufanda! Se había olvidado que la quería de vuelta después del desayuno improvisado, y no había vuelto a pensar en ella, hasta ahora.

Confía en Potter para que siempre olvide algo, pensó malhumorado. No es como si hiciera frío, ni nada. No, Noviembre en las tierras altas de Escocia era una delicia. Pero Draco iba a querer enterrarse en la nieve hasta febrero sin su jodida bufanda.

_Potter, te has olvidado mi bufanda._

Draco sintió el escalofrío de una descarga de alarmas a través de él y se detuvo intrigado. Él no estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Potter tuviera su bufanda, pero parecía que Harry lo estaba.

_¿Estás seguro?_

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron. La respuesta de Harry parecía débil, incluso a través del enlace. Tenía una repentina imagen mental de Harry rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza nerviosamente, tirando de su cabello.

_Sí, estoy seguro, la dejé en mi mochila y no está aquí._

No creo haberla cogido. Pregunta por ahí, tal vez alguien más la tiene.

Draco frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido en absoluto. Si Harry no tenía la bufanda, entonces, ¿por qué no lo había dicho en seguida cuando Draco se la pidió?

Bueno, voy a preguntar.

El optó por no hostigar más a Harry sobre la misteriosa desaparición de su bufanda, en su lugar lo analizó cuidadosamente en su mente. Harry tenía su bufanda, él lo sabía. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué Draco se pondría furioso si admitía que se le había olvidado? Draco se sintió brevemente indignado, se había portado muy bien educado y posiblemente hasta agradable con Harry hoy, ¿y ese es el agradecimiento que recibía por ello?

Negó con la cabeza. Harry no tenía miedo de él y de su temperamento. Nunca lo había tenido, posiblemente nunca lo tendría.

A Draco se le ocurrió una idea, un aleteo indeciso en el fondo de su mente, sin atreverse apenas a ser reconocido. Harry sabía muy bien que Draco era gay. Draco sospechaba que Harry tenía ojos para los chicos, aunque Harry no lo supiera tan bien como él mismo….

¿Harry se había quedado con su bufanda a propósito?

Él había tenido una pelea monumental con Pansy en el quinto año por la misma jodida bufanda. Draco sus ojos asombrados cuando ella lo había visto después del verano, sabía que estaba más alto y había descubierto los perfumes. Pero al parecer de las chicas de su año era un éxito más grande de lo que había previsto. Su atención había sido infinitamente molesta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que durante las mismas vacaciones de verano, Draco había descubierto que le gustaba bastante ver a chicos besándose. La paciencia de Draco había sido ínfima cuando Pansy había robado su bufanda y comenzado a usarla, diciendo lo bien que olía. Un maleficio y Draco había recuperado su bufanda, arrugando la nariz con disgusto porque todo lo que podía oler era a Pansy y su estúpido, y femenino, perfume floral.

Si se aplicaba la misma lógica a Harry y la situación en que ahora se encontraba… Merlín, era exactamente lo mismo que con las chicas, pero tres años después.

Draco imaginó a Harry sentado en su sala común llevando la bufanda de Draco, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, Harry podía ser muy inconsciente, pero Draco no estaba seguro de nada.

_¿Estás seguro que no la tienes? ¿No se habrá quedado en tu dormitorio o algo así?_

No la tengo. Echaré un vistazo, pero no creo que la tenga. No puedo recordar haberla recogido ni nada. Podría haberlo hecho, en realidad, me aseguraré, podría haberla confundido con una de las mías…

Draco se mordió los nudillos para evitar reírse, a pesar de que Harry no podía oírle. Prácticamente podía ver a Harry entrando en pánico y le cortó antes de que el idiota pudiera herirse a sí mismo.

_Bien, no es un gran problema, échale un vistazo en algún momento._

Alivio fue la emoción que Draco sintió parpadear a través del enlace.

_Si, por supuesto. ¿Vas a venir a clases mañana?_

Sí.

Bueno, voy a echarle un vistazo ahora. Nos vemos en la mañana.

Draco se preguntó fugazmente si él y Harry volverían a desayunar juntos de nuevo. No podrían hacerlo en el Gran Comedor con eso de las mesas de las Casas y todo. La gente a veces se intercambiaba a las horas de las comidas, seguro, ¿pero Draco Malfoy sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor? No es una casualidad. Terminaría hechizado en medio del Gran Comedor antes de que pudiera servirse un vaso de jugo.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez, sacándose los zapatos y deslizando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. La posibilidad de que Harry fuera gay iba teniendo más y más sentido al momento que añadía las piezas a la imagen del rompecabezas.

La determinación de Harry de ser amigo de Draco. Su relación con la basura infame de la chica Weasley. Su casi obsesión por el sueño de Draco. Lo cerca que había estado de Draco antes, y sus manos en los brazos de Draco. Y ahora, la bufanda secuestrada.

No es el comportamiento heterosexual adecuado, en resumidas cuentas.

¿Pero podría Harry Potter meterse con chicos? El mundo entero estaba esperando que él se estableciera, tuviera unos tres hijos perfectos con su novia de la infancia, que sonriera, asintiera con la cabeza y se comportara como un modelo de héroe. Draco resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Obviamente todos habían olvidado el comportamiento algo volátil de Harry en sus anteriores años. Y además, nunca le habían visto diariamente o estado lo suficientemente cerca de él para saber que era un chico con defectos como el resto de ellos.

Draco contempló como muchos de los amigos de Harry habían notado algo. Se preguntó si la chica Weasley se había dado cuenta que su supuesto novio estaba más interesado en Draco que en ella. Probablemente no, si estaba fuera haciendo un juego sucio con su ex, supuso Draco resentido.

Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido antes si se hubiera dejado llevar por ese impulso loco y hubiera besado a Harry en el pasillo. Probablemente hubiera recibido un puñetazo en la cara. No por despecho o ira, sino por el shock recibido. No, no habría ido bien en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta la ignorancia de Harry sobre su propia sexualidad.

Pero dejando la sexualidad de Harry aparte, posiblemente era hora de que Draco evaluara, realmente la suya.

Él sabía que le gustaban los hombres, le gustaba mirarlos, estar cerca de ellos. Así como odiaba lo mismo con las chicas, y no creía justo culpar a todas por su experiencia con Pansy, a pesar de lo terrible que besaba.

Puede que todos supieran estas cosas, sin embargo, era un gran paso. Pero… Si en serio quería considerar realmente tener una relación apropiada con alguien, era un paso que tenía que tomar. Su vida había sido bastante solitaria, siendo hijo único y los caminos que había seguido. Ahora él estaba creciendo más, con la posibilidad de dejar Hogwarts muy pronto, tal vez era hora de que empezara a abrirse y compartir con alguien.

Era curioso como en su mente ese alguien inmediatamente se convertía en Harry.

La preocupación de Harry sobre Draco había causado que algo cambiara sutilmente en la propia perspectiva de Draco. Tal vez esto no era tan malo. Tal vez si el ser gay significaba que podía captar el interés de alguien como Harry, realmente, en verdad no era algo tan malo. Algo desconcertante estaba viajando a través de las venas de Draco, una chispa de confianza en sí mismo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sonrió.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras pasaba frente al Aula de Aritmancia en el cuarto piso, sus pasos eran vacilantes. Miró de nuevo al grupo de chicas que se quedó en la puerta del Aula susurrando frenéticamente y echándole miradas encubiertas sin parar. Al mirar hacia atrás, todas ellas se dieron vuelta rápidamente, pero sus miradas indiferentes no le engañaron.

Profundizó el fruncimiento de su ceño, se volvió para mirar hacia delante y seguir su camino hacia donde tenía que ir. Dobló una esquina y pasó a dos Hufflepuff de sexto año, que le dieron exagerados asentimientos de cabeza antes de volverse el uno al otro con ojos asombrados. Se detuvo, escaneó el lugar para ver cómo se alejaban con las cabezas muy juntas.

Correcto. Él sabía que había estado… _distraído_ desde el final de la guerra, no era muy bueno para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Porque, en realidad, la amenaza de perder la vida en cualquier momento, habían hecho maravillas en su capacidad para soñar despierto, y que a su vez puede que le dejara un poco fuera de onda en cuanto a notar cuando algo pasaba.

Pero dejando su despistes a un lado, él sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Había empezado a darse cuenta que las personas le miraban con extrañeza alrededor de la tarde del martes. Por la mañana del jueves había cogido a varias personas susurrando a su paso, y ahora se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Necesitaba a Hermione. No tenía idea de por qué la gente estaba hablando de él ahora. Él no había sido inscrito ilegalmente en ningún torneo, no estaba hablando con monstruos en las paredes, no estaba teniendo ataques por todo el lugar. De hecho, había estado actuando bastante normal últimamente, ¿por qué se había renovado el interés en él y en sus asuntos diarios?

No podía ser por Ginny. Él no había hablado con ella desde que se gritaron en el dormitorio. La había visto un par de veces por supuesto, pero ella había hecho caso omiso de él cuando se habían encontrado a quemarropa. Realmente no le importaba.

Los deberes habían sido la razón principal por la que no podía encontrar tiempo para Ginny, le habían llenado de ensayos, de lecturas y de preguntas de cada tema. Había logrado manejarlo con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione y… Draco. Había descubierto que era más simple y más fácil hablar con Draco y ahora a menudo le pedía ayuda a él y no a Hermione. Se sentía culpable, por supuesto, pero Draco respondía con una frase o un simple, _no lo sé, lo siento_, y era un ahorro considerable de tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo que podía explayarse Hermione.

Ese era un buen punto, podría preguntarle a Draco por la redacción de Transformaciones para el día siguiente. Podría preguntarle a Hermione por supuesto, pero por alguna razón -posiblemente Harry diciéndoselo - ella estuviera bajo la impresión de que ya lo había terminado.

_¿Has terminado las preguntas para Transformaciones?_

No, voy a ir a la Biblioteca esta noche a terminar las últimas dos. ¿Tú la hiciste?

Harry se sintió aliviado de no ser el único que no la hubiese terminado. Él giró hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, hacia la escalera principal, esperando a Ron y Hermione para bajar a almorzar.

_No. Tengo las tres últimas por hacer._

Ven a buscarme si te quedas atascado. Tengo algunos libros que te ayudarán.

Harry estaba desconcertado, pero sonrió. No esperaba una abierta invitación para recibir la ayuda de Draco, pero él no iba a rechazarlo si podía ayudarlo con las jodidas preguntas. Y, además, sería bueno hablar con Draco cara a cara otra vez. La última vez no había ido tan mal en absoluto, como había previsto y habían pasado un total de cuatro días desde su desayuno juntos. Solo esperaba que Draco no le hiciera preguntas sobre su bufanda supuestamente desaparecida, ya que dudaba que pudiera mentirle en la cara sobre su paradero. Especialmente cuando sabía muy bien donde estaba la bufanda, metida en la cama de Harry.

_Lo haré. Gracias._

Llegó al final de las escaleras, no sin advertir al grupo de chicas que comenzó a reírse como locas mientras él pasaba. Es cierto que podrían haberse estado riendo de cualquier cosa, pero tenía la sospecha que se trataba de él.

Resopló, ajustó su mochila más firmemente en su hombro y se abrió paso entre ellas, buscando caras conocidas. Si Hermione y Ron habían vuelto a la sala común, tendría unas malditas palabras con ellos. Un montón de palabras de enojo.

Su corazón dio un salto y se hundió de inmediata cuando avistó un familiar pelo rubio pajizo en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Habría ido felizmente a saludar a Luna, pero al lado ella estaba Ginny.

Vacilante miró a su alrededor para ver si lograba encontrar una forma de colarse en el Gran Comedor sin ser descubierto. Había puesto sus ojos en un grupo de fornidos Gryffindor de quinto año que le proporcionarían una cobertura adecuada, cuando oyó una voz melodiosa llamarle por su nombre. Él se encogió.

- Harry, ¿por qué estás mirando a esos chicos? Ven a saludar.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Luna, sintiéndose más torpe con cada paso que daba. Luna estaba radiante y saludándole. Ginny miraba hacia el piso, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Hola Luna –dijo Harry en voz muy alta. Hizo una pausa –Hola Ginny.

Los ojos de Ginny se posaron sobre él.

- Hola –contestó suavemente, su saludo casi perdido bajo el exuberante de Luna

- No te había visto en mucho tiempo –dijo emocionada –Oh, pero has estado ocupado con Draco Malfoy, ¿no? No me sorprende, este asunto del enlace debe ser una pesada carga.

- Sí, un poco –Harry logró decir débilmente, deseando que Luna tuviera el sentido común para dejarlo estar.

- No creo que _"carga"_ sea la palabra –interrumpió Ginny y Harry se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo diría que es una carga –dijo Luna con mirada perpleja –Malfoy es un poco difícil, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, por lo que oído, Harry no lo encuentra difícil en lo absoluto –dijo Ginny, levantando sus ojos finalmente para encontrarse con Harry, que la miraba enojado y dolido –Creo que él lo encuentra bastante fácil.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó. Miró a su alrededor y maldijo cuando vio que varias personas estaban cerca, pareciendo bastante interesados en el diálogo, y definitivamente lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo Harry bajando la voz y acercándose a Ginny.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- No actúes como si no supieras.

- ¿Saber qué? –le preguntó con premura – ¿Se supone que debo saber algo? ¿Es por eso que todo el mundo me sigue con la mirada?

Ginny rió, con un deje amargo.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿O has estado confundido?

Ella le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de alejarse hacía el vestíbulo. Pero Harry fue más rápido, él extendió la mano y le jaló la manga deteniéndola.

- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo –dijo airadamente, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron.

- ¿Eres realmente tan estúpido?

- No me llames estúpido –le escupió, soltando su brazo.

- Bueno, eres bastante estúpido si pensabas que nadie lo descubriría, ya sabes cómo se propagan los chismes en el Colegio, y no es que hayas hecho un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo…

- ¿Ocultar qué? –exclamó.

- ¡Que te reúnes con Malfoy! –explotó Ginny y Harry se quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco –Todo el mundo lo sabe, Harry. Lavander Brown vio como lo abrazabas en el pasillo, todos hemos visto la forma en que lo miras, la forma en como hablas de él y su maldito desayuno juntos de la otra mañana…

- ¿Cómo sabes que hemos desayunado juntos? –Harry preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.

La boca de Ginny se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Esa es tu mayor preocupación? Todos en la escuela saben que estás saliendo con Malfoy, ¿y estás preocupado por eso?

Harry oyó vagamente el sonido de risas detrás de él.

- No estoy saliendo con él –dijo él, antes de girarse para ver quién se reía. Varios grupos de diferentes casas y años, demasiados para decirles que se callaran –No estoy saliendo con Malfoy –repitió volviéndose hacia ella, esta vez más fuerte y más enojado.

- Es por eso que has estado tan distante, ¿no es así? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes – ¿Por lo que has estado actuando tan extraño? Ya no se puede hablar nunca contigo, siempre estás hablando con Malfoy…

- Estamos enlazados –Harry sostuvo, cada vez con la voz más alta – No es mi culpa.

- El enlace no te obliga a desayunar con él, o sentarte abrazando su bufanda, o pasar más tiempo con él que con nosotros –gritó Ginny – ¡Estás malditamente obsesionado con él!

- No lo estoy –sostuvo Harry, pero incluso mientras gritaba supo que había un problemita en el fondo de su mente, uno que decía que su argumento podía no ser del todo cierto.

- En serio –dijo Ginny, su tono era plano y desconfiado.

La mente de Harry daba vueltas, estrellándose a través de pensamientos demasiado rápidos para poder seguirles el ritmo.

- No lo estoy –repitió – ¿Por qué demonios…? Malfoy es un chico, por Merlín.

Ginny denegó con la cabeza.

- No creímos que eso te importara…

- Jodida mierda, Ginny, yo no soy gay.

Luna frunció el ceño.

- Eso sin duda tiene sentido.

Harry se volvió hacia ella.

- No soy gay

- Por supuesto que no. Avancemos.

Harry miró a su alrededor al oír una voz familiar detrás de él, y vio a Ron caminando justo detrás de él, con Seamus a su lado.

- Ginny, vete y déjalo en paz –dijo Ron de manera rotunda. Ginny abrió su boca con indignación pero Ron la hizo callar, frunciendo el ceño y con aspecto severo, un mirada que evidentemente había tomado prestada de Hermione. Harry iba a promover a Ron para que fuera su propio maldito salvador personal, por él agarró a Ginny del brazo y la alejó, murmurándole palabras que Harry no podía oír.

- Vamos, estás haciendo una escena –Seamus sonrió al ver como Ron se llevaba a Ginny. Harry abrió la boca para protestar indignado pero Seamus ya había vuelto su atención hacia Luna –No te había visto en mucho tiempo –dijo amistoso, dándole un guiño.

- Harry ha estado muy ocupado y él es normalmente el que me invita a las cosas –dijo Luna en serio. Harry se movió incómodamente en su lugar, sintiéndose culpable. No era tan solo Ginny la que estaba siendo descuidada por su situación actual.

- Sí, bueno, ¿quieres venir con nosotros mañana a jugar en la nieve? –ofreció Seamus y Luna sintió con entusiasmo, sus aretes en forma de fresas rebotando.

- Sería estupendo –dijo y luego se dirigió a Harry – ¿Vas a venir con Malfoy también?

Harry parpadeó, tratando de pensar.

- Eh, no, no lo creo.

Luna suspiró.

- Oh, eso habría sido agradable. No lo he visto demasiado desde que me pidió perdón –le dio una palmadita en el brazo –Mejor voy tras Ginny, creo que está un poco enojada. Hablaré contigo pronto, Harry.

Harry la observó mientras se alejaba, pasando a Ron que regresaba solo con aspecto sombrío, la gente aún rondaba cerca, mirándole descaradamente o riendo con sus amigos.

- Vamos –dijo Ron –Salgamos de aquí.

Harry le siguió sin discutir o preguntar. La gente todavía estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos siguiéndolo tras que lo sacara del vestíbulo. Se encaminaron hacia la Biblioteca, una zona del castillo que estaría tranquila mientras todo el mundo estuviera en el almuerzo. La vergüenza y la ira hacia Ginny se levantaron en el pecho de Harry, al darse cuenta de que todo el Colegio se enteraría de sus acusaciones antes de la cena.

Merlín, Draco iba a estar furioso. Si la gente empezaba a contar chismes y difundir los rumores de que había algo entre él y Harry, él se desquiciaría… bastaba con ver lo mal que había reaccionado cuando Harry había averiguado lo de su sexualidad.

Merlín, Harry se estaba volviendo loco, Draco no importaba. Todo el mundo decía que era gay, Ginny estaba diciendo que era gay… eso no era cierto. Su mente saltó a la bufanda que estaba escondida bajo su edredón y la forma en que él no podía entender por qué le gustaba tanto… no. No lo era.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

No se volvió hacia Ron y vaciló, redujo la velocidad y luego se detuvo.

- No –dijo de manera desigual –Todo es… Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando con mi vida

Ron y Seamus se detuvieron a su lado mientras él se apoyaba en una armadura, dejó caer su mochila y se frotó el rostro vigorosamente, tirando de su chasquilla.

- No puedo decir que te culpo, compañero –dijo Seamus después de un tiempo –Hay mucho para seguir la pista.

Harry apartó las manos de su cara.

- Esto es ridículo, empiezo a hablar con Draco y de repente todo el mundo piensa que estoy saliendo con él.

Seamus y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

- Bueno… –comenzó Ron torpemente.

- ¿No crees en serio que es verdad? –preguntó Harry débilmente –Ron no soy gay, salía con tu hermana.

Ron lo miró seriamente, las mejillas sonrojadas bajo sus pecas.

- Harry, has estado diciendo algunas cosas raras últimamente.

Seamus asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

- Tú lo llamas Draco.

- Ese es, ese es su nombre –intentó Harry, sintiéndose más desconcertado y mal parado por minutos.

- Hiciste una broma el otro día, acerca de salir con Malfoy –dijo Ron. Harry se devanaba los sesos, mirándole desconcertado – ¿Acerca de tomar la apuesta por salir con él?

Oh. Eso. Eso fue sólo una broma, ¿por qué Ron estaba sacando eso a flote?

- Solo estaba bromeando… –empezó , pero Ron sacudió la cabeza negando.

- No lo has dicho como si fuera una broma. Tú lo has dicho como si fuera… como si fuera algo que podría suceder realmente… Y sé que aún tienes esa jodida bufanda.

- ¿Tienes su bufanda? –preguntó Seamus sorprendido.

Harry intentó dar un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra la muralla

- No soy –se las arregló para decir con voz ronca -Todo esto está simplemente fuera de control.

- Desde que te enteraste… –Ron miró a Seamus y luego le dio a Harry una mirada significativa –Tú sabes, no has dejado de hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Qué averiguaste? –preguntó Seamus con curiosidad, mirando a Harry y a Ron.

Ron lo ignoró.

- Harry, a nadie le importa, ya sabes.

- Merlín, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? –soltó Harry, inclinándose y agarrando su mochila –No soy… Solo estoy intentando hacer un nuevo amigo y todo el mundo… ¡A la mierda!

Empujó a Seamus y a Ron, sintiendo arder su cara y queriendo escapar lejos de todos sus estúpidos comentarios.

- Harry, espera.

Él ignoró el grito de Ron y se encaminó por el pasillo, casi corriendo y sin preocuparse. Esto era ridículo. Él no era gay, no lo era. Sus pensamientos se volvieron desesperados cuando se deslizó detrás de un tapiz que ocultaba una escalera, tropezando al dar el primer par de pasos en su prisa. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había visto de Draco, y que no había entendido nada cuando había sostenido la bufanda de Draco frente a su cara.

_Oh, Merlín._

No lo era, ¿cierto?  
  
Sólo había una persona que lo podía ayudar, solo había una persona que podía sacarlo de este lío en que había aterrizado. Irónicamente, la persona que sin querer provocó este desastre en primer lugar.

_Draco, ¿dónde estás?_

Redujo la velocidad, su corazón martilleó con la adrenalina y su huida lejos de Seamus y Ron. Esta era probablemente una mala idea, si todo el mundo pensaba que era gay la mejor opción no era ir a encontrarse con la única persona en el castillo que sabía era gay. Por un lado, Draco podría darle respuestas, pero por otro lado, podrían ser respuestas que Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

_Aula de Aritmancia, tercer piso, junto a la pintura de la Bola de fuego chino._

El corazón de Harry dio un salto, por su cálculo Draco no estaba lejos en lo absoluto. Subiendo la escalera, doblando la esquina y segunda puerta a la derecha. Sin detenerse a considerar más si se trataba de una buena idea o no, corrió por las escaleras como si le persiguieran.

Casi derribó a la profesora Vector cuando atravesó el tapiz en la parte superior de la escalera.

- Lo siento –gritó desesperadamente por encima del hombro, pero no se detuvo. Se precipitó a la esquina, más allá la pintura del dragón notoriamente de mal humor y luego se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta del Aula de Aritmancia

Se le ocurrió una idea y se detuvo. ¿Por qué estaba Draco allí? ¿Estaba solo, o se encontraba con Parkinson o Nott, o cualquier otra persona? Extendió la mano hacia el picaporte, con su corazón latiendo en su pecho y la respiración agitada.

_¿Estás solo?_

Sí, ¿por qué?

Él no se molestó en contestar. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás y luego empujó la puerta, entrando en la habitación y de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras él, apoyándose en ella y respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Draco que estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta, con la pluma en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra, los libros y pergaminos extendidos frente a él. Levantó la mirada, su expresión levemente sorprendida.

- ¿Corriste hasta aquí? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, poniendo su bocadillo en la mesa y sacudiendo sus dedos de las migas. Los ojos de Harry siguieron el movimiento y tragó.

- En realidad sí. Trato de alejarme de todo el mundo.

Draco pareció interesado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Harry dudó y miró hacia otro lado. Él se alejó de la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos, dando un paso adelante y más cerca de la mesa, donde Draco estaba trabajando.

- ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

- Porque es tranquilo, y estás evitando mi pregunta –dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

Harry evitó la mirada de Draco, en cambio tomó uno de los libros girándolo hacia él para ver lo que Draco estaba leyendo. Draco hizo un ruido de impaciencia y rápidamente giró el libro de nuevo hacia él, antes incluso de que Harry pudiera echarle un buen vistazo.

- Supongo que no corriste hasta aquí para que te ayude con Transformaciones –dijo Draco lentamente, moviendo su pluma de ida y vuelta entre sus dedos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo el libro que estaba del revés. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

- Necesitaba hablar con alguien –dijo en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar una reacción en el rostro de Draco.

Hubo un silencio, y luego Draco preguntó con tono curioso.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con Weasley o con Granger? Probablemente te serían de más utilidad.

- La gente ha empezado a hablar de nosotros –soltó Harry, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas nuevamente y deseando que se abriera el piso y se lo tragara –Están diciendo cosas.

- ¿Me atrevo a preguntar?

- Ellos piensan… Yo no he dicho nada sobre ti, te lo juro, pero piensan… todo el mundo piensa que me gustas y que hay algo entre nosotros.

Se obligó a levantar la mirada, tenso y esperando una explosión de ira de Draco. No llegó. Draco se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Harry con ojos intensos, le vio tragar, y después de la pausa más larga de la vida de Harry, Draco puso su pluma sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y por qué crees que están diciendo estas cosas?

Harry resistió las ganas de dar un paso atrás. Draco le estaba mirando a él y Harry estaba nervioso, había predicho enojo e ira en Draco, pero él solo se sentó ahí, con una calma desconcertante.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó Harry, su voz sonaba extraña a sus propios oídos –Si piensan que algo está pasando, es que están asumiendo que eres…

Draco pareció pensar en las palabras de Harry otra vez, los ojos bajando hacia la mesa, formando una hendidura entre las cejas. Después de un momento miró hacia arriba, respirando lenta y profundamente.

- Supongo que sí.

Harry tragó saliva mientras Draco empujaba su silla hacia atrás y se ponía de pie, caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta que se detuvo al lado de Harry, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros se rozasen entre sí.

- ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? –le preguntó en voz baja, trazando con el dedo el borde del libro que Harry había tratado de mirar antes.

Harry abrió su boca, tratando de encontrar una explicación que tuviera sentido.

- No lo sé. Lo que la gente piensa de mí… Pensé…

Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando Draco se movió a su alrededor, su proximidad obligando a Harry a moverse también. Trató de poner distancia, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que tal vez sí había sido una idea muy mala por cierto, pero se encontró incrustado de espaldas a la mesa y con Draco justo en frente de él.

- Estás muy cerca –dijo estúpidamente, y vio como la boca de Draco esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Lo estoy –respondió él, con los ojos puestos en Harry.

- ¿No deberías estar asustado de que alguien entre? –Todo el mundo sabrá que eres gay si me arrinconas contra una mesa –logró decir Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Draco. La mesa estaba clavando incómodamente en su espalda, y Draco estaba tan, tan cerca.

- Eso ya no importa –dijo Draco, en voz baja –Pero lo que importa es por qué sigues viniendo a buscarme. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes por qué vienes a mí más a menudo que con tus amigos. Tal vez deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí y empezar a tratar de averiguar por qué de pronto estás más apegado a mí que a tus amigos de siete años.

Harry negó con la cabeza mínimamente. Dejó escapar su aliento bruscamente cuando Draco se acercó aún más, sus piernas rozando las de Harry.

- ¿Es porque he pasado una cantidad considerable de mierda en las manos del señor Oscuro y te identificas? –preguntó Draco, su voz baja. Sus dedos se acercaron para tirar suavemente de la parte inferior de la corbata de Harry, y Harry vio que le temblaban – ¿Es porque me salvaste la vida? –Draco continuó, mirando hacia abajo, a sus dedos que estaban girando suavemente el material de color rojo y oro entre ellos. Inhaló y exhaló y pareció rehacerse antes de mirar a Harry con los ojos brillantes y acerados – ¿O es porque soy gay y crees que puedes identificarte con eso?

Harry estaba congelado, nunca había estado así tan cera de otro chico antes, cara a cara, lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos pudieran besarse. Pero al parecer su cerebro lo había abandonado y no podía pensar. Oh, Merlín, tenían razón, todo el mundo estaba en lo cierto, estaba obsesionado con Draco y con el hecho de que Draco fuera gay, y tal vez le gustaba condenadamente mucho esa bufanda, por que prefería que Draco lo apretara contra él antes que cualquier otra persona. Pero joder, Draco estaba tan jodidamente cerca, Y Harry podía ver cada minúscula mancha azul en sus ojos grises. El terror se apoderó de Harry desde dentro hacia fuera, estaba totalmente jodido por el hecho de que no pudiera encontrar realmente un problema en que Draco estuviera tan cerca de él.

_Oh, Merlín. Él era…_

Draco no parecía necesitar una respuesta, le dio un suave tirón a la corbata de Harry.

- ¿Te gustaría salir corriendo ahora?

Harry logró asentir y hablar, su voz ronca.

- Sí, por favor.

Los labios de Draco se movieron en otra sonrisa.

- Vete entonces.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Salió corriendo lejos de Draco y Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se tambaleó por el pasillo y luego se dejó caer contra la pared, con la mano colocada sobre el corazón, que parecía estar tratando de escapar de su pecho.

Bueno. Parecía que había obtenido su respuesta.


End file.
